The City of Mirrors
by Yaliachan
Summary: "No era nada, ni nadie más que él. Solo él. Él era el secreto que ella había ocultado. Que se habían ocultado mutuamente, incluso a ellos mismos." ZoRo (ZoroxRobin) LuNa (LuffyxNami)
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo os va queridos viciados a fanfiction? Hoy (como cada vez que publico algo) os traigo una nueva ida de olla. Con esta historia quiero meterme en el inexplorado e inseguro mundo de los AU. He de decir que para mí supone un enorme reto, puesto que plasmar una realidad distinta a la serie de One Piece y manteniendo las personalidades y cualidades de los personajes es muy difícil, pero os aseguro que me esforzaré para que la historia no quede muy… ¿mal? O por lo menos no muy desastrosa.  
Como es de esperar cada miembro de la historia sufrirá cambios. Está claro que no transformaré a Zoro en una persona que de repente, de la noche a la mañana tiene sentido de la orientación y es lo más romántico del mundo, pero sí que sufrirá (al igual que todos los personajes que vaya a emplear e inventar) cambios significativos con el fin de darle sentido a la historia.  
Por otro lado, al inicio de cada capítulo, incorporaré una breve ficha informativa de cada personaje para que de esa manera, al leer las cosas no nos suponga mucho drama y dilema al ver que me he inventado cosas (como es obvio, puesto que es un AU y no tiene para nada que ver con One Piece).  
También he de mencionar que esta historia no será exclusivamente de ZoRo sino que iré incorporando también otras parejas. Vamos, esto es un mix de todo tipo y para todos los gustos, que al final no queden juntos es otra cosa xD_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

**FICHA**

**Nombre: **Nico Robin.  
**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 6 de febrero.  
**Edad:** 26 años.  
**Altura:** 1.76cm.  
**Peso:** 57kg.  
**Género:** Femenino.  
**Color preferido:** Morado.  
**Comida preferida:** Los sándwiches y el café de almendra.  
**Canción preferida:** Kiss from a Rose – Seal.  
**Le encantan**: los peluches de animales y los días de lluvia.  
**Odia:** El color rosa y las muñecas de porcelana.  
**Natal de: **Atenas, Grecia.  
**Residente en:** Nueva Orleans, .  
**Ocupación**: Arqueóloga e Investigadora. Profesora en la Universidad de Tulane en Nueva Orleans.  
**Historia:** Robin nació en Atenas, Grecia. Hija de dos arqueólogos famosos, Nico Olvia y Nico Alan. Fue criada en Grecia hasta la edad de 8 años. Tuvo que mudarse con su tía a Nueva Orleans tras un fatídico accidente en unas ruinas antiguas en las cuales murieron todo el equipo de investigación y sus padres. Consiguió el doctorado de Arqueóloga a la edad de 18 años, fue la más joven de toda la promoción en conseguirlo. Actualmente trabaja de profesora e investigadora en la Universidad de Tulane, Nueva Orleans.

**Nombre: **Roronoa Zoro.  
**Fecha de nacimiento: **11 de noviembre  
**Edad:** 21 años.  
**Altura:** 1.81cm.  
**Peso:** 76kg.  
**Género:** Masculino.  
**Color preferido:** verde.  
**Comida preferida:** La carne y el sake japonés.  
**Canción preferida:** Get Stoned – Hinder.  
**Le encantan:** Las espadas.  
**Odia:** El chocolate.  
**Natal de:** Tokio, Japón.  
**Residente en:** Nueva Orleans.  
**Ocupación: **Propietario de un casino e investigador de espadas.  
**Historia:** Zoro nació en Tokio, Japón, en donde vivió hasta la edad de 17 años. A los 11 años su madre murió y lo dejó a cargo del maestro de un Dojo cercano, el cual 6 años más tarde, por encargo de su madre, le revelaría quién es su padre. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se mudó a Nueva Orleans con su padre, el cual apenas un año después moriría en un atraco. Heredó toda la compañía de casinos volviéndose un hombre millonario y exitoso.

* * *

**[New York 7 de abril]**

_Pi-pi-pi-pi-pipi-pipi-pipipipipipi…_

Robin alargó el brazo y apagó la alarma del despertador. Abriendo apenas un ojo miró la hora. Las 7:00AM. Suspirando volvió a cerrarlo y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

−Solo cinco minutos más… −murmuró para sí misma.

Anoche, al igual que casi todos los días, se había acostado muy tarde escribiendo y rehaciendo apuntes e informes. Cansada tal y como estaba decidió darse unos minutos más de descanso para su adolorido cuerpo.

Cuando Robin volvió a abrir los ojos eran las 7:50AM.

−¡Mierda!

Salió de la cama a toda velocidad enredándose con las mantas en el proceso y cayendo de bruces. Definitivamente no era su día. En apenas una hora tenía una conferencia que dar y si llegaba tarde ya podía decir adiós a los inversionistas que iban a financiar su proyecto.

Con el cuerpo adolorido se fue prácticamente gateando hasta el baño. En donde comenzó a quitarse el camisón y la ropa interior. Se dio la mayor prisa que pudo, pues todavía tenía que recoger los papeles y organizarlos para la presentación.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tuvo la genial idea de salir mojada a cogerlo y paso lo que tenía que pasar…se resbaló con la alfombrilla cayendo nuevamente.

−¡Joder! –masculló desnuda en el suelo.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y saltó el contestador.

_−"¡Robin! ¿Dónde narices estás? Creía que íbamos a revisar la investigación antes de la conferencia… Pero o tú no estás aquí o yo me he equivocado de lugar… En fin. Llámame, por favor."_

−¡Sí, Fred! Voy corriendo a llamarte, ¿no me ves? –dijo Robin desde el suelo del baño. −¿Acaso el día de hoy puede ir a peor?

La respuesta a su pregunta iba a ser contestada pronto, sin lugar a dudas…

Apenas 20 minutos después, ya estaba lista y montada en un taxi en dirección a la Universidad de Columbia. Por el camino iba ordenando los papeles a duras penas, pues el coche no paraba de dar frenazos y para su mala suerte el mirar hacia abajo en los vehículos la mareaba hasta el punto de querer salir del automóvil y vomitar en la primera cuneta que pillara.

Llegó a la universidad a las 8:47 minutos. Mientras corría en dirección a la sala de conferencias acabó tropezando con la bici de un estudiante, el cual le acabó rompiendo las medias de encaje que llevaban.

−¡Tío! ¡Que me han costado 30$ en Victoria's Secret!

El chico, ni siquiera se acercó a pedirle disculpas o ayudarla a levantarse, sino que siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Asqueada tal y como estaba caminó lo más rápido que los tacones le permitieron hacia la dichosa sala, de la cual el mundo parecía que deseaba alejarla. Nada más abrir la puerta trasera del edificio se encontró a Fred dando vueltas como un poseso y con el móvil en la mano.

−¡Robin! –le dijo en cuanto la vio. −¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Llevo llamándote una hora!

Fred era su amigo de la infancia desde el mismo momento en el que se mudó a Nueva Orleans. Era un chico alto y delgado, muy bien formado. Tenía el pelo castaño claro cayendo hasta los hombros y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Cuando iban al instituto salieron juntos durante un par de meses, hasta que le confesó que era gay. Espera… ¿gay? Sí, gay… Después de haber perdido la virginidad con él y haberle dado todo de ella, él le decía que era homosexual… Un duro golpe para la mujer de su interior, sin lugar a dudas. Para su desgracia, le quería tantísimo que no le importó. Prefirió tragarse el orgullo y el ego para tenerlo como amigo antes que perderlo de manera definitiva de su vida. Desde entonces no se habían separado jamás. Fred se convirtió en el típico amigo gay que todas las mujeres desean y del cual inevitablemente estuviste enamorada. Fueron juntos a la universidad e incluso estudiaron la misma carrera. Cualquier especialista diría que tenían una relación demasiado… obsesiva, pero a ella le daba igual. Mientras Fred estuviera junto a ella, todos los pilares de su vida estarían en pie.

−¿En serio? Yo no he oído nada… −le dijo Robin mientras cogía una buena bocanada de aire.

−¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás horrible!

Robin puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró al lunático de su amigo. Dejó su bolsa y la carpeta de los archivos en una mesa y se quitó las medias rotas. Con un suspiro las tiró a la papelera más cercana y volvió a ponerse los tacones.

−¿Mejor? –le preguntó a Fred mientras extendía los brazos y giraba sobre sí misma.

−Sí, mejor… −contestó este poco convencido. –Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

−¿Después de tantos años conociéndome todavía me lo tienes que preguntar? –le dijo con una media sonrisa.

−Supongo que no. –le respondió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. –En fin nena, date prisa porque hay demasiados peces gordos allí fuera y dudo que quieran esperar más.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y cogió los archivos de la mesa. Inspiró hondo tres veces y se dirigió hacia el atril del escenario. Las luces y los focos la cegaron durante unos segundos y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad fue consciente de que había más de 500 personas en la sala. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla asentándose en primer lugar en su estomago. Sintió como la ansiedad y el miedo se apoderaban de ella. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero para su desgracia no podía hacerlo. Este era el trabajo de su vida, lo más importante que hubiera hecho jamás. Se lo debía a sí misma, pero más importante aún, se lo debía a la memoria de sus padres. Armándose de valor, ajustó el micro a su boca y cogió el puntero laser.

−Buenos días, damas y caballeros. –notaba como la voz le temblaba, instintivamente miro hacia abajo y vio a Fred sonriéndole, ese gestó bastó para infundirle ánimos. –les agradezco que estén aquí en este día. La conferencia de hoy trata sobre la… Atlántida.

La gente comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo.

−Sé que muchos de ustedes piensan que es un simple mito, pero tenemos pruebas de que la mítica isla que Platón describió realmente existió.

De nuevo un murmullo de voces que cada vez más se iban intensificando.

−¿Cómo sabe que realmente existió? –preguntó un señor regordete con unas lentes gruesas.

Robin pasó a la siguiente diapositiva que mostraba una daga antigua.

−Hemos encontrado esta objeto. Las pruebas del carbono confirman que tiene una antigüedad de más de 9000 años a.C.

−Es imposible. Todos los objetos metálicos están datados de épocas muy posteriores. –le replicó una señora pelirroja.

−Es cierto, pero estamos hablando de una isla mística que existió muchísimo antes de las sociedades primitivas posteriores. –contestó Robin con la mayor tranquilidad posible. –Además… −pasó de diapositiva nuevamente.− hemos encontrado también un diario.

−¿Un diario? –exclamó un señor de pelo gris al cual Robin reconoció pues fue su profesor de Griego en la facultad. –los libros no existieron hasta muchísimos siglos después… Todos los escritos que hemos recuperado están en papiros o en tablillas de arcilla…

−Lo sé, pero las pruebas muestran que…

−Es usted una farsante. –le recriminó. −¿De verdad espera que todos los aquí presentes creamos semejante disparate? Por favor, deje de malgastar nuestro tiempo… y también el suyo.

−Pero…No es ninguna mentira. La Atlántida realmente existió. Por favor, esperen…−suplicó Robin desde el atril.

Uno a uno los científicos e investigadores abandonaron la sala. Él único que siguió allí fue Ben, su profesor, el cual la miraba con desprecio.

−Es usted una vergüenza. –le dijo antes de marcharse igual que el resto.

Y allí quedó Robin muerta de vergüenza y ardiendo de rabia en su interior. ¿Por qué era tan difícil asimilar la verdad? La Atlántida existió, no era un simple escrito… La isla mística fue tan real como lo era ella…

Enfadada con el mundo, se quitó los tacones y salió corriendo. En su trayecto tiró los papeles a la basura y recogió su bolso de la mesa. Fred la seguía sin decir ni una palabra. Una vez estuvo a salvo en el taxi comenzó a llorar.

−¿Por qué ha pasado esto…? –preguntó entre sollozos.

−Ambos sabíamos lo que suponía presentar esto con tan pocas pruebas… −contestó Fred mientras le daba suaves palmadas en el hombro.

−Es injusto… Tú sabes que esto es real…

Fred asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó suavemente. Robin apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y aspiró el suave aroma a limón y lavanda. Realmente si Fred desaparecía de su vida ella estaría terminada. Subió la cabeza ligeramente y capturó sus labios suavemente. Él no se apartó, sabía lo dolida que estaba y lo que necesitaba. Por ello la apoyo contra el cristal y profundizo el beso.

−Coff, coff… Hemos llegado. –anunció el conductor.

Robin se apartó avergonzada y abrió la puerta del taxi. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Fred.

−¿Volverás conmigo a Nueva Orleans?

Él negó con la cabeza.

−Tengo un par de cosas que hacer todavía por aquí.

−Podría quedarme contigo, no hace falta que vuelva tan pronto… −dijo Robin apenas con un hilo de voz.

−Tienes que volver a casa, ya sabes cómo se pondrá Boa si no te ve esta noche allí.

Robin sonrió ligeramente. Su compañera de piso podría ser un auténtico demonio cada vez que ella estaba fuera, así que, lo más seguro para la casa y para la salud mental de las dos, era que ella volviera. Se inclinó suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fred.

−Te llamaré pronto.

Fred sonrió. Robin bajó del coche y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se quedó parada en mitad de la calle hasta que vio al taxi desaparecer entre el bullicio de las calles de NY. Sin poder remediarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía frío, estaba cansada y hambrienta y lo único que deseaba era volver a casa.

Entre maldiciones consiguió volver a ponerse los tacones y subió a su habitación. Recogió las escasas pertenencias que tenía y las acomodó en su maleta de viaje. Siempre solía viajar ligera de equipaje, pues odiaba el tener que ir arrastrando la pesada bolsa de un lugar a otro. Por ello incluso odiaba llevar bolsos cuando salía. Para su desgracia era algo necesario, una mujer de su edad tenía que guardar las apariencias…

Una vez estuvo todo arreglado, bajó y pagó la cuenta del hotel.

−Espero que haya disfrutado de la estancia, señorita. –le dijo el joven encargado tras el mostrador.

Robin le sonrió y pagó la cuenta. Al salir del hotel miró el recibo. ¿300$ por dos noches? Definitivamente ese mes tendría que apretarse el cinturón…

Al anochecer ya había llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans. El cálido clima le dio la bienvenida, al igual que su amiga.

−¡Cariño! Te he echado de menos. –le dijo Boa mientras le daba un eufórico abrazo.

Robin le correspondió al abrazo.

−¿Qué tal estos días sin mi? ¿Has bajado a Chopper? Dime que sí, por favor...

Boa puso los ojos en blanco.

−¿Por quién me tomas? Soy una mujer adulta y responsable…

−Ya… −murmuró Robin por lo bajo para que no la oyera.

−Déjame que te ayude. –le dijo Boa mientras le quitaba el equipaje de las manos.

−Gracias.

Boa era la mejor amiga de Robin. Se conocieron en la facultad el segundo año de carrera. Al igual que ella, terminó completamente colada por Fred y se llevó una gran desilusión cuando descubrió que era gay. Aunque para ser sinceros, su desilusión acabó con el coche de Fred sin neumáticos y un gran pene roto en el capó. Digamos que su amiga no llevaba muy bien eso de que los hombres la rechazaran… Y no era de extrañar. Boa era una mujer espléndida. Tenía su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y unos profundos ojos azules. Durante su estancia en la facultad muchos las confundieron por hermanas con el enorme parecido que tenían, pero a diferencia de ella, Robin no se consideraba una mujer atractiva, sino alguien más del montón. Tras el _pequeño _incidente con Fred, se hicieron amigos y desde entonces siempre han estado juntos. Al salir de la universidad decidieron compartir piso y adoptar un perro. Quién no las conociera diría que son una perfecta pareja de lesbianas.

−¿Qué tal el vuelo, pequeña? –preguntó Boa mientras ponía la radio del coche. Estaba sonando Sweet emotion de Aerosmith, una de sus canciones preferidas.

−La verdad es que bien. –contestó Robin. – Rodeamos una tormenta tan enorme que parecía una cordillera aérea toda iluminada de rayos, fue genial.

Boa la miró con el ceño fruncido.

−Solo a ti te pueden gustar ese tipo de cosas.

Robin le sonrió y miró por la ventana. El día había sido demasiado duro y largo… Solo deseaba llegar a casa, tumbarse en la cama y abrazar a Chopper. La puesta de sol bañaba suavemente la carretera otorgándole todo tipo de tonalidades. Adoraba Nueva Orleans. Le encantaban los días de sol, los calurosos días del mes de abril y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, habían llegado a su hogar. Una pequeña casa de tres dormitorios que compraron entre las dos nada más acabar la universidad con el poco dinero que tenían ahorrado. A pesar de que se caía a pedazos ese era el único lugar al que Robin podía llamar hogar…

Cuando vivía con su tía tenía que hacer todo tipo de trabajos pesados y forzados. Jamás en su vida fue tratada como un miembro más de la familia, sino más como una sirvienta. Muchas noches se sentaba en la vieja mecedora de su habitación y leía la Cenicienta. En cierta manera su vida se asemejaba a la de aquella chica, pero la diferencia es que ella no se había casado con ningún chico millonario y no tenía la vida solucionada.

Robin subió hacia el piso superior. Su habitación era la que se encontraba orientada hacia el oeste, el que daba al patio trasero. Había echado de menos su cuarto, sin lugar a dudas… Apenas unos segundos después llegó a Chopper a darle la bienvenida. Su enorme golden se le tiró encima haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama.

−¡Hola mi pequeño! –le dijo con voz de niña pequeña mientras le besaba tras las orejas y le acariciaba el lomo. −¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Bien? ¿Shí? ¿Mami Boa te ha cuidado bien?

Segundos después como si la hubieran llamado apareció Boa apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

−Le he cuidado bien. –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. −¿Lo ves? No ha perdido ni un pelo.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco y continuó acariciando al perro.

−¿Qué cenamos? –preguntó Robin mientras se incorporaba y tiraba a Chopper al suelo.

−En casa fijo que no… −le dijo Boa mientras se dirigía hacia su armario. –Ponte algo…sexy, hoy salimos a Infierno.

Robin notó como el alma se le caía al suelo.

−¿Ahora? ¿Hoy? ¡Por qué!

−Vamos, no seas quejica… Has tenido un desastre de conferencia, necesitas salir y divertirte.

−¡Por eso mismo! Porque he tenido un día de mierda prefiero quedarme en casa y revolcarme en mi dolor.

Boa cerró la puerta de un portazo.

−Tu ropa es demasiado formal y remilgada, no te sirve nada…

−¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Robin poniéndose en pie.

−¿Decías? –le dijo mirándola por primera vez desde que había entrado al cuarto.

−Eres incorregible…

Boa le sacó la lengua y la arrastró a su habitación. Tras una larga inspección de toda su colección de ropa sacó lo que Robin jamás se pondría… Un vestido morado con corsé y unas botas altas de putón.

−¿De verdad esperas que me ponga esto? –preguntó Robin con la cabeza entre las manos.

−¡Vamos! Ese gilipollas de tu ex-profesor te ha avergonzado delante de … ¿cuántas personas dijiste que eran?

−500…

−¿¡500!? En fin, eso… 500 personas… Tienes que salir y comerte el mundo. Venga. Hazlo por mí. –Boa puso carita de cordero degollado.

−Eres una chantajista… −dijo Robin entre dientes mientras cogía el vestido y se iba al cuarto de baño.

Tras una ducha de agua caliente y una buena sesión de masaje, se puso el vestido de Boa. Cuando se miró al espejo se le cayó la boca al suelo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina en donde Boa estaba sirviendo dos Martini.

−¡Parezco un putón! –exclamó Robin señalándose una y otra vez con las manos.

Boa se encogió de hombros.

−A mi me parece que vas perfecta.

A Robin le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿En serio? Aunque bueno, mirándolo bien, ella iba bastante "tapada" en comparación a su amiga. Boa llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros de cuero a los cuales iban atados un liguero, unos calcetines altos y unas botas de motorista. La única prenda que llevaba en la parte de arriba era un top rojo atado al cuello que dejaba toda la espalda al aire y apenas tapaba el piercing de su ombligo.

_ ¡Pi-pi!_

Robin giró la cabeza al escuchar la bocina de un coche.

−¿Quién será a estas horas? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

−No te preocupes, solo es Ben. –le contestó Boa mientras se bebía de un trago el Martini.

−¿Ben?

−Mi compañero de trabajo. Se ofreció a ser el chofer al enterarse de que íbamos a salir.

−¿Tú tienes compañeros de trabajo?

Boa se encogió de hombros y se bebió el segundo Martini.

−¡Bien! Estamos listas. –le anunció mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con andar insinuante.

Robin suspiró y cogió las llaves y el bolso. Esa noche sin lugar a dudas iba a ser muuuuuy larga…

Una hora después, se encontraban en Infierno. Era un famoso club en Nueva Orleans llevado por un grupo de motoristas bohemios. ¿Una combinación rara? Sin duda, pero aun así el bar era muy popular entre los turistas y la gente joven.

Si ibas de manera normal, probablemente tendrías que comerte una buena cola, pero como iban con Boa, les pasaron nada más verles. Una vez dentro les llevaron hacia una mesa junto a la barra desde donde se veía el escenario, en donde un grupo aficionado, tocaba la canción de That Smell de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Robin no pudo evitar fijarse en el cantante. Era bastante alto y fornido, sus manos callosas parecían demasiado grandes para la guitarra que tocaba y su voz rasgada la llenó por completo.

−¿Quién es ese? –le preguntó a Boa.

Boa miró hacia la dirección en la que su amiga le apuntaba, al darse cuenta de a quién se refería soltó una carcajada.

−¿Ese? Ese es Roronoa Zoro, nena.

Robin frunció el ceño.

−Tiene un curioso nombre…

Boa llamó al camarero y pidió tres cervezas.

−Sí, creo que es de origen asiático si no me equivoco. De todas maneras pierdes el tiempo fijándote en él.

Robin estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, pero prefirió callar. No quería que su amiga interpretara su curiosidad como algo más… La noche fue pasando al igual que las copas. Boa estaba completamente bebida ligando con Ben el cual no hacía el menor indicio de resistirse. Ambos reían y se besuqueaban como dos enamorados. Ella un poco cortada por ellos dos, decidió darles intimidad yendo al baño.

A pesar de que había bebido poco, el alcohol la había dejado algo contenta. Vagó por los vacíos pasillos hacia donde creía que estaba el baño y abrió la puerta de madera la cual chirrió.

Lo que sus ojos vieron la dejaron paralizada… Allí estaba el cantante del escenario descuartizando a un hombre. Robin se encogió ante la horripilante visión mientras la bilis le subía a la boca.

El chico, al darse cuenta de que estaba allí, huyó. Ella estaba atemorizada por lo que estaba presenciando. El cadáver del hombre estaba completamente mutilado y el hedor de la sangre la envolvía por completo. Robin se sintió enferma. Sin poder evitarlo se dio la vuelta y vomitó. Cuando su estomago se asentó suavemente, decidió ir a buscar a su amiga, pero los pasillos le resultaban desconcidos.

Cuando giró la esquina para regresar, se chocó contra alguien. Alzando ligeramente la vista le vio a él, Zoro. Dando varios pasos hacia atrás intentó salir corriendo, pero notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_MUAHAHA. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Algo raro, ¿no? En fin, no os alarméis mucho, que todavía quedan cosas por explicar y meternos en la trama. Esta es una breve introducción de la historia, así que es normal que os parezca algo aburrida (todavía) os aseguro que pronto se pondrá interesante. No olvidéis las reviews y muchos saludos a todos :3_


	2. Chapter 2

[7 de abril, Nueva Orleans]

Sus ojos se encontraron un momento en el espacio.

Zoro pudo apreciar belleza y sabiduría en ellos. Una ola de culpabilidad le azotó en el mismo momento en el que veía caer su cuerpo. Antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, lo cogió con cuidando cargando todo su peso. La mujer a pesar de poseer una constitución fuerte y ser bastante alta, era muy liviana. La llevó a través de los oscuros pasillos del bar hasta una habitación en la planta superior.

Con cuidado la depositó sobre el colchón. Ante la enorme cercanía que tenían ambos, no pudo evitar aspirar su agradable aroma. Olía flores. Para ser exactos olía igual que las flores de los cerezos en flor. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió por completo al recordar su hogar.

Hacía ya más de tres años que había abandonado Tokio, y para ser justo consigo mismo, debía admitir que extrañaba su vida pasada. Echaba de menos a su maestro, a sus alumnos y compañeros, pero sobre todo la echaba de menos a _ella_.

Meneó la cabeza para ahuyentar los dolorosos recuerdos.

No podía dejar que su pasado le dominara, sobre todo, no podía vivir en el pasado. Él tenía una nueva vida y a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones deseaba no haber salido jamás de Japón, la vida en Nueva Orleans era mucho más de lo que nunca pudiera haber soñado.

Aspiro su agradable olor una vez más, antes de pararse en pie y salir de la habitación, la cual cerró con llave para evitar que huyera.

Odiaba tener que encargarse del trabajo de los demás, pero para su desgracia era necesario que lo hiciera. Zoro corrió a grandes zancadas por los pasillos hasta llegar al almacén, en donde por suerte encontró el cadáver en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Revolvió la habitación hasta encontrar un contenedor de hierro en el cual metió todos los miembros del hombre. Lo roció con aceite y alcohol. Sacando el paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo trasero, cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Le dio un par de bocanadas y lo tiró al contenedor. El olor a carne quemada impregnada el ambiente. A pesar de tener la sangre fría para hacer algo así, Zoro odiaba el olor nauseabundo que la barbarie provocaba.

Sin mirar atrás se marchó del almacén. Había terminado con un asunto pendiente, pero todavía le quedaba otro. Para ser exactos se trataba de una morena de casi metro ochenta que descansaba sobre su cama.

.

Robin abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente para intentar apaciguar el malestar. Los recuerdos de la noche vagaban como destellos, pero ninguno de ellos era tan nítido como el de Zoro descuartizando a aquel hombre.

Temiendo por sufrir el mismo cruel destino, se levantó de la cama a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta, la cual encontró cerrada.

−Mierda...

Utilizó toda la fuerza que poseía para intentar echar la puerta abajo, pero no funcionó. Resignada fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama a la espera de que alguien viniera a sacarla de allí. Pero... ¿y si nadie venía? ¿Y si moría de hambre y deshidratación? ¿Y qué haría si tenía que ir al baño?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó paso al mismísimo diablo.

Sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez en el espacio.

Una mezcla entra miedo, curiosidad y deseo la embargó. Ese hombre suponía un misterio para ella desde el mismo momento en que le vio subido al escenario. Y no había nada que Robin adorase más que descubrir los misterios.

Zoro miró a la extraña mujer que se encontraba sentada sobre su cama. Había visto demasiadas mujeres a lo largo de su vida como para saber si una mujer era atractiva o no, y esta lo era. Acostumbrado a la belleza asiática, le sorprendió los perfectos rasgos que tenía. Nunca había sido partidario de las mujeres occidentales, pero esta en concreto tenía algo que le llamaba como el más exquisito de los saques.

−¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Su suave acento sureño le invadió enviando una descarga eléctrica desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus dedos. Tenía la voz más melódica y armoniosa que jamás hubiera escuchado.

−Te desmayaste en el pasillo.

Zoro se sorprendió ante la facilidad con la que le había mentido. Ella pareció dudar de su respuesta unos segundos antes de que su rostro no reflejara ningún tipo de emoción.

−Entiendo... ¿Y por qué me encerraste aquí?

De nueva una pregunta. Esta vez para su desgracia no tenía una respuesta. La mujer no paraba de intimidarlo con la mirada a la espera de que le contestara, pero él simplemente no quería hacerlo.

−¿No vas a responderme? −inquirió.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

−No tengo nada que responderte...

−Ya veo...

Robin notaba como la ira fluía a través de los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo. ¿Qué no tenía nada que responderle? Para empezar, le había pillado descuartiando un cuerpo...y luego la había golpeando en la cabeza hasta dejarla inconsciente. Eso sin mencionar que la había encerrado en una habitación. ¿Y decía que no tenía nada que contestar? Si bien podía fardar de que tenía una paciencia infinita con él la estaba perdiendo.

Se encontraba exhausta. Había tenido el peor día de su vida con la conferencia y para colmo Boa la había arrastrado hasta un bar de mala muerte todo y para que la encerraran en una habitación. No darle una mínima explicación ya era demasiado.

−Mira... no sé qué estás tramando o qué es lo que está pasando, pero yo tengo que irme...− le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

De pronto Robin vio como su musculoso brazo le impedía el paso. Alzó levemente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro era estoico. Los suaves rasgos asiáticos le daban un aspecto exótico e incitante. Por sus características dedujo que recién acabaría de entrar en la veintena. A pesar de tener una apariencia joven tenía el aspecto de un hombre. Un hombre que la atraía y excitaba como ningún otro. Sin quererlo, desvió la vista hacia sus labios, carnosos y plenos que actualmente se encontraba fruncidos en una delgada línea. Si lo quisiera podía girar el rostro y tomarlos entre los suyos. A pesar de que una fuerza descomunal la empujaba a hacerlo, se contuvo.

−No puedo dejar que te vayas de aquí.− le dijo con una voz grave y rasgada que hizo que todas las células del cuerpo de Robin ansiaran tocarlo.

Le miró durante unos segundos antes de coger su brazo y torcerlo. Mediante una llave consiguió inmovilizarlo sobre su espalda y estamparle contra la pared.

−Lo siento cariño, me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero por desgracia tengo cosas que hacer.− le dijo Robin antes de salir corriendo por la puerta entreabierta.

Zoro se maldijo a si mismo al darse cuenta en el lío en el que se había metido. Esa mujer lo había desarmado en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nunca jamás creyó que alguien con su apariencia pudiera ser tan escurridiza. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió en su busca. Corrió por los oscuros pasillos durante unos minutos, pero no hubo ni rastro de ella.

−Joder −masculló apretando los dientes.

Si le contaba a alguien lo que había visto era su fin, sin lugar a dudas... Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y presionó la tecla 2.

−Franky, necesito que me hagas un favor...

.

.

.

[10 de abril, Las Vegas]

La suerte le sonreía, como casi siempre. En solo una noche había conseguido reunir cerca de 2000$. ¡Y sin hacer trampa! Todo un reto para Nami Sanders. Para su desgracia tenía que jugar limpio en estos casinos, pues la vigilancia era enorme y un simple error podría suponer la cárcel, o algo peor... la muerte.

Las Vegas no era un lugar en donde uno hiciera trampas, no señor. Estaba lleno de mafiosos y narcotraficantes, en otras palabras, era la ratonera de todo ser malvado que pudiera existir. Y para ser sinceros, Nami valoraba demasiado su vida como para terminar enterrada en algún lugar del desierto, en donde su cuerpo de descompondría por el calor o algo mucho más horrendo, sería devorada por los animales salvajes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante su macabro pensamiento.

−_Concéntrate nena, no es hora de delirar..._

Nami pensaba jugar una mano más. Con 3000$ tendría suficiente para pagar el primer trimestre de universidad, que era exactamente el motivo por el cual estaba allí. La habían echado de los casinos de Nueva Orleans por armar alboroto, herir a clientes, estafa a la banca y unos cuantos delitos más... Si no fuera por la buena influencia de su madre, posiblemente hubiera estado una buena temporada pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, todo había sido culpa de su madre. Si ella no se hubiera retirado de la Marina, ahora no pasarían por las penurias económicas por las que pasaban... La vida era demasiado cara cuando formabas parte de una familia pobre, cuyos únicos ingresos provenían de una plantación de naranjas y mandarinas, y todo para que cuando hubiera una mala cosecha quedaran prácticamente arruinadas.

Su hermana, Nojiko, había salido a trabajar al extranjero gracias a una beca. De vez en cuando mandaba dinero, pero era insuficiente... Gracias a los antecedentes que Nami tenía, no había podido conseguir que ninguna universidad financiara sus estudios y la única forma que tenía para poder estudiar y labrarse un futuro, era pagando. A lo largo de su corta vida había aprendido que el dinero es lo que mueve el mundo, no las personas, sino el poder. Y para ser justos, ella quería tener el poder.

−¡15 negro! ¡Gana la señorita!

Nami estaba eufórica. Tan solo le quedaban 500$ más. Si lo conseguía, iba a morir de satisfacción, sin lugar a dudas...

−Apuesto 500 más al...−dudó durante unos instantes el número que quería elegir.− al 23 rojo.

−Muy bien, marchando 500 al 23...

Todos los jugadores estaban absortos observando el movimiento de la ruleta. La bola blanca dio un par de giros en el aire antes de caer sobre el 23. De pronto un fuerte golpe echó la ruleta abajo haciendo que la bola se perdiera entre el bullicio. Nami miró horrorizada como su dinero y sus esperanzas caían al vacío. A lo lejos vio el motivo por el que el suelo había temblado. Un joven de no más de 18 o 19 años estaba teniendo una pelea con guardaespaldas.

La ira la embargó por completo, si alguna vez había tenido algo de paciencia en su cuerpo, la había perdido en el mismo momento en el que ese desgraciado había arruinado sus sueños. Nami se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde la pelea continuaba. La gente al ver su rostro, se apartaba con temor hacia los lados. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, sacó una pequeña barra que tenía guardada bajo la falda y lo apuntó amenazante.

−¡TÚ! ¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?

El chico la miró confundido.

−¿Qué?− preguntó inocentemente.

−Has... has... HAS ARRUINADO MI VIDA.− le chilló Nami mientras comenzaba a azotarle con el arma.

El chico no se defendió, sino que se quedó mirándola de una manera extraña, aunque Nami no fue consciente de eso. Estaba demasiado absorta descargando su rabia, que tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo el guardaespaldas se preparaba para golpearla también. Cuando cobró la razón, lo único que vio fue un enorme puño acercándose a su estomago. Cerró los ojos de manera instintiva, esperando el golpe el cual nunca vino. Abriéndolos, vio como el chico se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Asustada, alzó la vista y le miró. Sus ojos se encontraron el momento justo para comunicar un mensaje:¿estás bien?

Nami notó como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos. El chico la había salvado interponiendo su cuerpo en medio. Con enorme angustia y agradecimiento en el cuerpo, le cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Todavía se preguntaba por qué no había gritado o agonizado ante la paliza, sin lugar a dudas ese golpe era tan fuerte como para partirle las costillas, pero él no parecía sufrir _demasiado_ ante ello. Nami notó la cercanía de su cuerpo y un sentimiento extraño la embargó. Antes de poder realizar ninguna acción, el muchacho se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a golpear con fuerza al guardaespaldas. Sus puños se movían tan rápidamente, que Nami apenas pudo seguirlos con los ojos. Apenas unos segundos después, el hombre caía de espaldas inconsciente.

El chico se encontraba con los puños ensangrentados. Nami le miró horrorizada. ¿Quién era este tipo? Antes de poder formular cualquier otra pregunta en su mente, notó como la cogía por las rodillas y se la echaba como un saco al hombro. Ella intentó protestar, patalear e incluso le mordió, pero él parecía inmune a cualquiera de sus ataques. Resignada, dejó que la llevara por los abarrotados pasillos del casino. Una vez en el exterior, el aire fresco de la noche le dio de lleno. Cuando fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se vio sentada en el asiento delantero de un coche.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?− preguntó Nami mientras veía como le ponía el arnés y el cinturón.

Él no contestó, sino que simplemente cerró bien las correas y se dirigió a su asiento.

−¡Te estoy hablando!− la furia la llenaba por completo.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa torcida. Su corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza. Avergonzada, apartó la mirada para que no viera el tenue rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Condujo como un loco por las llenas calles de Las Vegas hasta que salió hacia la autopista. Sin ningún aviso giró el volante con fuerza hacia la izquierda y comenzó a ir campo a través. Ahora Nami entendía porqué le había puesto tantas cuerdas, pues el coche no paraba de botar ante el desigual terreno. Cerca de cuarenta minutos después, el chico apagó el motor.

Nami no vio nada a su alrededor. El desierto estaba bañado por la luz de la luna, pero aparte de eso no había ninguna otra iluminación. Giró el rostro hacia su "secuestrador" y le observó detenidamente por primera vez.

Él parecía joven, no tendría más de 20 años. Sus rasgos infantiles, pero masculinos a la vez le daban un aspecto increíble. Una pequeña cicatriz invadía el lado izquierdo de su cara, bajo el ojo, pero lejos de darle una apariencia repugnante a Nami le pareció de lo más masculina. Su cabello color azabache caía desordenado sin ninguna dirección previa.

−Bien, ya llegamos.− anunció el tipo.

Nami se asombró ante la profundidad que su voz emanaba. Nunca imaginó que un tipo como él pudiera poseer una voz tan atractiva. Aunque... para qué mentirse, él en sí era atractivo. Poseía un aura que derrochaba virilidad, pero a la vez calidez y ternura. Era una mezcla extraña, sin lugar a dudas.

−¿Por qué me has traído contigo?− preguntó Nami dubitativa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

−No lo sé, simplemente quería traerte...

Nami le pegó una colleja.

−¡Ese no es motivo para secuestrar a nadie!− le chilló enfadada, aunque pronto recuperó la tranquilidad al ver su rostro _apenado._− ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente aquí?

−Es mi escondite secreto. Pasaremos la noche aquí y ya mañana iremos a Nueva Orleans.

−¿Nueva Orleans? ¿Eres de allí?

El chico le dio una sonrisa torcida.

−Soy Luffy, encantado.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

−¡Eso deberías haberlo hecho antes!

−Ah... Se me olvidó. Shishishi.

¿En serio? ¿De verdad le estaba pasando esto a ella? Su único fin era ganar algo de dinero para poder pagar la universidad... Y sin comerlo ni beberlo estaba envuelta con un pirado que la había secuestrado sin motivo alguno... Por lo menos le saldría el viaje de regreso a casa gratis, algo es algo, ¿no?

Luffy bajó del coche y estiro las piernas durante un rato. Estaba esperando a que la chica saliera del coche, pero no lo hacía. Preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto. Cuando abrió la puerta, un fuerte golpe impacto en su cara. De manera instintiva sujetó allí en donde lo había golpeando. Alzó la vista solo para ver como la mujer caía sobre él y ponía una extraña vara contra su cuerpo.

−Ahora, querido Luffy...−dijo la mujer.− Dime qué cojones hago aquí.

Luffy sonrió. ¿Quería jugar? Bien, a él le encantaba jugar. Con un movimiento ágil se incorporó con ella en brazos y la estampó contra el capó del coche, quedando encima de ella. Con fuerza inmovilizó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y apoyó todo su peso para evitar que se moviera.

−Ya te lo he dicho... Simplemente me apetecía.− le contestó Luffy mientras aspiraba su fresco aroma a cítricos.

Nami se ruborizó por sus actos. El tipo era un animal, sin lugar a dudas. Notaba su esbelto cuerpo contra el de ella y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de calor revolverle las entrañas. Con las manos sobre su cabeza intentó forcejear para que la soltara, pero él la agarraba con una fuerza de hierro.

−Y dime...− le preguntó Luffy mientras acariciaba con la punta de la nariz su cuello.− ¿Cómo te llamas?

Nami no podía respirar. Su olor masculino impregnaba todos sus sentidos dejándola completamente K.O. Nunca jamás había permitido que nadie la tocara de esta manera. No había permitido en su vida que un hombre se acercara a ella a menos de un metro... Y aquí estaba él, rompiendo todas las barreras que había construido. Para ser sincera consigo misma le gustaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella... Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Era un desconocido! Acababa de conocerle y aun así, ¿tenía extraños pensamientos con respecto a él? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Finalmente, tras un duro debate en su interior, decidió decirle su nombre.

−Me llamo Nami... Nami Sanders.

Luffy apoyó suavemente los labios sobre la base de su garganta. Nami respiró entrecortadamente al sentir un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

−Nami...− murmuró el chico con los labios pegados a su cuello.− Me gusta.

Finalmente se apartó soltándola de su agarre. Nami suspiró agitada.

−Yo soy Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy.− le dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia ella.

Nami le miró sorprendida. Un extraño sentimiento recorrió en su interior, como si conociera a ese chico de toda la vida... Alargó la mano para tomarla entre la suya. Un sentimiento de familiaridad la embargó por completo, como si su cuerpo reconociera el tacto de él.

−Encantada de conocerte, Luffy...

La vida de ambos había iba a cambiar con esta nueva amistad y en poco tiempo se darían cuenta de cuánto...

.

.

.

[Nueva Orleans]

Robin despertó con los lametazos de su perro.

−Para, Chopper...

Pero el perro no lo hacía. Abriendo los ojos vio que no era Chopper quién lamía su cara, sino una especie de demonio desfigurado. Chilló con todas sus fuerzas al verse bañada en sangre.

Boa estaba sirviéndose un café en la cocina cuando escuchó gritar a Robin. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas hasta su cuarto. Cuando la encontró, su amiga estaba en la esquina de la habitación con las manos en la cabeza llorando. Con precaución para no asustarla se acercó a ella.

−¿Qué es lo que pasa?− preguntó Boa mientras apoyaba suavemente la mano en su hombro.

Como si estuviera en trance, Robin mantenía la vista fija en un punto lejano. Poco a poco su expresión de horror se fue suavizando y por primera vez en varios minutos la miró.

−Lo he visto... − dijo jadeando.

−¿Qué es lo que has visto?− inquirió Boa.

−El fin del mundo...− murmuró mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Boa no sabía que hacer. A su amiga en ocasiones s ele iba la pinza, eso era una realidad, pero jamás la había visto en este estado. Robin era una persona tranquila y madura, nunca perdía los estribos ni la paciencia, era la serenidad personificada. Pero ahora estaba asustada y para que algo como eso pudiera pasarse, debía de ser real, sin lugar a dudas.

Hancock la abrazó y la consoló. Estuvieron sentadas en el suelo de la habitación durante un par de minutos hasta que Robin se serenó.

−Lo siento... He perdido los nervios.

−¿Seguro que estás bien?− preguntó Boa todavía con dudas.

Robin asintió.

−Ha sido extraño... No sé, una pesadilla.− Robin miró a su alrededor.− Uff, ¿cuándo llegamos a casa?

−Esta madrugada... ¿No lo recuerdas?

−No... creo que bebí demasiado.

Boa asintió con la cabeza.

−Y que lo digas... De vuelta a casa vomitaste en el coche de Ben y luego estuviste cantando durante toda una hora la canción de Heroe de Mariah Carey.

−¿De verdad hice eso? Por favor... No me vuelvas a sacar de casa.

−Sí, creo que durante una buena temporada te dejaré cuidando al perro.

Robin sonrió y se levantó el suelo. Un leve mareo la embargó y no pudo evitar sostenerse contra la pared para no caer. Pequeños destellos fugaces venían a su cabeza, pero nada en concreto. Definitivamente no volvería a beber de esta manera... Hacer el ridículo con esa edad no estaba bien. Tras sentir que se encontraba más estable, se dirigió al baño para darse una larga y tendida ducha. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos y la ayudó a pensar con mayor claridad.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior era muy confusos, sin lugar a dudas... pero había algo que no cuadraba. Para ser exactos, se trataba del olor a cuero y hierro que su cuerpo tenía. Debía admitir que era extraño, pues no se había acostado con ningún hombre, a menos que ella recordara y si lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría Boa a su lado comiéndole la olla al respecto...No, definitivamente había pasado algo, pero simplemente no conseguía recordarlo.

Suspiró y apago el grifo. A pesar de que estuvieran en vacaciones de abril, tenía planeado ir a la Universidad para adelantar trabajo y corregir exámenes. Era una buena manera de distraerse y no quedarse en casa comiendo trufas de chocolate y leyendo las últimas novelas de Anne Rice o Kinley MacGregor. Y sobre todo, era una buena manera para no pensar en la noche anterior...

.

Zoro despertó al anochecer. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Los suaves rayos de sol se escondían detrás de los majestuosos edificios de Nueva Orleans. Otro día había terminado, y con él, otra noche comenzaba. Todos sus instintos le decían que estuviera alerta, pues un enorme peligro acechaba. Sin ninguna duda, era un buen momento para que las fuerzas del mal hicieran de las suyas.

Resignado por sus macabros pensamientos, se dirigió a la ducha. Tenía el olor a cereza impregnado en el cuerpo. Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en la mujer que había conocido el día anterior. Su belleza, al igual que su astucia e inteligencia le habían dejado desarmado por completo. Nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer como ella, pero por desgracia no la volvería a ver... Ella, fue un error, un terrible y perfecto error. En su interior, cada célula de su cuerpo pedía volver a verla.

−_Cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías obtenerlo._

Zoro recordó las sabías palabras de su maestro. Sí, sin lugar a dudas desear volver a verla era lo peor que podía pasarle...

Salió a eso de las diez en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Las calles de Nueva Orleans bullían de gente que salía a divertirse. Zoro sintió cierta envidia por todas aquellas personas que vivían ignorando la realidad. Cada uno de ellos tenían familia, amigos, hijos, trabajos y mascotas a las que cuidar; llevaban una vida tranquila, algo que él también deseaba. Pero para su desgracia, el deber le llamaba.

Estaba paseando por las calles de Bourbon Street cuando sintió algo... extraño. Era la misma sensación que había tenido la noche anterior. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que se diera la vuelta y no mirara atrás, pero él no hizo caso. Con la mano apoyada sobre las katanas que llevaba bajo la gabardina se dirigió hacia un pequeño callejón.

El ambiente olía a humedad y sangre rancia. Vio varias extremidades repartidas por el suelo, todas ellas descuartizadas y llenas de marcas. Una oleada de repugnancia le invadió por completo al ver al demonio comerse la cabeza de un niño pequeño. Asqueado, sacó la katana y cortó la cabeza del bicho en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La sangre y las vísceras se esparcieron por todo el callejón. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, Zoro se puso unos guantes y comenzó a meter los cuerpos en el cubo de la basura, el cual prendió fuego. Se quedó contemplando el extraño espectáculo durante unos segundos, antes de sentir una nueva amenaza a dos calles de donde él se encontraba.

Zoro corrió entre la gente. No miraba por dónde iba, pues iba empujando y tropezando con cada lugareño y turista. Cuando llegó al lugar del cual había sentido la presencia, se quedó estupefacto ante lo que vio.

La mujer de la noche anterior sostenía un bate de béisbol y se estaba enfrentando a un demonio. El bicho la miraba con ansia y hambre y a pesar de lo horrible de la situación no parecía asustada, al contrario, parecía disfrutar... El demonio se abalanzó contra ella tirándola al suelo. Consciente de que podría matarla Zoro corrió hacia allí y cogiendo al demonio del pescuezo lo tiró lejos de ella. Se arrodilló junto a la mujer y la examinó rápidamente con la vista.

−¿Te ha mordido?

Por la apariencia confundida de su cara supo que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

Zoro no tuvo tiempo para hablar. Se dio la vuelta y sacó las katanas. El demonio se resistía y esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que pudo pillarle desprevenido. De un corte limpio le rebanó la cabeza. Dándose prisa apiló el cadáver y lo quemó. Luego se acercó a la mujer de nuevo.

Robin miraba con asombro como Zoro palmaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin querer la golpeó en las costillas, justo donde el demonio la había mordido. Hizo una mueca de dolor y vio el horror en su rostro.

−Mierda, mierda, mierda...− dijo Zoro.

Sí, definitivamente la habían mordido. Sacó un cuchillo del cinto y lo acercó a la hoguera. Luego le subió la camiseta con rudeza.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?− preguntó Robin mientras se tapaba rápidamente.

−Te han mordido... y si no actuamos rápidamente te convertirás en una de esas cosas.

La mirada de Zoro era dura, impasible, inescrutable...

−¿De qué estás hablando?

−No es momento para hablar, mujer... Súbete la camiseta.

Robin le miró con pasividad.

−No.

−Te he dicho que te subas la camiseta... − la paciencia de Zoro se estaba agotando.

−Y yo te he dicho que no.

Maldita sea, ¿acaso quería morir? Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogió con fuerza y le arrancó la camisa. Durante un par de segundos quedó estupefacto ante la belleza de su cuerpo. Desechando cualquier pensamiento indecente, le apartó las manos con rudeza y miró la mordedura que tenía sobre las costillas. La mujer pataleaba y le empujaba, pero su fuerza no era ni la mitad de la que él poseía. Actuando rápidamente y sin miramientos, acercó la hoja caliente del cuchillo hacia su piel. La escuchó gritar de dolor y en su interior sintió que algo se rompía en él. Dejó que la hoja quemara su piel durante unos segundos ante de retirarlo.

Robin notó como el dolor la desgarraba por dentro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Intentó empujarlo y apartarlo de ella, pero el tío tenía la fuerza de un toro, finalmente no le quedó otra que resignarse. Los segundos en los que mantuvo el cuchillo contra sus costillas le parecieron eternos. Cuando se lo quitó, lo apartó de un empujón y se abrazó a si misma para intentar apaciguar los escalofríos y las nauseas que la azotaban.

−Lo siento...− le escuchó murmurar. Pero para ella, no había ningún lo siento que consiguiera apaciguar la rabia que sentía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Zoro se sintió ansioso. Se frotó la mano con la frente y buscó alguna manera de calmarla, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. La mujer yacía en suelo apretándose las costillas con fuerza. Un sentimiento de culpa se asentó en su estomago. Con miedo a que la rechazara se acercó a ella lentamente. Para su sorpresa, no opuso ninguna resistencia. Le apartó las manos con delicadeza y examinó la herida. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la chaqueta y se la extendió.

−Pontela... no quiero que te enfermes.

Robin le miró con el rostro prácticamente anegado en lágrimas. A pesar de la barbarie que había cometido, aceptó la chaqueta y se la puso. Inspiró el suave aroma a cuero y hierro y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella. Su cabeza palpitaba para mantenerse consciente, pero fue imposible. La amarga agonía que fluía dentro de ella la había dejado incapacitada, debilitada.

Zoro observó como la mujer caía inconsciente en el suelo. Con preocupación se acercó a ella y le tomó el pulso. Para su suerte, seguía viva. Había podido actuar rápidamente antes de que el veneno se extendiera y se transformara en una de esas extrañas criaturas. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, la cargó en brazos y salió del callejón.

Exhaló un suspiro largo, cansado. Con un gesto de ternura acunó su cuerpo en sus brazos. Por extraño que pareciera había algo en esa mujer que lo debilitaba, que hacía que todas las defensas de su cuerpo se quebraran... Esa mujer desconocida estaba cambiando el mundo, mejor dicho, todo su mundo...

* * *

_Jé, creo que me he pasado escribiendo este capítulo... Peeeeeeeeeeeero, sed buenos y no me matéis xDD  
No olvidéis las reveiews dejándome vuestra opinión.  
¡Un saludo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Buh! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. ¿Cómo os va? Espero que bien. Siento que el primer capítulo me hayas salido tan... ¿extraño? Sí, supongo que esa es la palabra, puesto que Robin no tiene un carácter tan frágil ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno, como dije al principio...cada personaje sufrirá una serie de cambios hasta ser lo que son, como es obvio... Es lo que dicen: según la forma en la que te haya ido la vida, así es como serás... Pues va de esa manera. Tanto ella como el resto de personajes madurarán según las experiencias y vivencias que vayan a tener, así que no nos desesperemos... Todo a su debido tiempo._

_No sé si a vosotros os ha pasado, pero en el anterior capítulo, la escena de Luffy y Nami me volvió loca. Es un poco extraño así por las buenas ponerles escenas tan "cercanas", pero... ¿acaso no es esa la personalidad de Luffy? Todo lo que quiero y cuando quiero; no importa que no esté bien, no importa que no pueda, no importa que me lo prohíban, si es lo que deseo es lo que haré. De allí a que tuviera escenas tan sexy's con ella, puesto que a pesar de que en One Piece parezca algo tonto, es una persona que tiene claro las cosas que quiere hacer y cuándo las quiere, por lo que si él desea a Nami la tomará. Ok, spoiler no (?) jaja_

_En fin, no me queda mucho que decir puesto que ya me estoy yendo por las ramas, lo único que diré para la conclusión es que espero que la historia no os decepcione y que me hagáis saber vuestra opinión al respecto, puesto que con las críticas es como más se mejora. Sin más preámbulos os dejo con la lectura._

_¡Un saludo enorme!_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

**FICHA**

**Nombre: **Nami Sanders.  
**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 3 de julio.  
**Edad:** 20 años.  
**Altura:** 1.69 cm.  
**Peso:** 54 kg.  
**Género:** Femenino.  
**Color preferido:** Naranja.  
**Comida preferida:** La fruta.  
**Canción preferida:** When you are gone - Avril Lavigne  
**Le encantan**: las mandarinas y la cartografía.  
**Odia:** a los pervertidos.  
**Natal de: **desconocido.  
**Residente en:** Nueva Orleans, .  
**Ocupación**: estudiante de Geografía en la Universidad de Nueva Orleans.  
**Historia:** Nami es la hija adoptada de Bellemere, una ex-marine retirada. Se desconoce donde nació o quienes fueron sus padres. Lleva una vida humilde pues los únicos ingresos que su familia posee es lo que obtienen con la plantación de naranjas y mandarinas. Su mayor reto es estudiar cartografía y geografía para de esa manera poder pintar un mapa del mundo, que es su mayor sueño. Tiene una hermana mayor llamada Nojiko hacia la cual siente cierta envidia por lograr cumplir sus propósitos.

**Nombre: **Monkey D. Luffy.  
**Fecha de nacimiento: **5 de mayo.  
**Edad:** 19 años.  
**Altura:** 1.76 cm.  
**Peso:** 69 kg  
**Género:** Masculino.  
**Color preferido:** rojo.  
**Comida preferida:** La carne.  
**Canción preferida:** Over and Over Three Days Grace.  
**Le encantan:** los héroes, los piratas y comer.  
**Odia:** que no haya comida.  
**Natal de:** Angola, África.  
**Residente en:** Nueva Orleans.  
**Ocupación: **desconocida.  
**Historia:** Monkey D. Luffy es el nieto de un importante Vice-almirante de la Marina. Se desconoce lo que pasó con sus padres, por lo que su abuelo lo crío en una selva africana con unos parientes lejanos. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se lo llevó a Nueva Orleans con él, con la intención de convertirlo en un buen marine que ocupara su cargo en un futuro, pero él no lo quiere y por eso pelea con su abuelo constantemente. Además de que no para de meterse en enormes líos que si no fuera por la posición de Garp, no podría salir con vida.

* * *

**[Desierto de Las Vegas, Nevada]**

Nami se encontraba en la esquina de la pequeña estancia observando a Luffy dormir.

Después de su pequeño incidente, decidieron firmar una especie tregua, o por lo menos así fue como ella lo interpretó. Aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, no dudaba en ningún momento que él iba a hacer lo que le diera la real gana. Ya se había dado cuenta, por sus respuestas vagas, que no era el tipo de hombre con el que valiera la pena hablar sobre asuntos importantes...Resignada, no le quedaba otra que seguirle el juego si deseaba sobrevivir, pues debido a su precipitada salida, no había podido recoger sus cosas de la habitación del hotel. Así que el dinero que disponía para volver a casa era... cero.

Por lo poco que había visto, el tipo parecía pertenecer a otro planeta. Era capaz de soportar grandes palizas sin quejarse, engullía como un animal y no tenía sentido alguno de la razón. Entonces... ¿quién era este hombre? A pesar de tener tantas cualidades que a ella no le parecían normales, algo en su interior le decía que él era... bueno. Sí, esa era la palabra. No sabía por qué se sentía así y para ser sincera consigo misma, no deseaba indagar más en el asunto. Aun así, a pesar de todo su corazón le decía que él era alguien especial.

Una fuerza sobrehumana le impulsó a acercarse a él. Conteniendo el aliento le observó desde más de cerca.

Él era increíblemente atractivo, de eso no había duda. Su rostro lucía despreocupado, cómodo. Los músculos de su cuerpo se marcaban enérgicamente. Sin lugar a dudas era un Dios personificado. De pronto su vista vagó hacia el bulto que tenía entre las piernas. Ruborizada desvió la mirada hacia su rostro nuevamente. ¿En qué estaría pensando para estar así?

Sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía estiró la mano para tocar su cara. Su cálida piel le dio la bienvenida y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo.

De pronto la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad se encontraba atrapada entre el colchón y el duro cuerpo de Luffy, que para sus sorpresa estaba desnudo.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?− preguntó Nami nerviosamente.

Luffy no contestó, sino que por el contrario comenzó a acariciar con la nariz su mandíbula.

Nami suspiró ante la enorme cercanía. Jamás en su vida había dejado que nadie la tocara, ¿por qué con él lo hacía? Había algo en su interior que gritaba por cada roce, por cada toque... Sintió una extraña sensación en su feminidad, un suave hormigueo que la recorría desde los pies hasta su cadera. Intentó apartarlo con las manos, pero nuevamente, al igual que antes, la inmovilizó con las manos sobre la cabeza.

−L-Luffy...−dijo entre suspiros mientras notaba como le separaba las piernas con el muslo.

Luffy se apartó ligeramente quedando de rodillas entre sus muslos. La miró con pasión, con necesidad. ¿Quién era ella que le atraía de esta manera? Él jamás había tenido pensamientos de este estilo por nadie... Nunca había querido poseer una mujer tanto como deseaba tenerla a ella. Nami estaba despertando en él sentimientos que jamás creyó tener...

Con suavidad, Luffy comenzó a acariciar su rodilla y la cara interna de su muslo. Escuchó un pequeño ronroneo y rió de satisfacción. Se inclinó ligeramente, sin llegar a apoyar su peso contra ella y besó su nariz. Nami le miró con sorpresa entreabriendo ligeramente los labios. Apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cara contra el colchón y acarició su pelo suavemente.

Nami estaba abrumada ante sus acciones. Nunca jamás creyó que alguien pudiera llegar hasta estos extremos con ella. La parte racional de su cabeza le rogaba que se apartara. Era un desconocido, no sabía nada sobre él. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? En cambio, otra parte de su mente imploraba por besarle, por comprobar si sus labios sabían igual de bien que se veían. La sensación de tener su cuerpo encima de ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla la estaba atormentando... Quería volver a sentir su delicioso peso contra ella e inspirar su masculino olor.

Luffy giró su cabeza y aspiró el suave olor a cítricos que desprendía su piel. Dejándose llevar lamió la base de su garganta...

−Por favor... − Luffy se incorporó al escuchar su súplica.

No sabía si deseaba que la tomara o se apartara... Optando por la segunda opción, que era la más racional, decidió apartarse.

−Lo siento... − murmuró mientras salía de la cama cogiendo una sábana y tapándose.

Nami se quedó enormemente sorprendida. ¿Por qué se iba? Ella quería que la besara... de ahí su súplica... ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal? Nerviosa por su rechazo, quiso seguirle, pero sabía que no era una buena opción... Eran completos desconocidos, no podían hacer... _eso _de la noche a la mañana, sin saber absolutamente nada uno del otro aparte de un nombre y un apellido. Confundida tal y como estaba se dejó caer en la cama y miró al techo.

Sin lugar a dudas las cosas se estaban poniendo muy extrañas...

.

.

.

**[Nueva Orleans, Louisiana]**

_Nada le traía más alegría que volver a tenerla otra vez. Volver a sentir su tersa piel bajo su cuerpo, sus fuertes muslos envolverle la cintura. Zoro giró hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón y tenerla encima. Ella le cabalgaba despacio, suave... pero de una manera firme y decidida. Adoraba cuando tomaba el control, cuando hacía que todo su cuerpo yaciera a su merced. Se incorporó en la cama quedando sentado todavía dentro de ella y le apartó el pelo. La miró a los ojos y quedó hipnotizado ante la belleza que irradiaban. Se acercó lentamente para besarla y..._

Y de pronto despertó. Resignado abrió los ojos y miró el techo.

Ya nada le traería esa alegría otra vez. La amarga agonía que fluía en su interior le dejaba incapacitado. Uno a uno había perdido a cada ser humano en la tierra que alguna vez había significado algo para él. Tenía el espíritu tan quebrado como su corazón.

Río amargamente mientras su dolor cegador lo atravesaba otra vez. Todo lo que Zoro quería era paz. Un día en el que su corazón no estuviera quebrado. Un momento libre de su tormento. Y para conseguirlo, estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. No era momento para deprimirse ni dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y dejarse llevar por las emociones no era lo apropiado, más aun cuando la vida de miles de personas estaban en sus manos.

Zoro siguió caminando por el pasillo de su casa con una extrema sensación de soledad. Ojalá pudiera vivir ajeno a todo y a todos, aunque para su desgracia, algo así no era posible. Llegó hasta la habitación de su _invitada_ y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar una vez más antes de abrir.

Robin giró el rostro para ver a Zoro parado en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre lucía espectacular, como siempre que lo había visto. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa del mismo color remangada hasta los codos. Su rostro lucía estoico, sereno... Era la misma personificación de un Dios. Su pelo mojado estaba revuelto peinado hacia atrás y sus enormes ojos color miel la observaban con curiosidad.

Parecía dispuesto a hablar, pero no lo hizo. Robin volvió a mirarle un par de segundos antes de girar el rostro nuevamente hacia la ventana.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres? − le preguntó.

Zoro se encogió ante la dureza de su voz.

−Quería saber como estabas.

−Ya ves que estoy bien, ahora déjame.

Él entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños conteniendo la ira. Era una mujer terca, definitivamente.

−Me han dicho que te llamas Robin, ¿es cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

−Bien, Robin... − le dijo Zoro mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. −Déjame ver la herida.

Robin se encogió ante su mención. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la embargaron nuevamente y tuvo que contener la ola de nauseas que amenazaba con echarla abajo. De manera instintiva se abrazó las costillas al notar como cada vez estaba más cerca.

Zoro la miró preocupado. A pesar de haber quemado la mordedura y haber evitado que el veneno se extendiera, todavía tenía una posibilidad de transformarse. Hasta que no hubieran pasado unas 72h no podía decir si el virus se había alojado en su cuerpo o no.

Con cuidado, se arrodilló junto a ella mientras levantaba la camisa e inspeccionaba la herida. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver la mordedura. De manera instintiva pasó los dedos sobre la rugosa piel. Por desgracia, ese bello cuerpo quedaría marcado. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos; bellos, inteligentes... Una oleada de culpabilidad volvió a embargarle al recordar lo poco que había faltado para perderla...

Robin le observó durante todo el proceso. Sus manos la tocaban con ternura, con cuidado... Sintió que el fuego le recorría las entrañas ante sus caricias. Contuvo el aliento cuando sus dedos se posaron sobre su piel rugosa. A pesar de la apariencia dura y callosa de sus manos, estas eran suaves y cálidas. Se sintió cohibida y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Avergonzada, se bajó la camiseta sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

−Siento... lo que te hice ayer. −Zoro giró el rostro.

Robin no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreírle.

−¿Qué es todo esto?

Zoro enarco una ceja.

−Es decir...−continuó Robin. − ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

−Es difícil de explicar.

−Creo que podré seguirte.

Zoro inspiró hondo. Tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad, ¿por qué no decírsela? Lo único que podría pasar es que se volviera loca, le chillara y le pagara y luego saliera huyendo de su casa. Siempre que le había contado lo que pasaba a cualquier persona, se habían vuelto tarumbas... ¿Por qué ella tendría que reaccionar de una manera distinta? Preparándose para la verdad, decidió contarle lo que sabía.

−Lo que te atacó ayer era un demonio.

Robin rompió a reír en una carcajada.

−¿Demonio?

Las mejillas de Zoro se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza.

−¿De qué te ríes?

Robin se secó las lágrimas.

−Espera... ¿estás hablando en serio?

Zoro asintió.

−No puede ser... − murmuró Robin intentando aguantar la risa.

−Es la verdad. Ese... _ser_ que te atacó era un demonio.

−Pero...¿cómo? Es decir, ¿demonios en el siglo XXI? Esto no es una película de ciencia ficción...

−Piensa lo que quieras, pero esas personas ya no son humanas. Una vez el virus se instala, el alma desaparece dejando el cuerpo atrás, condenado a caminar sobre la tierra.

−No es posible...

−Siento decirte que sí, es posible.

−Pero... Es decir... esto no es un apocalípsis zombie ni estamos metidos en alguna serie de clase B...

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

−No sé como es posible, pero es la realidad. Yo también fui mordido una vez.

Robin le miró sorprendida.

−¿Ah sí?

Zoro asintió.

−Fue hace tres años. Cuando vine a vivir a Nueva Orleans. Nuestra tradición y cultura no tienen una mente tan liberal... por lo que cuando vine aquí, tuve una especie de complejo de superioridad. Una noche cuando traje a una chica a casa y... bueno, ya sabes, ella me mordió. − Zoro se desabrochó la camisa mostrando una pequeña marca de dientes en el hombro. − Si no hubiera sido por Brook, habría muerto.

−¿Brook?

−Es... mi maestro en el tema. Apareció justo en el momento en el que me mordió, si no me hubiera salvado, probablemente estaría muerto.

−¿Y cómo te salvó tan rápido?

−Fácil. Brook llevaba sospechando de esa mujer desde hacia un par de días, la había seguido en todo momento, vigilante ante cualquier indicio sospechoso y resulto ser cierto.

−Parece un gran tipo. −le dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

−Lo es... − Zoro le sonrió de vuelta.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos sin decir nada. Robin notó como el aire estaba cargado de electricidad sexual. Había algo en él que le atraía de una manera devastadora... Desde el primer momento en el que puso la vista sobre Zoro supo que era alguien... peculiar. La clase de hombre que solo tienes la oportunidad de encontrar una vez en la vida.

Cada célula del cuerpo de Robin gritaba desesperadamente por tocarle. Por sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y probar su sabor. Sintió escalofríos cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre sus labios, plenos y jugosos. Lo deseaba a un nivel que no alcanzaba a comprender. Ahuyentando los morbosos pensamientos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario en donde habían dejado algo de ropa para ella.

Zoro la siguió con la mirada, hipnotizado. No comprendía como lo hacía... ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir ese extraño calor en su cuerpo? Nadie excepto _ella _había conseguido que se sintiera de esa manera, jamás... De pronto vio como sin pudor ni vergüenza se desvestía.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?

Robin se dio la vuelta mostrando su torso desnudo.

−¿Vistiéndome? No es que no te crea en todo esto de los demonios... pero he de volver a casa. Tengo una compañera de piso que está muy loca y un perro que necesita demasiados cuidados. Me gustaría quedarme, pero la diversión se ha terminado ricura.

Zoro se incorporó y fue hasta ella. La sujetó con fuerza del brazo impidiendo que se vistiera. La contempló durante unos segundos antes de acercar la boca hacia su oído.

−No puedo permitir que te vayas de aquí. − le dijo con una voz ronca y rasgada.

Robin sintió que su cuerpo bullía del calor. Su mano la apretaba firmemente envidándole una oleada de descargas eléctricas. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca al recibir su aliento en el oído. La piel barbuda de Zoro raspaba su mejilla y la hacía derretirse.

Zoro se sentía aturdido. Su olor a cerezas lo embriagaba por completo. Lo hacía sentir vivo, necesitado... ¿Cómo era posible? Apenas la conocía y aun así no podía negar cuánto deseaba hacer el amor con ella... Movió los labios sobre su mejilla peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

Robin estaba más que tentada de girar el rostro y probarle. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y su cordura? ¿Dónde estaba su parte racional cuando la necesitaba? Ah sí... en la basura. Sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de Zoro se deslizó de su brazo hasta la base de su columna vertebral. El calor la desgarraba hasta tal extremo que notaba sus piernas volverse gelatina... Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por la intensa necesidad de poseerle. Tuvo la intención de girarse para probar sus labios cuando escuchó el teléfono. Su mente recobró repentinamente el control. Avergonzada, se apartó lo máximo que pudo de él, tapando su desnudo torso.

−Lo siento− murmuró Zoro con los dientes apretados.

Robin se alejó para darle un poco de intimidad. Se puso la camiseta para tapar su desnudez y miró por la ventana. El sol se estaba escondiendo al fondo el el horizonte.

−Ten. −Robin se giró para ver a Zoro extendiéndole el móvil. − Llama a tu compañera, no puedes salir de aquí hasta al menos dentro de unos días.

Robin asintió y cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número de Boa y esperó a que contestara. Como siempre no lo hizo hasta el último pitido.

−_¿Robin? ¿Dónde estás?_

−Tranquila, estoy...−miro a Zoro.− en casa de un _amigo_.

−_¿Has tenido una cita? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo besa? ¿Es guapo? ¿Os habéis acostado?_

Robin puso los ojos en blanco, era obvio que Boa siempre pensara en cosas relacionadas con el sexo.

−Ya te lo contaré cuando vuelva a casa... Solo quería avisarte para que no te preocuparas.

−_Está bien preciosa, ya hablaremos. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Y cualquier cosa me llamas y voy a romperle su... pajarito._

−Sí, no te preocupes. Hasta pronto Hancock, te quiero.

−_Y yo a ti, pequeña._

.

Boa colgó el teléfono y se llevó el auricular a la boca.

−¿Está bien? − se dio la vuelta al oír la voz a su espalda.

−Sí, está bien...

−¿Entonces por qué estás preocupada?

−Por que me ha mentido... Ella nunca lo ha hecho.

−Crees que ya ha descubierto...

−¡No! Definitivamente no... Ella no sabe lo que soy, lo que somos... − Boa dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

−Si no lo sabe, ¿por qué estás preocupada?

Hancock le enfrentó con la mirada.

−Por que tengo una extraña sensación... Algo le ha pasado, lo sé...

.

Robin le devolvió el teléfono a Zoro.

−Ya está... supongo.

−No te preocupes, en cuanto la amenaza haya pasado serás libre.

Robin hizo una mueca.

−¿Significa que no podré salir a la calle?

−De hecho... lo harás. No puedo dejarte aquí sola, es peligroso.

−¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué? No creo que nadie me haga nada.

−No, no... el peligro eres tú.

Robin abrió la boca asombrada. ¿Ella un peligro?

−Ya veo...

−No me malinterpretes... Si por algún casual el virus sigue en tu cuerpo y te transformas cuando no estoy presente, podrías destruir todo a tu paso y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Robin se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

−Si me transformo... ¿me matarás?

Zoro tragó saliva. No se había planteado nunca la posibilidad de que ella... pudiera ser una de esas criaturas. Algo en su interior se revolvió ante el mero pensamiento de que tuviera que ser su verdugo.

−Lo haré... −mintió.

Robin sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

−No te creo nada... −murmuró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Zoro se estremeció ante su cálido aliento. Todo su cuerpo imploraba ser saciado, ser correspondido. Levantó las manos para poder atraerla hacia él, pero se apartó. Hipnotizado la observó alejarse hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

−Bien. ¿Y qué haremos entonces, kenshin-san?

−¿Kenshin? ¿Cómo conoces tú esa palabra?

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−He visto demasiados animes como para saber algunas palabras.

−¿Eres un friki? −Zoro enarcó una ceja.

−Quién sabe... −Robin se cruzó de piernas. − Y dime. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

−Deberíamos salir a patrullar... − dijo Zoro exhalando un suspiro. −El deber apesta.

−¿Patrullar? ¿Qué seremos como Batman y Robin?

−Friki... −murmuró Zoro.

Robin le envió un beso que le hizo estremecerse.

−Enviaré a Franky para que te traiga algo de ropa... cómoda para salir. − le dijo Zoro mientras abría la puerta. − te veo en el hall en 20 minutos.

Robin se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era así... ella no se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, pero para ser sincera, era imposible no hacerlo con Zoro... Él despertaba sensaciones dormidas en ella, sensaciones que jamás pensó tener en nadie que no fuera...Fred.

Suspirando se llevó las manos a la cara.

Desde que conoció a Zoro no había tenido ningún pensamiento dirigido a Fred, ni una sola vez. Sintió un extraño retortijón al pensar en el beso que habían compartido en el taxi. Todo eso se le hacía tan... lejano a pesar de que habían pasado tan solo unos días...

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un tipo extraño. El hombre debía de medir al menos 2 metros. Tenía un extraño pelo de color azul peinado en forma de tupé, a lo Elvis. Su ropa era de colores llamativos. Llevaba una camisa Hawaiana y unos pantalones piratas que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas.

Robin se incorporó y le extendió la mano para presentarse.

−Hola soy...

De pronto notó como impactaba contra su pecho y unos labios moverse contra los suyos. Apartándose sorprendida le miró con los ojos como platos.

−¡SUPER! Soy Franky, encantado de conocerte.

−Wow... ¿Saludas así a todo el mundo?

−Solo a la gente que me gusta.

−Vaya, si nos acabamos de conocer.

Franky le dio una sonrisa torcida.

−No lo creas nena, fui yo quien te cambio de ropa y te baño esta noche.

Robin sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

−Esto es ... violento... −consiguió decir Robin.

−No sufras, no hice nada.

−Oh... que... consuelo.

−Toma. − Franky le extendió un montón de ropa. − Zoro quiere que te pongas esto. Por lo que he oído saldrás de caza, ¿eh?

− Eso parece... −Robin suspiró y cogió las prendas negras. − ¿Qué soy, Buffy Cazavampiros para vestir esto? − le dijo mostrando la ropa de cuero.

Franky soltó una carcajada.

−Es la ropa que usamos para patrullar... No se rompe si caes en el asfalto y te protege mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

−Hmmmh...

−En fin, dejo que te cambies, nos vemos en un rato pequeña.

Y simplemente desapareció. Robin se quedó de piedra mirando la puerta. Ese hombre... Dios. ¡Ese hombre la había visto desnuda! Cuando fui consciente de la realidad sintió unas ganas enormes de salir por esa puerta con algún machete y arrancarle la cabeza.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba vestida y esperando pacientemente en el hall. Vio a Zoro hablar por teléfono y espero paciéntemente en uno de los sillones. Wow, el tipo debía de estar forrado... Esa casa era una maldita mansión.

−Siento la demora, era Brook, también saldrá de caza.

−¡SUPER! Veremos al viejo.

Zoro ignoró el comentario de su amigo.

−Vamos.

Se subieron a un todo terreno color verde. Robin iba en el asiento de atrás y a cada rato observaba a Zoro a través del espejo retrovisor. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban algo se revolvía en su interior... Cerca de cincuenta minutos después estaban en Bourbon Street. Franky estuvo cerca de diez minutos discutiendo con Zoro para ver quién se la llevaba, para que finalmente ganará su guerrero.

Caminaron en silencio por los vacíos callejones. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no hacia falta... La tensión que había en el ambiente era más que palpable. Robin iba dos pasos por detrás y observaba su ancha espalda. La boca se le hizo agua al pensar en sus duros músculos y en cómo sería tenerlo encima, poder saborear su cuerpo, su boca... Un escalofrío la recorrió ante la dirección de su pensamiento.

−Ugh... creo que voy a vomitar.

Zoro se dio la vuelta preocupado. Los vómitos eran el primer síntoma de la transformación...Vio como Robin se doblaba de dolor. Una oleada de ansiedad le invadio. ¿Estaría convirtiéndose en una de ellos? ¿Qué haría? ¿La mataría o por el contrario la dejaría libre? Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda. Vio como alzaba la cabeza y le miraba con una sonrisa.

−Picaste.

Zoro notó como la ira le invadía. Deseaba matarla por haberle hecho sufrir de esta manera. Enfadado se giró para marcharse.

−Zorra...

De pronto la escuchó gritar y oyó un golpe sordo contra la pared. Al darse nuevamente la vuelta vio a uno de esos bichos contra ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundó sus katanas y partió la cabeza del monstruo. De una patada se lo apartó de encima y le tiró un mechero prendiéndole fuego. Luego se arrodilló junto a ella y la examinó. Parecía estable, pero tenía un fuerte golpe en el labio, el cual sangraba. Extendió los dedos y le quitó la sangre.

Robin observaba la ternura en sus gestos. La misma extraña sensación de necesidad que siempre tenía cuando estaba junto a él, volvió a apoderarse de ella. Notó como se inclinaba para besarla y cerró los ojos. Apenas sintió su cálido aliento sobre sus labios cuando se apartó.

−Mierda...−masculló entre dientes.

−¡Hijo de puta! ESE ERA MÍO. −chilló Boa.

Zoro se incorporó tapando a Robin con su cuerpo.

−Si era tuyo, tenías que haberte encargado antes de él...

Boa hizo una mueca.

−Era escurridizo el cabrón.

−O más bien tú eres lenta. −bramó Zoro.

Boa saltó la escasa distancia que había entre ellos y lo apunto con una espada.

−Cuidado con lo que dices o podrías perder esa lengua. −de pronto su mirada captó a la persona que estaba detrás de él. − ¿Quién es esa?

−Nadie que te importe. − dijo Zoro.

De un empujón le hizo a un lado y se quedó paralizada.

−Robin...− murmuró.

Robin estaba atónita al escuchar y ver a Boa. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Intentó hablar, pero la voz no le salía. Vio como caía de rodillas frente a ella estupefacta. Alzó la mirada llena de veneno hacia Zoro.

−¿Qué hace ella aquí? − chilló.

Zoro hizo una mueca de disgusto.

−No lo volveré a repetir... ¿¡Qué coño hace ella aquí!?

−La han mordido...− dijo Zoro apretando los dientes.

−¿Qué? − Boa se deslizó rápidamente hacia ella y palpó cada parte de su cuerpo. −¿Dónde? ¿Déjame ver?

Robin la apartó y se abrazó a sí misma.

−Robin, por favor...

−No. − dijo firmemente.

−Está bien. −contestó Zoro. − La he tratado.

Boa comenzó a sollozar.

−¿Por qué cojones está contigo?

−Por qué él me ha salvado. −dijo Robin firmemente.

Boa la miró primero a ella y luego a Zoro.

−Lo siento... −murmuró. − No quería que estuvieras envuelta en todo esto...

Robin enarcó una ceja.

−No lo entiendo... Si sabías de todo esto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Hancok hizo una mueca de disgusto.

−Porque no podías saber la existencia de estas criaturas...

−¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal me lo he tomado acaso? −dijo mirando a Zoro.

−No... no es por eso. − Boa apretó los dientes y sollozó más fuerte. − Porque no podías saber sobre las criaturas que mataron a tus padres...

.

.

.

**[Desierto de Las Vegas, Nevada]**

Nami despertó con los suaves rayos de sol dándole en la cara. Abriendo los ojos encontró a Luffy arrodillado en el suelo y apoyado sobre sus brazos observándola. Se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Luffy? − le dijo mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama y se tapaba con las sábanas.

−Mirarte mientras dormías.

−¿Acaso no te han dicho que eso es de acosadores?

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

−Me pareció divertido mirarte... Dijiste mi nombre en sueños.

Nami le miró avergonzada.

−¿Qué...?

−Sí, lo dijiste varías veces entre suspiros y cuando me acerqué te calmaste.

Llena de rabia y vergüenza le tiró la almohada en la cara.

−Eso duele. − se quejó Luffy.

Nami salió de la cama rápidamente y se encerró en el baño. Bien... Las posibilidades que tenía de sobrevivir en ese minúsculo espacio eran cero. Se quitó la camisa y la ropa interior y se metió en la ducha. El agua fría la ayudó a calmar sus nervios y hacer que pensara con claridad. Cuando salió del baño se quedó asombrada ante lo que veía.

La mesa estaba preparada con un variado desayuno. Nami alzó la vista hacia Luffy que de la nada había aparecido a su lado.

−¿Lo has hecho tú?

Luffy asintió.

−No sé cocinar, así que no sé como estará.

Nami sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

−Gracias... −murmuró mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba su mejilla.

Antes ni siquiera de poder rozar su piel sintió los labios de Luffy contra los suyos. Se apartó rápidamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos. El rostro de Luffy lucía sereno, divertido... Una extraña sensación de familiaridad volvió a recorrerla. Sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía volvió a ponerse de puntillas le besó.

Luffy jadeó al sentir los labios de Nami. Era una extraña y nueva sensación para él. Dejándose llevar acunó su rostro entre las manos y profundizó el beso. El deseo se enroscó a través de sus venas, incitándolo. Sentir su olor, su calidez lo hizo vulnerable. ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? Jamás había querido estar con nadie tanto como deseaba estar con Nami... Deslizó una de su mano hasta su cadera y la metió bajo la camisa.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

−Uff. Que calor hace aquí, ¿no? − dijo el recién llegado.

Nami se apartó como una bala y se puso a la máxima distancia que pudo de Luffy.

−¡Ussop! − chilló Luffy corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

Ussop miro a la desconocida.

−Oye...¿quién es esa? − le dijo entre murmuros para que no la oyera.

−¡Eh! Que te pudo oír. −contestó Nami entrecerrando los ojos.

−Es una amiga, nos llevamos con nosotros a Nueva Orleans.

Ussop soltó un suspiro. No era la primera vez que Luffy se encaprichaba con alguien, pero la mayoría de veces habían sido... hombres. A veces dudaba incluso de la sexualidad de su amigo, pero viendo la colorada cara de la chica, pudo ver que algo más pasaba. Decidió dejarlo estar para más tarde conocer los morbosos detalles.

Nami extendió la mano hacia Ussop.

−Soy Nami Sanders.

Ussop se la estrechó con firmeza.

−Yo soy Ussop Ferrandez. − dijo− Bien, recoged las cosas, nos vamos a casa.

−¿Tan pronto? −inquirió Nami.

−Claro −dijo eufórico Ussop. − Tenemos el helicóptero esperando.

Nami rió ante la barbaridad que había dicho el nuevo. Sin prestar mucha atención recogió sus cosas y salió del refugio. Cuando vio el extraño artefacto ante ella, su boca calló al suelo de asombro.

−Oh Dios... era verdad. −murmuró temblando.

Luffy se acercó sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

−¿A que es genial?

Ella se ruborizó.

Una vez en el helicóptero Nami vio que habían dos personas más. Una mujer joven, que tendría aproximadamente su edad y a otro hombre.

−Nami... −dijo Ussop. − Esta es Nefertari Vivi y este es su marido, Koza.

Nami estrechó la mano de ambos.

−Encantada.

−Bien. − dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Koza. − Volvamos a casa.

−¡YUJU! − gritaron Luffy y Ussop al unísono.

Koza puso el helicóptero en marcha. Las hélices comenzaron a rodar a toda prisa y el artefacto abandonaba el suelo. Mientras conducía, sintió la mano de Vivi sobre sus rodillas. La miró y vio una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sintiéndose feliz, alzó su mano y besó la palma.

Nami miró a través de la ventana y suspiró. ¿Cómo había llegado a verse envuelta en todo esto? Lo desconocía... Lo único que sabía era que su vida, en apenas 24 horas había cambiado radicalmente... Y algo en su interior le decía que para bien.

.

.

.

**[Nueva York]**

Fred lamió la sangre que se había derramado sobre su espada. Adoraba ese sabor oxidado y salado. Sin llegar a tragarlo lo saboreo en su boca durante uno segundos y luego lo escupió.

−¿Qué has hecho? −preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Fred se dio la vuelta y observó al hombre alto y delgado que se acercaba a él.

−Creía que era uno de ellos, me equivoqué...

−No puedes matar a todo aquel te parezca sospechoso.

Hizo una mueca.

−Law, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me sermonees...

Law puso los ojos en blanco y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

−Haz lo que quieras, pero al menos recoge el cadáver. No me gusta ver tanto material de investigación desperdiciado.

−Eres un obsesivo.

−Y tú un lunático− contestó Law.

Ambos sonrieron.

−¿Por qué no has vuelto a Nueva Orleans? −preguntó.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

−No lo sé... Supongo que para alejarme de Robin.

−¿De nuevo esa mujer? Hablas tanto de ella que al final tendré que conocerla para juzgar por mi mismo... −de pronto Law notó la espada en su yugular.

−Te acercas a ella y eres hombre muerto − le dijo Fred lleno de rabia.

Con un movimiento rápido, Law le desarmó y lo estampó contra la pared.

−No olvides quién ha sido tu maestro... No juegues conmigo, Fred, yo no soy tu igual, recuérdalo.

Maldiciendo, Fred se deshizo de su agarre y recuperó su espada del suelo. Ese lunático no jugaba y él más que nadie sabía hasta dónde podía llegar. Caminando por los oscuros callejones de Nueva York dejó que su pensamiento vagara hacia Robin. Para ser sincero consigo mismo debía de admitir que la extrañaba demasiado. La pregunta era, ¿por qué? Sabía que el sentimiento que tenía no era de amistad, y a pesar de tener clara su orientación había algo en ella que lo desarmaba por completo.

−Maldita seas, Robin... −murmuró. − Eres mi perdición...

Sin lugar a dudas pronto descubriría cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella...

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

_*SANGRA, SANGRA Y SANGRA* Y...Bien... ¿qué tal? *Se tapa con un escudo* ¡DIJE QUE OBJETOS PUNZANTES NO!  
En fin chicos, ¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Un tanto morboso, ¿no? Por fin se van desvelando cosas *emoción* Así que no dejéis de leer las fichas informativas de los personajes para estar atentos a la trama._

_Como siempre os digo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia y me dejéis reviews._

_¡Un saludo! _


	4. Chapter 4

**FICHA**

**Nombre: **Boa Hancock.  
**Fecha de Nacimiento: **2 de septiembre.  
**Edad:** 27 años.  
**Altura:** 1.80 cm.  
**Peso:** 56kg.  
**Género:** Femenino.  
**Color preferido:** Rojo.  
**Comida preferida:** Las ostras con cerveza.  
**Canción preferida: **Bad Girlfriend – Theory of a Deadman.  
**Le encantan**: Las serpientes e ir de compras.  
**Odia:** Los animales bonitos y los hombres.  
**Natal de: **Buenos Aires, Argentina.  
**Residente en:** Nueva Orleans, .  
**Ocupación**: Periodista, escribe artículos de amor.  
**Historia:** Hancock nació en Buenos Aires, Argentina, siendo la mayor de las hijas de la familia Boa. Es la mejor amiga de Robin desde que comenzaron la universidad. Actualmente ambas viven juntas y tienen un perro llamado Chopper. Estuvo enamorada de Fred, pero después de un par de locuras que cometió por él decidieron ser amigos (aunque en el fondo ella todavía le sigue odiando un poco por rechazarla). Es periodista, más bien escribe consejos de amor en la columna de un periódico, algo curioso puesto que odia a los hombres.

**Nombre: **Ussop Ferrandez  
**Fecha de nacimiento: **1 de abril.  
**Edad:** 19 años.  
**Altura:** 1.76 cm.  
**Peso:** 65 kg.  
**Género:** Masculino.  
**Color preferido:** Amarillo.  
**Comida preferida:** Merluza en salsa verde.  
**Canción preferida:** Hero - Skillet.  
**Le encantan:** las pistolas e inventar objetos extraños.  
**Odia:** las setas.  
**Natal de:** Xalapa, México.  
**Residente en:** Nueva Orleans, .  
**Ocupación: **trabaja para Luffy.  
**Historia:** Ussop perdió a su madre muy joven y creció al cuidado de unos parientes. A pesar de que sabe el nombre de su padre, no le ha visto nunca en persona, pues era un criminal que huía constantemente de la justicia. Al cumplir los 18 años conoció a Luffy que se encontraba visitando la ciudad en la que él vivía y se hicieron grandes amigos hasta el punto de que Luffy le dio un trabajo, que se desconoce cuál es. Desde entonces llevan viviendo juntos y compartiendo sus propias aventuras.

* * *

**[Nueva Orleans, Louisiana]**

−¿Qué…?

Robin notaba como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Durante un largo y silencioso momento su vida vagó por delante de sus ojos. Extraños recuerdos acechaban su mente, y al final de todos ellos, lo vio.

A lo largo de toda su vida se había preguntado cómo era posible que se produjera ese... accidente y solo ella sobreviviera. Robin también se encontraba en la cueva cuando se derrumbó, ella también estaba junto a sus padres en el momento en el que se hizo la oscuridad... Y simplemente ahora lo comprendía... Dieciocho años después había descubierto la verdad...

_[Flashback]_

_−Alan... ¿de verdad es seguro llevar a la niña?_

_Alan puso los ojos en blanco y tendió los brazos para coger a Robin_

_−Estate tranquila, Olvia... No le pasará nada malo._

_Olvia suspiró poco convencida y dejó a la pequeña en los brazos de su padre._

_−En fin. ¡Qué remedio! Esta hija tuya ha heredado tu infinita curiosidad. −dijo Olvia entre risas._

_Robin contempló el rostro de sus padres. Parecían felices, agraciados. Le encantaba la seguridad y fuerza que desprendía su padre, al igual que la ternura y tenacidad de su madre. Amaba a ambos más que a nadie en este mundo. Ellos eran su todo: su guía, su fuerza, su vida... ¿Qué es un hijo sin sus padres?_

_Caminaron por los oscuros túneles subterráneos. El aire olía a rancio y a humedad, pero a Robin no le importó. Era la primera vez que sus padres le permitían asistir a una excavación tan importante, y como buena arqueóloga, ella estaba más que emocionada. Aunque, p__ara ser sincera consigo misma, el trayecto se le hizo un poco interminable, pero aun así, ella no estaba dispuesta a protestar. Debía de demostrar que era, a pesar de su corta edad, capaz de soportar el arduo trabajo._

_Y finalmente llegaron. Robin tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para comprender que no estaba soñando. _

_El lugar que se encontraba ante ella era simplemente... hermoso. Altas columnas se alzaban hasta el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, cada rincón de la estancia estaba decorado con candelabros de oro, que a pesar de estar apagados, brillaban intensamente iluminados por los focos. A su alrededor habían un montón de objetos esparcidos por el suelo y al fondo del todo, un sarcófago de oro._

_Robin estaba emocionada por lo que pudiera contener. ¿Habría una momia? Hacía tiempo, había leído un libro sobre momias. En él, aparecían ilustraciones sobre como en el Antiguo Egipto se intentaban proteger los cadáveres con sal, para que de esa manera duraran para siempre. Cuando su madre la pilló leyendo esas cosas, se enfadó mucho. Decía que no eran cosas para niñas pequeñas pudieran leer... Y aun así aquí estaba, apunto de presenciar la apertura de ese sarcófago que contenía la primera momia que vería en su vida. _

_−La primera, pero no la última... − se recordó Robin mentalmente._

_Su padre soltó su mano para ir a encontrarse con Saul. Estuvieron charlando durante unos minutos, los cuales ella esperó con su madre, antes de hacerle señas para que se acercara a ellos. Robin alzó la vista hacia su madre esperando su aprobación, la cual inclinó su cabeza en señal de aceptación. Excitada y nerviosa, corrió junto a los dos hombres._

_−Robin, cariño. ¿Estás preparada? − le dijo su padre mientras la cogía en brazos._

_Robin no podía hablar, la excitación y la euforia la embargaban por completo._

_Poco a poco, vio como unos hombres con extrañas herramientas, procedían a abrir el sarcófago. Robin esperó pacientemente los largos minutos hasta que finalmente escuchó el: "click", que anunciaba la victoria. Los excavadores corrieron la parte superior de oro con todas sus fuerzas mientras su padre andaba lenta, pero decididamente, hasta el lugar._

_Cuando Robin vio lo que había dentro tuvo que reprimir un grito. Eso no era una momia... La criatura que yacía en el ataúd estaba completamente desollada. Largas garras de hueso adornaban lo que una vez fueron sus manos, y sus dientes eran largos y puntiagudos, parecidos a los de un caimán o un tiburón. El olor que el cadáver desprendía era horrible. Robin tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar vomitar._

___−Olvia... __− apenas la nombró, su madre apareció junto a ellos y la cogió en brazos._

_______−Ten cuidado, cariño... __−le dijo su madre mientras le palmeaba el hombro._

_________Su padre le dio una sonrisa torcida y recogió unas herramientas del suelo. Atándose un pañuelo a la boca para evitar inhalar el nauseabundo olor, se dispuso a examinar a la criatura. _

_________Pasaron largos minutos en silencio mientras Alan estudiaba los restos. Tanto el equipo de investigación, como su madre estaban tensos, alerta. Robin no comprendía muy bien el porqué y aunque tuviera mil preguntas para hacer, prefirió callar. _

_________Medio adormilada en los brazos de su madre, Robin comenzó a escuchar... algo. Confundida, bajó de ellos e inspeccionó nuevamente la sala con los ojos. Todo seguía estando en el mismo lugar, excepto cierto agujero en la pared que no había visto antes. Guiada por la curiosidad, decidió "investigar", por lo que se acercó al extraño hueco que había en la sólida roca._

_________Temblorosa y con una fina capa de sudor en las manos, Robin apoyó la oreja sobre la piedra. Durante una milésima de segundo hubo silencio inquietante, hasta que logró escuchar unos susurros. En un principio creyó que podrían ser los técnicos que venían por los túneles y que gracias a la buena acústica, el sonido llegaba hasta su posición, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Esas voces no hablaban un lenguaje conocido y, para ser exactos, no parecían humanas..._

_________Asustada despegó el oído y miró el hueco nuevamente. Estaba hecho trizas, como si algo hubiera salido a la fuerza de allí... Pero... ¿cuándo? Estaba segura no haber escuchado nada y podía poner las manos sobre el fuego a que ese agujero no estaba cuando llegaron. No, definitivamente eso había pasado hacía poco tiempo y..._

_Robin se giró al escuchar los susurros pegados a su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca. Quiso gritar, quiso correr, pero no podía. El pánico la había dominado por completo. _

_Escuchó un grito, más bien varios. Con el cuerpo entumecido apenas pudo volver a girarse para ver como la criatura del sarcófago le cortaba el cuello a su padre. _

_Los técnicos intentaban correr despavoridos del lugar, pero no podían. La salida estaba bloqueada por unas piedras. Robin escuchó los chillidos de su madre llamándola y solo Dios sabe lo muchísimo que su alma gritaba para que la escuchara, pero a pesar de todo, su boca no emitía ningún sonido._

_Lo único que Robin pudo hacer fue observar como esos monstruos mutilaban y devoraban a sus padres y a todo el personal que había allí. A pesar de que quiso llorar, no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sentía abrumada, confundida, dolida y aun así no era capaz de manifestar ninguna emoción que no fuera sorpresa._

_Escuchó a la criatura de su espalda moverse junto a ella. Las nauseas y los escalofríos la embargaron hasta tal punto que sintió que iba a desmallarse, pero aun así no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición. El extraño demonio la estudió de los pies a la cabeza antes de cogerla por la barbilla con sus largas garras. _

_Robin sintió como caía al suelo antes de que la negra oscuridad se apoderara de ella._

_[Fin del Flashback]_

−Lo siento... − sollozó Boa en el suelo.

−¿D-desde cuándo lo sabes? − logró preguntar Robin.

−Tan solo hace un par de meses... Yo también fui atacada por uno de esto bichos.

Robin sintió como las nauseas la embargaban al recordar cómo había sido la verdadera muerte de sus padres.

−Yo... lo siento tanto. − volvió a decir Boa rompiendo a llorar.

−Es igual. − Robin se levantó del suelo.

−¿Estás bien? − le preguntó Zoro cuando pasó junto a él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

−Mejor que nunca.

Y simplemente con esas palabras se fue del callejón. A su espalda escuchó los sollozos descontrolados de Boa y las maldiciones de Zoro. Sabía que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero ahora simplemente, no estaba con fuerzas para enfrentarlos. No quería derrumbarse ante nadie y mucho menos ante ellos.

Con el corazón en un puño y una gran verdad sobre la espalda, Robin se dirigió hacia el único lugar en el que realmente se sentía a salvo.

.

.

.

**[En otra parte de Nueva Orleans]**

Sanji observaba como Jessica cortaba las verduras de una manera lenta y torturadora. ¿El por qué la había elegido antes que a Marla, que parecía desenvolverse de mejor manera en la cocina? Pues por una simple razón. Jessica era una belleza. No es que él desprestigiara a Marla, de ninguna manera, sino que simplemente esta le estaba volviendo loco.

Su larga melena color caoba estaba recogida en un moño alto, sus profundos ojos verdes brillaban con malicia y picardía. ¿Y sus labios? ¿Qué poder decir de sus labios? Plenos y jugosos que incitaban a ser mordisqueados y besados un sinfín de veces.

Sanji se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las encimeras observándola trabajar mientras fumaba un cigarro. Tenía como norma no fumar nunca en la cocina, pues lo consideraba algo poco profesional, pero cierto es que pocas veces cumplía sus propias normas.

La estuvo contemplando durante largo rato hasta que simplemente no puedo más. Se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda y apoyó la mano sobre la suya, la cual sujetaba el cuchillo.

Jessica se tensó al sentir su contacto, pero al poco rato se relajó. Sanji comenzó a mover el cuchillo de arriba a abajo de una manera rápida y firme.

−¿Lo ves? − le dijo Sanji en su oído. − Tienes que moverlo así... Rápido, con firmeza, sin dudar... Solo de esta manera podrás conseguir el mejor resultado...

Sanji sintió como su cuerpo radiaba un calor abrasador y supo que había entendido su _pequeña metáfora. _Con la mano izquierda le apartó el pelo y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. Sabía que estaba preparada con solo notar como su mano se cerraba en un puño y como gimoteaba por cada lamida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio la vuelta y la sentó sobre la encimera. Sus manos vagaban libres por ese cuerpo creado para el pecado. Acaricio su cintura, su espalda, sus muslos; mientras Jessica gemía sin cesar. Se acercó a ella de una manera lenta y seductora y tomó sus labios entre los dientes.

−¡SANJI! ¡COMIDA!

Sanji notó como el mundo le caía a los pies al escuchar la voz de Luffy. Jessica se apartó rápidamente y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

−¡Maldito seas, Luffy! − le dijo Sanji en cuanto le vio aparecer. − Acabas de joderme una cita increíble, la tenía ahí, a puntito para...

Luffy giró la cabeza hacia un lado y le miró con sorpresa.

−¿Qué?

−Déjalo... −le contestó Sanji mientras encendía otro cigarro − un cabeza hueca como tú jamás lo comprendería.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

−Bien, comida Sanji, rápido. −ordenó.

Sanji se dispuso a complacer a su _capitán _cuando escuchó la voz de Ussop a su espalda.

−Eres un desconsiderado, Luffy. − dijo Ussop − la traes aquí como si fuera un saco de patatas y ni siquiera te haces cargo de ella...

¿Traes? ¿Ella? ¿Femenino? ¿Que Luffy había hecho qué? Sanji se dio la vuelta para ver lo más maravilloso que sus ojos vieron jamás. Ante él se encontraba un joven de no más de 20 años. Pálida, flacucha... Su corta melena pelirroja caía por encima de sus hombros y sus profundos ojos castaños lo dejaron hipnotizado. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, sin lugar a dudas la mujer más bella que hubiera visto jamás.

Luffy comenzó a mover la mano frente a Sanji para que reaccionara, pues literalmente se había quedado de piedra. Se puso junto a él para ver el punto en el que su mirada se había perdido y finalmente lo vio. Estaba mirando a Nami. Una punzada de celos le impactó en el estómago y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia ella y echársela al hombro como un saco de patatas.

−¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? − se quejó Nami mientras Luffy la sentaba sobre su regazo en el taburete.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Por primera vez en minutos, Sanji fue capaz de reaccionar. Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez le dio una colleja a Luffy.

−¡Ah! ¡Duele! − se quejó Luffy rascándose la nuca.

−No deberías tratar así a una dama. − replicó Sanji mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo. − Siento la brutalidad de este cabeza-hueca, a veces no sabe como comportarse en público.

Nami le miró extraña. El chico sin lugar a dudas era guapísimo y sus modales eran muy correctos y refinados. Vamos, la clase de hombre que a ella le gustaba.

−No te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando por desgracia... − le dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

Sanji creyó morir en el mismo en que su suave risa llegó a sus oídos. Ella era... increíble. No había palabras para describir los sentimientos que su presencia le transmitía. ¿Tal vez se estaba enamorando? Cierto es que no tenía ni idea. Pero su corazón latía apresuradamente cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Se sintió incluso, en cierta manera disgusto por las confianzas que Luffy tenía con ella. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que se estaba volviendo paranóico, les sirvió la comida.

Nami se sintió aliviada cuando Luffy la dejó en el taburete contiguo y se puso a comer. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que el manjar que se extendía ante ella era real. Alzó la vista hacia el chico, que a su entender se llamaba Sanji y le sonrió.

−_Un chico guapo, que cocina y tiene modales... Vaya, vaya. Creo que me he enamorado. − se dijo mentalmente._

Un momento en el espacio, sus ojos se encontraron. Nami tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar, pues se había quedado totalmente embobada con la calidez y pasión que emanaban sus ojos.

−¿Es todo de tu agrado? − preguntó Sanji de manera cortés.

−Sí, está todo muy bueno. − contestó Nami.

−Y dime... −Sanji echó el humo de su cigarrillo. − ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú, con un tipo como este?

Nami suspiró.

−A estas alturas créeme que no lo sé.

−Luffy no es un mal tipo, pero me sorprende que una señorita se haya enredado con este patán −dijo Sanji señalando a Luffy, que comía como si no hubiera mañana.

−¿Enredado? ¿Te refieres a mi? ¿A él? − exclamó Nami señalándole a Luffy y luego a ella varias veces. − Oh vamos, para nada... Él solo me ha acompañado para volver a Nueva Orleans, pero solo somos amigos.

Sanji asintió con la cabeza y dejó el asunto pasar. La cena, como era costumbre en casa de Luffy, se alargó hasta altas horas de la noche. Ussop ya estaba medio dormido sobre el plato y Nami miraba aburrida como ese monstruo tragaba sin parar.

−Quiero volver a casa...−murmuró Nami mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y dejaba caer la cabeza dentro.

−Si quieres te llevo. −se propuso Sanji.

De repente Luffy dejó de comer.

−Creo que por hoy mejor te quedas aquí... Mañana Ussop y yo te llevaremos. −dijo Luffy llenándose de nuevo la boca con comida.

−Está bien... −dijo Nami desganada.

Estuvieron un rato más en la cocina hasta que uno a uno se fueron retirando. Luffy corrió hacia su habitación a jugar con la consola y Ussop... bueno, él fue arrastrado por Luffy hasta la habitación. En la estancia solo quedaron Nami y Sanji a solas. A pesar de todo, el ambiente estaba cargado de una extraña sensación, que por supuesto Nami no pasó por alto.

Sanji recogía los platos y de mientras miraba a Nami de reojo.

−Estarás cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

Nami suspiró aliviada.

−Sí, por favor... − le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Law abrió la puerta del ático y vio la luz del salón encendida.

Con una mano en la empuñadura de su katana y con la otra, tanteando el oscuro pasillo, caminó lentamente hasta el lugar del que provenía el suave tintineo. A medida que iba avanzando, la luz se hacía más intensa hasta poder distinguir la estancia con claridad. De pronto sintió algo romperse contra su cabeza. Mirando hacia abajo vio los trozos de un jarrón esparcidos por el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un golpe seco con la culata de su katana y enfrentó al asaltante.

−¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, Fred?

−¿Fred? − repitió Law.

La mujer alzó la vista y le miró con los ojos como platos.

−¿Quién cojones eres? − dijeron al unísono.

−Yo pregunté primero. − contestó la mujer.

−Y yo también. −dijo Law.

Robin miró al hombre durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Me llamo Robin. ¿Y tú eres...?

−Law.

−Ohm. Bien, Law. ¿Qué cojones haces en el apartamento de Fred?

Law se encogió de hombros y le extendió una mano, la cual Robin aceptó a regañadientes.

−Soy un amigo suyo y me ha dejado su piso mientras está de viaje.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó las costillas con fuerza. El dolor era intenso, pero soportable.

Law miró la desconocida un par de segundos antes de percatarse de que en cierta forma la había herido.

−¿Estás bien? −pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Robin asintió con la cabeza. El dolor cada vez se hacía más grande hasta que sus rodillas cedieron. Antes de llegar a caer, sintió como Law la sujetaba con firmeza. Alzando la vista le miró durante unos segundos.

−Gracias...

Law inclinó la cabeza, la cogió en brazos y la llevó en dirección al baño. Robin quiso preguntar como sabía dónde estaba, pero prefirió callar. Si era amigo de Fred posiblemente hubiera estado más veces en su casa e incluso podrían ser algo más...

Para la sorpresa de Robin, sus manos trabajaban rápidamente y no había sentido ningún dolor hasta que rozó la mordedura. No pudo evitar soltar una mueca la cual no pasó desapercibida para él.

−Te han mordido, ¿verdad?

Robin puso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

−¿Cómo?

−No hace falta que me mientas...

−Mierda... −masculló Robin. − ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Law se encogió de hombros.

−Llevo toda mi vida lidiando con esas bestias, puedo reconocer una mordedura con demasiada facilidad.

−¿En serio? −Robin ahora estaba realmente sorprendida. ¿Otro más metido en el ajo? Genial.

−Es algo largo de explicar, pero como veo que tienes pensado quedarte...−Law señaló a la vestimenta que llevaba, una simple camisa blanca y la ropa interior.− podría contarte algo.

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa. Ese tío era extraño, pero le caía bien, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma no entendía como todo el mundo sabía sobre la existencia de esos monstruos menos ella... Había vivido engañada tanto tiempo que ya no sabía quién era el bueno o el malo.

Para su suerte, la noche pasó de una manera divertida y fácil. Law era alguien inteligente y guapo, todo hay que admitirlo.

−_Ojalá pudiera enamorarme de alguien como él. − se dijo mentalmente._

Law miró a Robin de arriba a abajo con descaro. Debía de admitir que comprendía muy bien porqué Fred, a pesar de ser gay seguía pensando en ella. La mujer, lejos de ser alguien normal, era extremadamente bella e inteligente. Sólo hacía falta compartir 2 palabras para saber que jugaba en otra liga. Sin lugar a dudas era un buen partido.

−Y dime...−Robin le dio un sorbo al vino. − ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre estas... cosas?

−Fui entrenado desde niño. Hace 18 años un grupo de arqueólogos desterraron una antigua ruina que tenía sellados a los demonios y con ello desataron el mal.

Robin palideció al recordar que la culpa había sido de sus padres, e incluso de ella...

−¿Y has sido entrenado desde hace 18 años? − pregunto Robin.

−En realidad no... Mi familia siempre ha sido muy supersticiosa, por lo que se me ha entrenado en el arte de la lucha desde siempre. Simplemente cuando conocimos la historia supimos que eramos de las pocas personas capaces de proteger a otros, y por ello nos hicimos cargo del asunto.

−Suena divertido. −bromeó Robin.

−Lo es si te gusta luchar.

−¿Y qué tiene que ver Fred en esto? ¿También sabe sobre...?

−Fui yo quién le entrenó.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

−¿En serio?

−Así es... No tendría más de 9 años cuando vino al negocio familiar a pedir que le entrenáramos. Dijo que quería proteger a alguien, a una amiga más bien, de ciertas criaturas que querían herirla. Cuando describió el suceso supimos que eran los mismos demonios que los arqueólogos habían desterrado.

Robin volvió a palidecer. Entonces... ¿Fred la había estado protegiendo desde siempre? Esto explicaba muchas cosas... Pero... ¿cómo había sabido sobre esas criaturas? ¿Se lo habría contado ella? En cuanto volviera de viaje tedrían que hablar seriamente...

−Quería protegerme... −murmuró Robin.

−Sí.

Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Cómo...?

−¿Que cómo lo sé? Fred no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que le conocí... Era obvio que eras tú.

−Ese bocazas...

Law le sonrió y se levantó del sofá ante la atenta mirada de Robin.

−Es tarde, deberíamos descansar.

Robin hizo una mueca.

−Siento decirte que aquí hay solo una cama.

−Bueno... yo no tengo ganas de sexo. ¿y tú?

Robin lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Si tengo, la verdad...

−¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto que no...?

−Unos 8 años.

Law la miró con los ojos como platos.

−Bromeas, ¿verdad?

−¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

−¿De verdad me estás diciendo que llevas 8 años sin tener sexo?

−Sí, ¿por qué? − preguntó Robin.

−Oh Dios... ¿cómo es posible? Es decir, mírate... Es imposible no desearte.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−Pues al parecer eres al único al que le gusto... − dijo en un suspiro.

−Dudo que eso sea verdad.

−No lo sé, y realmente no me importa...

Law se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

−Es imposible no desearte Robin... apenas te conozco y ya podría decir que eres la mujer de mis sueños.

−Creo que hemos bebido demasiado...

−Puede ser, pero no te miento.

Robin le sonrió y le dio suavemente en el hombro.

−¿Vamos a la cama?

−¿A f...?

−A dormir, imbécil. Ninguno de los dos queremos complicarnos la vida, ¿a que no?

Law negó con la cabeza.

−Pues venga, a la cama... −le dijo Robin mientras tiraba de él y le guiaba hacia el dormitorio.

−Eres una mujer peculiar, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

−Solo unas miles de veces.

Robin se tumbó en la cama junto a Law y observó su espalda.

La vida había jugado con ella, definitivamente. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por a ella? Mejor dicho... ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Monstruos y demonios en el siglo XXI? ¿Acaso era posible?

La respuesta era sí... Ella había sido testigo de las atrocidades que se habían cometido. ¿Cómo dudar después de todo lo que había vivido?

Cada uno de sus amigos habían tenido una experiencia con esos demonios. La vida de todas las personas que la rodeaban estaban conectadas por algo más que simples parentescos o conocidos. Estaban ligadas por un destino e común... Aunque para ser sincera, Robin le daba igual quién estuviera envuelta en el asunto. Prácticamente todas las personas que amaba o conocía sabían de la existencia de esos seres, pero eso era lo de menos. La pregunta que más acechaba su mente desde que _recordó_ la verdad era una distinta...

¿Por qué esas criaturas no la habían matado igual que al resto?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

_Já, já, já... Me paso escribiendo los capítulos. Gomen. No me gusta que sean tan largos porque me agobia incluso a mi al volverlos a releer, pero bueno... Espero que os guste la historia y como siempre os digo, dejadme reviews con vuestras preguntas y opiniones._

_Un saludo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Robin despertó sobresaltada en mitad de la madrugada al escuchar un ruido._

_En un principio trató de ignorarlo y se dio la vuelta para volverse a dormir cuando el ruido sonó cada vez más cercano. Algo asustada y también con cierta curiosidad, se levantó de la cama y deambuló por los oscuros pasillos de la casa de Fred._

_A cada paso que daba, el suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies. El ruido volvió a intensificarse, esta vez a su espalda. Temerosa, se dio la vuelta y caminó sobre sus pasos hasta el vestíbulo cuando el ruido quedó transformado en... voces._

_ No eran voces en la habitación, ni en el pasillo, ni siquiera en un punto cercano a ella… Eran voces en su cabeza. Que le hablaban, le susurraban…_

_Robin se encogió en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Se tapó los oídos en un acto-reflejo con la intención de ahuyentarlas, pero fue imposible. Continuaron sonando en su cabeza. Algunas de una manera nítida y cercana, otras de una manera más lejana, pero aun así, las seguía oyendo en su interior. ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? _

_El sonido se fue apagando lentamente, como si alguien estuviera manejando el volumen de una radio hasta que finalmente solo escuchó susurros, y de entre todos ellos pudo distinguir solo uno. Alto y claro._

_Robin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral. Ya no lo oía en su cabeza, sino a su lado. Temerosa, se dio la vuelta y le vio._

Con un grito ahogado se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada apenas débilmente por las las luces de la calle. Ella se encontraba en la cama, en casa de Fred y Law dormía a su lado. Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón desbocado, volvió a recostarse y le abrazó. Para su sorpresa, Law tomó su mano y se giró sobre sí mismo.

−¿Te he despertado? – preguntó Robin en un susurro.

−No. –mintió Law. −¿Qué ocurre?

Robin hizo una mueca de disgusto y enterró la cara en la almohada.

−He tenido una pesadilla…

−Puedes contármela, si quieres… −dijo Law mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

−Es una tontería...−aunque para ser sincera, necesitaba alguien con quien compartir su tormento.

−Si fuera una tontería no habrías abrazado a un desconocido en mitad de la noche.

−Y si esta situación fuera algo normal, no estaría durmiendo con un desconocido…−dijo de manera pausada, pero que dejaba entrever lo raro que era todo.

Esta vez, Law tuvo que dar el punto a su favor. Aun así sabía que algo le pasaba. No hacía falta conocer en profundidad a una persona para saber cuando el dolor les sobrepasaba.

−Está bien, si no quieres contármelo, me volveré a dormir. –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos e imitaba unos ronquidos.

−Eres un imbécil. –murmuró Robin. Suspiró débilmente y le miró directamente a los ojos. –Simplemente… he oído voces.

−Todos oímos voces alguna vez.−dijo Law en tono de broma.− Yo por ejemplo, tengo una ahora mismo que me está llamando de todo por no estar acostándome contigo en este momento.

−Definitivamente eres un imbécil. – Robin le pellizcó la mejilla y sonrió.

−Lo sé, pero he logrado hacerte reír. –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla. − Bien… ¿De qué eran las voces?

Robin lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar

−No eran voces… eran susurros más bien, en mi cabeza… Y no son… humanos… Creo... −tragó en seco.−Creo que son los susurros de esas criaturas.

Law la miró realmente sorprendido.

−¿Te refieres a los demonios?

Robin asintió.

−Desde que he descubierto la verdad, cada vez que cierro los ojos creo escucharles… No me gusta que pase eso. No me gusta sentirme así…

Law la atrajo hacia sí mismo y le acaricio la nuca con sus largos y níveos dedos.

−Es desconcertante, sí… Pero tiene que haber alguna explicación.

−Yo solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine…

−No lo hará, lo sabes. Una vez entras en este mundo, no puedes simplemente echar la vista hacia delante y dejar las cosas pasar… La vida es injusta, lo sé… Pero por el bien de otros, tenemos que ser nosotros quienes nos sacrifiquemos.

Robin lo meditó durante unos segundos y finalmente decidió que tenía razón. No podía simplemente dejarlo pasar sabiendo que la vida de personas inocentes estaban en peligro. Para su suerte o su desgracia, ella era consciente de lo que había allí fuera.

−Gracias… − susurró Robin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

−Es la primera vez que una mujer me da las gracias por no acostarme con ella… −murmuró Law.

Ella le pegó suavemente en las costillas y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Sintió como Law pasaba el brazo sobre su cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero ese gesto, tan cálido y tierno la envolvió por completo hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

Unas horas después volvió a despertar con los cálidos rayos de sol bañando su cara. Robin quiso incorporarse en la cama, pero Law la tenía bien sujeta contra sí mismo. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y giró la cabeza para mirarle.

La noche anterior dadas las extrañas circunstancias de su encuentro, apenas se había parado a conocerle. Ahora, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, se quedó observándole. El cara de Law estaba contraído en un gesto de preocupación. Suaves ojeras malva bañaban su hermoso y pálido rostro, y su oscuro pelo, del mismo color que el de ella, caía de manera desordenada.

Para ser sincera, Law era extraordinario. No solo físicamente, sino también intelectualmente. Era la clase de hombre que tenía una respuesta para todo, incluso para aquellas cuestiones más extrañas. Cualquier que les viera juntos, pensaría que son la misma pieza de un rompecabezas, y en cierto modo lo eran.

A pesar de que Law le gustara, su mente solo consiguió responder ante un nombre: Zoro.

Resignada por la dirección de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y saboreó el momento hasta que sintió una... presencia. Sin prestar la menor atención a lo que hacía, giró el rostro para ver a Fred parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

−Oh Dios mío…−murmuró con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Robin intentó moverse nuevamente pero le fue imposible. Nerviosa y desesperada ante lo confusa que podría resultar la escena, decidió morderle el brazo a Law para que la soltara. Él lo hizo, pero no sin antes quejarse débilmente.

−Si querías algo para morder, pequeña, solo tenías que decírmelo… − Law se sentó en la cama algo desorientado. Miró a Robin y luego al tipo que estaba frente a él. − ¿Fred? ¿Ya has vuelto, colega?

Fred les miró horrorizado. Notaba como la sangre hervía en su interior. Su maestro y su mejor amiga… ¡Habían dormido juntos! Si supiera que tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar, se hubiera lanzado contra Law en cuanto lo vio abrazándola. Pero para su desgracia, Law era más fuerte… Lleno de coraje y rabia, respiró hondo 10 veces e intentó calmar los espasmos.

−¿Por qué estáis… durmiendo juntos? – consiguió decir pero no sin que la voz le delatara en cierta manera.

−Es la única cama que tienes en casa. ¿Esperabas que ella durmiera en el sofá? –preguntó Law reprimiendo un bostezo.

−No, espera que TÚ durmieras en el sofá… − contestó Fred prácticamente gritando. – De todas maneras sigo sin saber qué haces aquí, Robin.

Robin se encogió de hombros y agacho la mirada. Bien, la había cagado, un poco bastante.

−He tenido unos días malos y simplemente me apetecía estar contigo, no sabía que todavía no habías vuelto y para ser sincera no me apetecía volver a casa.

Fred se encogió por dentro y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, ignorando la presencia de Law. Verla vulnerable siempre había sido su debilidad. No sabía explicarlo, pero cada vez que Robin lloraba o sufría, su propio corazón también lo hacía. ¿Cómo era posible? Notó como la rabia iba descendiendo hasta ser controlable. Definitivamente Robin tenía un poder extraño sobre él.

−¿Estás bien? − preguntó lleno de preocupación.

Robin inspiró hondo y le dedicó una sonrisa que le dejó sin aliento.

−Mejor que nunca. –dijo− pero tengo hambre… ¿Qué desayunamos?

Fred observó cómo Law salía de la cama con uno de sus pijamas, más bien tan solo con la parte baja y se dirigía hacia la cocina con su típico andar insinuante.

−¿Qué quieres desayunar, pequeña? –preguntó al fondo.

No pudo pasar por alto la extraña familiaridad con la que se trataban. Un nuevo extraño sentimiento se asentó en su interior, y la rabio dio paso a los... celos

−¿Tortitas? Me muero por unas tortitas… −le contestó Robin ignorando su presencia, hasta que segundos después le miró. –Te he echado de menos, Fred.

Él no hizo más que observarla. ¿Cómo incluso haciendo las cosas que no le gustaban conseguía que la quisiera tanto?

−¿Estás segura que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar.

−La verdad es que no mucho…−dijo Robin en un suspiro. – Anoche recordé lo que realmente paso con la muerte de mis padres.

Fred hizo una mueca. Ese tema había sido tabú entre ellos. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Apenas era una niña llorosa y aun así, sus ojos demostraban una inteligencia incalculable. Le contó lo que pasó, sobre las criaturas, sobre la muerte de sus padres y sobre la oscuridad. Poco después, cuando intentó volver a hablar del asunto, ella lo había olvidado. Así fue como lo supo, por medio de su propia boca. Las noticias encubrieron el accidente. Dijeron que se trataba de un derrumbe. Un simple y triste derrumbe. Pero él, en su interior lo sabía. Sino, ¿por qué había estado luchando toda su vida? Pues por un motivo más que suficiente. Para proteger al único ser que amo en su vida. Para poder borrar toda la oscuridad y tristeza que había en su mundo.

−Lo siento... −consiguió decir. −Boa y yo no queríamos que lo recordaras.

−Lo sé. Sé que solo queríais protegerme, pero aun así me hubiera gustado saberlo antes. −Robin agachó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con la colcha de seda en sus manos.

Fred la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

−Estoy aquí para lo que me necesites, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Robin asintió e intensificó su abrazo.

−Realmente a veces me pregunto qué haría sin ti…

Fred torció la cara en señal de disgusto.

−Acostarte con ese, probablemente. –dijo señalando a Law.

Robin miró a Law y luego a Fred. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Fred estaba celoso. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? A pesar de lo extraño de las situación, se sintió feliz.

−No creo…−dijo para aliviar su preocupación. − He de confesar que ahora mismo mi mente está ocupada en otra cosa.

Fred la miró desconcertado.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Hmmmh… Hace unos días conocí a un chico. Fue él quien me salvó de un demonio cuando me mordió.

−¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? – Fred comenzó a palmear cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o hematoma.

−Estoy bien… Solo algo cansada y dolorida, pero nada grave. – respondió Robin. – Ya te digo que Zoro me salvó.

Fred enarcó una ceja.

−¿Zoro? ¿Roronoa Zoro?

−¿Le conoces? – ahora Robin era la sorprendida.

−Es… bastante famoso en este mundillo. Tiene unas dotes con la espada magníficas y sabe bien lo que hace. Además de que gracias a su temperamento, lo han calificado como a un demonio.

−Wow, no sabía que fuera tan famoso…

−Meh, es un psicópata. A diferencia del resto, él disfruta la lucha.

Robin guardó ese dato en su cabeza para analizarlo más tarde. Sin lugar a dudas, Zoro tenía algo… peculiar. Cada célula de tu cuerpo te incitaban a estar junto a él. Era como una planta carnívora, bella por fuera, pero letal por dentro. Ese era el aura que desprendía Zoro. Letal, demoniaca, misteriosa, fascinante… Él era un gran enigma a resolver. Y para la suerte de Robin, los enigmas se le daban demasiado bien.

.

El día transcurrió de la forma más _normal_ posible teniendo en cuenta que en su casa se habían juntado dos chiflados. Fred los observaba saquear su mini bar siendo apenas las 6 de la tarde. No es que le importara lo que hicieran, pero para ser sincero consigo mismo estaba sintiendo una punzada de... celos. Lo que dudaba era por quién los sentía. Si de Robin por acercarse a Law, o por Law que se acercaba a Robin... Esa incertidumbre fue creciendo cada vez más a lo largo de la velada, hasta el punto de que le volvía loco.

La fiesta parecía haber comenzado en su casa, pues habían puesto el karaoke a toda pastilla y ambos cantaban la canción de _Broken Strings_ de _James Morrison y Nelly Furtad_o. Era una canción un tanto peculiar, sobre todo porque su letra era bastante profunda y ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para ponerse a cantar sobre el desamor. Aun así, ambos lo daban todo en su pequeña actuación particular, imitando incluso los coros y los falsetes. Si tuviera una cámara a mano les grabaría y lo colgaría en _Youtube_. Podría incluso hacerse millonario con la de visitas que tendría.

Finalmente la actuación terminó y se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa de café, que actualmente estaba abarrotada de vasos de chupitos, botellas semi-vacías y pequeños platos de acompañamiento.

−Robin... −dijo Law mientras comía una rodaja de limón. − ¿Por qué no nos cuentas eso de que llevas más de 8 años sin acostarte con nadie?

Fred miró a Robin estupefacto y luego a Law. ¿Cómo conocía él ese dato? ¿Acaso habrían hablado sobre... acostarse juntos? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Para acrecentar más aun sus miedos, Robin no le regañó, sino que se río con él por la pregunta. ¿Qué tan íntimos se habían vuelto?

−No estoy lo suficientemente bebida para contártelo.

−No te gusta el alcohol... − le recordó Fred intentando apaciguar toda esta locura.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−Lo sé, pero por hoy puedo hacer alguna excepción... −dijo Robin. − Venga, Law. Ponme dos más y posiblemente te lo cuente.

Law la obedeció ante la atenta mirada de Fred. ¿Es que se estaban volviendo locos? ¿Querían matarlo de un disgusto o qué?

Robin le dio un sorbo al primer chupito e hizo cara de asco.

−Nunca entenderé como os gustan estas cosas... −dijo.

−Vamos campeona, que solo queda uno...−la animó Law sirviéndole el segundo trago.

Robin lo tomo de golpe y sintió un quemazón en su pecho. Esta era la parte mala del alcohol, el sabor y el quemazón que te provocaba. Aunque para ser sincera le encantaba la sensación de libertad que tras unos tragos obtenías.

−Hmmmh... Creo que aun no, ponme otro. −dijo super convencida.

−Si te tomas otro posiblemente fallezcas antes de desvelar nada. − le dijo Law entre risas.

−Aburrido...−dijo en un suspiro.− Está bien. A ver... La última vez que me acosté con un tío, fue con Fred.

Fred palideció en el sofá y se la quedó mirando con ojos como platos. Al igual que él, Law la observaba hipnotizado, como si hubiera contado una verdad absoluta o hubiera desvelado el misterio de la muerte.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?Osea... ¿no te ha atraído ningún tío?

−Wow, demasiadas preguntas en un solo una frase. −Robin comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.− Claro que me han atraído otros tíos... Simplemente nunca he llegado a acostarme con ellos.

−¿Por qué? −pregunto Law. −Osea, mírate... Es imposible no sentir atracción hacía ti.

Fred le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Law la cual él ignoró.

−Pues aunque sea curioso... fueron ellos quienes no quisieron, no yo...

Los dos, tanto Fred como Law, boquearon por la sorpresa.

−Imposible.

−No me lo creo...

−¡Eh! Es verdad... −se defendió Robin. − Pero bueno... Esta vez no pasará.

−¿Esta vez? −preguntó Law dubitativo.

−Robin tiene una nueva... _mascota_. − dijo Fred con una mueca de disgusto. Solo pensar en quién la atraía hacía que su sangre hirviera.

−¿Ah sí?−Law la miró todavía más intrigado. −¿Quién es?

−Se llama Zoro... Fred me ha dicho que lo conocéis.

−Interesante sujeto, sí... −dijo Law.−Si quieres, puedes primero acostarte conmigo para no quedar en ridículo y tal.

−Ja-ja... − se burló Robin. − Que gracioso eres...

Fred sintió como los celos se asentaban en su estomago. Bien, esto no era normal... O los separaba ahora mismo o se volvería loco. Más. No es que le gustara ver a la chica que creyó que sería la mujer de su vida y a su... bueno, al tío por el que sentía _algo_.

−Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa... − dijo Fred mientras se incorporaba del sofá.

Robin asintió y fue a recoger sus cosas. A pesar de que ella y Law lo estuvieran pasando bien, Fred no lo hacía. Creía saber el porqué, e incluso en otra ocasión le hubiera preguntado directamente, pero no era el momento.  
Ella necesitaba llegar a casa. La semana había sido larga y por mucho que quisiera huir de los problemas, no podía hacerlo... Tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentar su nuevo futuro, un futuro que no parecía tener más que una única salida...

.

.

.

Nami observaba aburrida el conocido paisaje que la llevaría en dirección a su casa. Hacía aproximadamente una hora había comenzado su viaje de regreso junto a Luffy, que para su sorpresa lucía bastante callado. Debía de admitir que a pesar de no conocerle, ese inusual silencio se le hacía extraño.

El sol brillaba en lo alto. La atmósfera era irrespirable, pues no corría ni una pizca de brisa. Luffy observaba a Nami a través del espejo retrovisor, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su níveo cuello y se perdían en el valle de su pecho, mientras ella se abanicaba con la mano. Un sentimiento de posesión y necesidad se apoderó de él. ¿Y si no la volvía a ver? A pesar de que las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no habían sido muy _normales_, como diría Ussop, a él le gustaba Nami. Había en ella una familiaridad y calidez que no había sentido con nadie. Para ser sincero era algo extraño. Él jamás había se había sentido de esta manera con respecto a nadie, y aun así Nami lograba despertar sensaciones que jamás creyó tener.

Para su desgracia, el viaje se hizo demasiado corto y el final estaba demasiado cerca. Bajaron del coche en silencio y se miraron sin medir ninguna palabra.

−Bueno... − Nami busco en su mente las palabras ideales para una situación así, pero no las encontraba.− Ha sido un placer conocerte, Luffy...

Luffy no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla con esa típica expresión suya.

−Cuídate, ¿vale? − Nami se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Apenas pudo dar dos pasos cuando sintió las manos de Luffy atraerla hacia él. Su cuerpos chocaron.

−¿Qué estás-...?− Nami no llego decir la frase cuando notó los labios impacientes de Luffy sobre los suyos.

No era un beso tierno, ni inocente... Era un beso de necesidad, desesperación. Nami apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y le empujó con fuerza. Apenas pudo separarlo ligeramente de sus labios para ver su mirada hambrienta.

−L-Lu-...

Luffy volvió a atraerla con fuerza hacia él. Nami continuaba resistiéndose y cerrando la boca con fuerza cuando notó algo duro a espalda e imaginó que sería la pared del edificio. Sintió como su cuerpo la aprisionaba y como sus labios se movían de una manera insistente. Las manos de Luffy vagan por sus desnudas piernas hasta cogerla en brazos y hacer que las enrollara alrededor de su cintura. Nami dio un pequeño "grito" ahogado y se sujetó con fuerza a su cuerpo, dejando caer todo su peso. Él ni se inmutó, sino que con una mano libre le acariciaba la parte al descubierto de su espalda, mientras con la otra la sujetaba con fuerza por el trasero.

La parte racional de Nami le gritaba que le apartara de un buen golpe y no volviera a verle, pero su otra parte... le suplicaba por más. Sin poder resistirlo se dejó llevar. Le abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y adentró la lengua en su boca. Nami notó unos segundos como dudaba, aunque finalmente, al igual que ella dejó que la pasión se apoderara de él.

Luffy sintió como la mano de Nami le agarraba con fuerza por el cuello y con la otra iba acariciando su pelo. Ese simple gesto bastó para encender cada parte de su cuerpo. Se aparto ligeramente de sus labios y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada le pilló desprevenido. La calidez y ternura que desprendían hizo que un nudo se asentara en su estomago. La deseaba, realmente lo hacía. Quería poder poseer cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de su mente e incluso su corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección hacia la que vagaban sus pensamientos, tuvo que detenerse. Con cuidado se separó de ella y la depositó en el suelo, aun así, no la dejó escapar de la prisión de sus brazos. Dejando atrás la rudeza, se inclinó y la beso tiernamente.

Nami se sintió cohibida por la ternura de sus gestos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado de la pasión más desenfrenada, al más cálido de los gestos. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer que lo odiara y lo deseara a la vez? Sentimientos extraños y que aun así iban de la mano...

Luffy se separó de sus labios y ahuecó su rostro en las manos. Con el pulgar le acarició el pómulo antes de acercarse a besar su frente.

−¿Estás bien? − le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Nami asintió y se abrazó a él. Su olor masculino impregnó todos sus sentidos e hicieron que una parte de su corazón se derritiera. Finalmente y a pesar de que ninguno de los querían, tuvieron que separarse.

−Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? − alegó Luffy antes de rozar sus labios una última vez.

Nami asintió. Le miró subirse al coche y desaparecer en una nube de polvo. Abrumada y confundida por todos los sucesos, decidió entrar en casa. Aunque en el mismo momento en el que cerró la puerta a su espalda, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Nojiko y su madre, Bell-mère, reían a carcajadas mientras estaban sentadas en el sofá.

−¿Qué es lo que pasa? −preguntó Nami llena de rabia. −¿Acaso nunca os han besado o qué?

Las carcajadas se intensificaron. Disgustada ante el comportamiento infantil de su madre y su hermana, se fue a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Algunas veces no comprendía la actitud infantil y despreocupada de ambas. Intentó calmarse contando hasta diez. Poco a poco la rabia iba remitiendo y el color rojizo de su rostro también.

Unos minutos después aparecieron su madre y su hermana tras la puerta.

−¿Venís a burlaros más? −preguntó Nami abriendo los brazos en jarra.

−No. −contestó su madre ahogando la risa. −Hemos venido a curiosear. ¿Quién es ese chico?

Nami miro al techo y suplicó a Dios.

−Era Luffy... −dijo después de unos minutos. −Un chico que conocí en Las Vegas.

−Curioso... −le dijo Nojiko.

−¿Y dónde están tus cosas? −preguntó su madre.

Nami fue consciente de que no llevaba nada más que lo que llevaba puesto. Tuvo que inventar una excusa rápida si no quería ser interrogada. Aunque para ser sincera, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo tapar todo lo ocurrido.

−Mierda... Se me habrán olvidado en su coche... −dijo con una sonrisa fingida, que para su desgracia hizo dudar más a ambas.

−Esto es muy extraño, Nami... − dijo Bell-mère.

−Oh, vamos madre, no te pongas a-...

De pronto se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta de abajo. Parecía alguien realmente enojado, pues golpeaba con tanta fuerza que parecía querer echar la puerta abajo. Bell-mère se asomó a la ventana y reprimió una maldición.

−¿Qué ocurre, madre? −preguntó Nojiko preocupada.

−Nada... −dijo con los dientes apretados. − Quedaros aquí, y no salgáis.

−Pero-... −Nami intentó protestar, pero ella cerró la puerta, con llave.

Asombradas, se miraron una a la otra. Desde hacía unos meses, su madre actuaba de una manera extraña. Ya no era la misma persona que creían conocer, pues en ocasiones sacaba una faceta que jamás creyeron que podía tener.

Nami estaba algo confundida y pues no era para menos. Los ruidos golpes cesaron y fueron sustituidos por gritos y objetos rompiéndose. Un mal presentimiento se asentó en su interior. Algo pasaba... y tenía que ser realmente grave.

−Tenemos que salir de aquí... − le dijo a Nojiko.

−¿Cómo? Nos ha encerrado... − dijo señalando a la puerta.

−Ven...

Nami la guió hasta el armario. Lo empujó hacia un lado dejando ver un enorme agujero en la pared. Nojiko la miró sin decir nada, pero su rostro reflejaba todas las interrogantes que no habían sido dichas. Ella la guió a través del angosto túnel. El lugar era frío, húmedo y estaba oscuro. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que vislumbraron la luz al fondo. Cuando salieron, estaba en el exterior de la casa, a escasos metros.

Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles y observaron la escena. Al rededor de la casa habían 3 coches negros de una apariencia... sospechosa. Al lado de cada coche habían hombres con traje y gafas de sol. Cualquier que los viera pensaría que están sacados de alguna película de Men in Black. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Nami y se temió lo peor.

La luz del sol dibujaba suaves reflejos y distorsiones en el aire. En el interior de la casa los gritos continuaban hasta que escucharon un único disparo, y se hizo el silencio.

.

.

.

Zoro despertó poco después del mediodía.

Se sentía desorientado y también algo confundido. Los sucesos de la noche anterior habían sido demasiado extraños, pero eso no era realmente lo que le preocupaba, pues un nuevo y dulce tormento invadía su mente.

Recordó su olor y cada parte de su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Cómo en tan pocos días todos sus recuerdos respecto a _ella _habían sido sustituidos? No lograba comprenderlo, y tampoco lo deseaba. Profundizar en sus pensamientos solo le traería problemas. Esa era una lección que tenía más que aprendida.

Caminó hasta la sala de juegos, en la planta inferior en donde Franky solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo. No era de extrañar que su compañero prefiriera las máquinas antes que a las personas, pues con la experiencia se había demostrado que algunos humanos habían sido creados simplemente para el mal.

Franky era un tipo curioso. Desconfiaba y odiaba a las personas, pero tenía un don innato con las mujeres. Algo que era realmente ventajoso si necesitabas _compañía_ alguna noche.

Cuando llegó a la habitación le saludó con la cabeza.

−¿Qué te trae por aquí? −preguntó. −Creía que ibas a dormir hasta el anochecer.

−Me he desvelado −contestó Zoro sin darle mucha importancia.

−Oh. Pues tu teléfono no ha parado de sonar. −dijo señalando al pequeño aparato metálico que yacía sobre la mesa del café. −Deberías decirle a quien sea que llamara, que existe algo llamado "acoso".

Zoro se dirigió hacia la mesa y cogió su móvil. Inspeccionó el registro de llamadas y encontró unas 12 realizadas a lo largo de toda la noche, todas ellas con número oculto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo grave iba a ocurrir, estaba más que seguro... No sabía explicar el por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que así era.

Angustiado, sintió la extraña necesidad de ver a Robin.

.

.

.

Sanji se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos durante todo el día. Hoy iba a venir otra chica para tomar sus famosas clases de cocina, pero en cuanto la vio en el umbral de su puerta, la despachó de la casa. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por una simple razón, su mente estaba en otra persona. Concretamente en una pelirroja de ojos marrones.

Era algo inusual en él sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero... ¿cómo no hacerlo? Desde el momento en el que había puesto sus ojos sobre Nami supo que ella era alguien, especial. No habían palabras para describirla.

Lo que no llegaba a comprender, y para ser sincero le rondaba por la mente más de lo normal, era la extraña relación que parecía tener con Luffy. No es que odiara a su_ capitán, _ni le deseara lo mejor, pero simplemente era imposible concebir a una chica como Nami con alguien como él. Por más que lo intentara, era imposible.

Alguien tocó la puerta trasera de la cocina. Sanji enarcó una ceja. Era inusual que alguien utilizara esa puerta, a no ser que fueran Ussop y Luffy. Algo dudoso, se dirigió par abrirla. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió que el alma le caía al suelo.

Ante él se encontraban Nami y una mujer bastante parecida a ella. Ambas iban cubiertas de sangre, que afortunadamente no parecían de ellas.

−¿Qué ha pasado? −inquirió mientras las dejaba pasar.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Entraron en silencio y se sentaron en las sillas.

−Nami... −Sanji se arrodilló junto a ella y estudió su rostro bañando en lágrimas. −¿Qué ha pasado?

Justo en ese momento, y para desconcierto de Sanji, entró Luffy en la habitación.

−Oi, Sanji...

Luffy quedó mudo al observarlos a todos reunidos en su cocina. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Nami, que lo miraba conteniendo las lágrimas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella, haciendo que Sanji tuviera que alejarse.

Ahuecó su rostro en las manos y la miró detenidamente.

−¿Qué es lo que pasa?

−La... −Nami rompió a llorar. − La ha matado...

A su espalda, la otra mujer también comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

−¿Qué?

−Han matado a mi madre... −dijo Nami con apenas un hilo de voz.

Luffy sintió como su corazón se encogía. Depositó un fugaz beso sobre su frente y la abrazó en silencio.

En la cocina no se oía más ruido que el sollozo de las dos mujeres y el motor de los electrodomésticos.

Algo estaba ocurriendo, algo realmente malo. Algo que sin lugar a dudas, iba a cambiarlo todo.

.

.

.

Robin llegó a su casa poco después de las 9. Para su sorpresa, Boa no estaba allí para recibirla. Une mezcla entre alivio y preocupación la embargó. Alivio por no tener que enfrentarla en un momento como este, pero preocupación por si había salido a...cazar.

El mero hecho de decir esa palabra le demostraba lo real que era todo eso.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de analgésicos. La pequeña borrachera que había pillado con Law y Fred le estaban pasando factura. Era inusual que ella bebiera, por ello toleraba el alcohol bastante poco. Y ese no era el único motivo en verdad, simplemente lo aborrecía, no comprendía porque la gente lo tomaba. Bueno sí, lo hacía... A ella también le encanta la sensación de libertad y éxtasis que provocaba, pero aun así, tener que destrozarse el hígado para ello, no era una opción.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió sin prestar atención mientras revolvía el cajón de las pastillas.

−¿Diga?

Robin se congeló al escuchar su voz.

−Hola, Robin.

−Zoro... −murmuró. −¿Cómo tienes mi número?

−Si vives con Boa, debes de tener el mismo, ¿no? −dijo.

Robin rió ante la obviedad de la situación.

−Bien, señor listillo. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

Zoro enmudeció. De no haber sido por el suave sonido que hacía el teléfono, habría jurado que había colgado.

−Tengo ganas de verte. −dijo de una manera firme y decidida, que hizo que el corazón de Robin se estremeciera.

−¿De verdad...? −consiguió decir tras varios segundos.

−Sí... De hecho, estoy enfrente de tu casa.

Robin ladeó la cabeza y miró a través de la ventana, al fondo, en la calle de enfrente, estaba Zoro con el teléfono en la mano. Apagandolo, salió por la puerta hacia donde estaba.

−¿Qué haces aquí? − le preguntó cuando lo tuvo cerca.

−Ya te lo dije, quería verte.

Una sonrisa enorme bañó el rostro de Robin. ¿Acaso podría ser más hermosa? Probablemente no. Zoro la observó durante unos segundos antes de percatarse de un inusual olor.

−¿Has bebido? −preguntó. Pero de se tuvo que morder la lengua por su atrevimiento.

−Sí. −contestó ella con sencillez. −Hice una pequeña fiesta con Fred y Law.

Zoro enarcó una ceja ante la mención de dos hombres. La sangre le hervía por dentro, aunque no sabía porqué.

−Interesante... − se limitó a murmurar.

Robin le llevó dentro de la casa. Era sencilla, pero acogedora. Todos estaba excesivamente limpio, tanto que sintió vergüenza de sentarse en el sofá.

−¿Quieres tomar algo? −preguntó desde la cocina.

−La verdad es que no.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el sofá para sentarse junto a él. Zoro notó que estaba algo decaída, aunque para ser sincero, no la había conocido antes de todo esto, por lo que no sabía como era realmente. Aun así, su aspecto frágil y desolado le partía el alma.

−¿Estás bien?

−Supongo que sí...−dijo. −Hoy todo el mundo se empeña en preguntármelo.

−Será porque tienes una pinta horrible.

Robin le tiró un cojín y le miró ceñuda.

−Muy gracioso, sí señor.

−No pretendía serlo, es la verdad.

Ella se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y morderse el labio.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos sin decir nada. La escena era poco... usual, para ser sinceros. Ella le miraba de manera furtiva, solo para apartar la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Y él, por su parte no es que se quedara atrás.

Zoro sintió una enorme necesidad de acercarse a ella y besarla, pero sabía que no era correcto. El simple hecho de ser desconocidos suponía ya una barrera.

−¿No tienes que ir a cazar? −preguntó.

−No...−dijo− Hoy dejé que Franky fuera solo.

La simple mención de ese pervertido hizo que el rostro de Robin se ruborizara, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Zoro.

−¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

−No, ¿por?

−Quiero llevarte a un sitio...

Robin le miró dudosa. ¿Estaría de broma? Probablemente no. Apenas le conocía, pero algo en su interior le decía que él no bromeaba.

Después de una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, se montó en el coche junto a él. Algo en su expresión decía que el lugar al que fueran iba a ser algo... especial. Cerrando los ojos, Robin dejó que la suave música del coche la llenara por completo, mientras en su cabeza seguía oyendo esos susurros...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Snif. Como odio terminar un capítulo de este fic. Me dan unas ganas enorme de seguir escribiendo, más, más y más... Pero es imposible, sino, no termino nunca y vosotros os aburrís de tanto leerme "_  
_Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia, ¿eh? Si tenéis cualquier duda, pregunta o simplemente por hacerme feliz, no olvidéis las reviews. _

_¡Un saludo!_


	6. Chapter 6

Nami observó como el agua de la ducha se teñía de rojo. Había sangre, por todos lados; en su ropa, en sus manos, en su cara… ¿Dé donde salía tanta sangre? No lo sabía… Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no quería pensar en ello. Le dolía hasta el punto en que sentía punzadas en su pecho, tan intensas que la hacían encogerse en el suelo para calmarse.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

−¿Nami? ¿Estás bien?

Ella no quería contestar. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No tenía sentido. Era obvio que no lo estaba, por lo que malgastar saliva para responder, era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Los sonidos se intensificaron hasta el punto en el que retumbaban en su cabeza. De manera instintiva se tapó los oídos con las manos y enterró la cara en las rodillas, pero aun así no sirvió de nada. Seguía oyendo cada maldito sonido de esa habitación.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. ¿No la había cerrado con llave? Probablemente no… Siendo sincera no sabía qué hacía, ni dónde estaba… Aunque tampoco le preocupaba. Realmente ya no le importaba lo que pasara con su vida.

−Nami…

La voz de Luffy le llegó de cerca, muy cerca. Tan cerca que hizo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y un extraño escalofrío la recorriera. Nami alzó la vista y le vio allí, a su lado. Tenía las manos recogidas en puños que descansaban en su costado y su expresión era de preocupación.

Luffy observó el desnudo cuerpo de Nami encogido en la bañera. A pesar de que desde que la había conocido deseaba poseerla, en momentos como este, su desnudez no le atraía de esa manera. Más bien le inspiraba lástima. Verla tan frágil y vulnerable le provocaba una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si esta no fuera ella en realidad. Como si la Nami que él conocía no tuviera nada que ver con esta persona. Aunque no se podía decir que la conociera, porque no lo hacía. Pero aun así, los pocos días que habían pasado juntos, ella había demostrado un carácter férreo y luchador. Características que él valoraba muchísimo en las personas.

Apagó el grifo sin apenas mirarla. Luego cogió un par de toallas de la estantería y la tapó con ellas. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera y comenzó a secarle el pelo con cuidado. Las mojadas hebras de su cabello se enrollaban unas con otras, hasta formar nudos. Nami no se movió en ningún momento, ni siquiera por vergüenza para taparse por estar desnuda frente a él. Probablemente cuando se recuperara, le pegaría o maldeciría… o Dios sabe qué, pero ahora no hacía más que mirar un punto fijo sobre las baldosas frente a ella.

Luffy suspiró y se puso en pie. La ayudó a salir de la bañera, pero ella no es que precisamente cooperara mucho. Sin perder más tiempo, la cogió por detrás de las rodillas y se la echó al hombro. Abrió la puerta del baño y salió con ella a cuestas hacia su habitación.

Por suerte, no había nadie, por lo que pudieron recorrer los vacíos y oscuros pasillos sin problemas. Una vez llegados a la habitación de Luffy, este la depositó sobre su cama y se dirigió hacia el armario en busca de ropa.

Sus camisetas probablemente le vinieran de vestido, pero al menos sería suficiente para tapar su desnudez. En cuanto a la ropa interior… bueno, tendría que quedarse sin ella. En esta casa no vivían mujeres por lo que todas las prendas que tenían eran de hombres. A lo mejor Sanji tendría unas bragas de alguno de sus fortuitos encuentros, aunque dudaba seriamente que alguna chica se olvidara algo como eso en casas ajenas.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó las toallas que envolvían su cuerpo. Intentó no mirarla mucho, porque a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, él seguía siendo un hombre. Nami le miró por primera vez y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en la intensidad de su mirada.

Ella le cogió por el cuello y lo acercó a sus labios, que se movían de manera insistente sobre los suyos. Por un momento quiso corresponderle. Dejarse caer sobre ella y hacerle el amor de una manera lenta y tortuosa, pero no era el momento.

Con una mueca se separó de ella. La ayudó a vestirse y la metió en la cama.

−¿Necesitas algo?

Ella pareció negar con la cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro. La arropó durante unos instantes y luego la dejó a solas. Él más que nadie sabía lo que significaba perder a alguien querido. Puede que no fuera el mismo sentimiento, pero aun así lo comprendía.

No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia una de las personas más importante de su vida: Sabo.

.

.

.

Robin intentó centrar toda su atención en la música que sonaba. Debía de admitir que Zoro tenía unos gustos bastante peculiares a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo. ¿Una balada? Es lo último que creyó poder conocer de él. Ahora solo faltaba confesarle que le gustaban los niños y oficialmente sería el hombre perfecto.

Una parte de su cabeza estaba centrada en la letra de la canción y en su significado oculto. Mientras que otra, escuchaba con atención a los susurros que se expandían cada vez más en su cabeza.

Agotada, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

Minutos antes había visto como el coche salía de los alrededores de la ciudad y se adentraba en la zona pantanosa de Nueva Orleans, en donde los árboles eran altos y de espeso follaje, mientras que la tierra estaba seca y cenagosa.

No fue consciente de en qué momento ocurrió, pero se quedó dormida. A ella le parecieron apenas unos minutos, pero cuando Zoro la despertó y abrió los ojos vio que había pasado cerca de una hora.

−¿Estás bien? –preguntó Zoro con cautela.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y reprimió un bostezo con la mano. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta del coche, vio que Zoro ya estaba junto a ella ayudándola a bajar.

_Definitivamente sí, el hombre perfecto… −pensó Robin._

No es que a Robin le gustasen los hombres perfectos, ni mucho menos. Pero debía de admitir que ciertas atenciones y comodidades nunca venían mal.

Agradecida, le tomó de la mano y le sonrió. Él le sonrie de vuelta. El corazón de Robin martilleó con fuerza y durante unos segundos se olvidó de respirar. ¿Acaso podía este hombre ser más guapo? Posiblemente.

Zoro la tomó de la mano nuevamente y la condujo a través de los espesos árboles. En más de una ocasión tropezó con los troncos caídos y los salientes de algunas piedras, pero aun así él mantenía su agarre firme y no la dejaba caer.

Cuando llegaron prácticamente al final del bosque, Zoro paró en seco y soltó su mano.

−¿Ya hemos llegado? –pregunta Robin.

−Todavía no… −contesta Zoro. – Simplemente…

Robin le mira con el ceño fruncido y podría jurar que está ruborizado.

−Tengo que taparte los ojos. –dice finalmente.

−Oh… −intentó que su cara no reflejara sorpresa, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. – Está bien.

Robin notó las temblorosas manos de Zoro anudar una especie de pañuelo sobre sus ojos El característico olor a cuero impregnó todos sus sentidos y la hizo estremecerse. Cuando lo anudó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, el pañuelo se enganchó con algunas hebras de su pelo y le hizo un poco de daño, aun así, ella ni se quejó. La curiosidad había superado al dolor, sin lugar a dudas. Nunca en su vida había tenido una experiencia así, y por los nerviosos movimientos de Zoro, pudo suponer que esto era tan nuevo para él, como para ella.

Caminaron durante un breve rato más, hasta que Zoro se cansó de su torpe andar y la cogió en brazos sin el menor esfuerzo. Ella tuvo que reprimir un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Por su complexión grande, ningún hombre la había cargado jamás y para ser sincera consigo mismo, adoraba lo femenina que se sentía en sus brazos. Para evitar caer, Robin enroscó las manos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la frente contra su mejilla barbuda

Cuando llegaron, la deposito suavemente en el suelo y apoyó una mano sobre la parte baja de su espada para guiarla.

−¿Preparada? –le preguntó.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y notó como le quitaba el pañuelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que pestañear un par de veces hasta que su visión no fuera borrosa y pudiera distinguir con claridad el paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Bajo su posición, pudo ver toda la Ciudad de Nueva Orleans, con sus cálidos y vivos colores bañados por el río. Las luces brillaban con intensidad en distintas tonalidades, otorgando un aspecto mágico al paisaje.

Robin giró la cabeza y vio a Zoro observar el lejano horizonte. Sus rasgos se hacían más marcados bajo las lejanas luces, al igual que la apariencia aterradora y demoniaca, de la cual tanta fama tenía. A pesar de todo, a ella no le infundía ningún miedo. No sabía por qué, pero en su interior algo le decía que Zoro era especial, alguien que simplemente buscaba comprensión y paz.

−Este es mi sitio especial. –le dijo pausadamente. –Vengo aquí siempre que algo me preocupa o simplemente siento que el mundo se me viene encima.

Robin le sonrió y él la miró por primera vez.

Zoro tragó saliva al contemplarla de verdad después de toda la noche. La suave brisa nocturna había provocado que el pelo se le enredara en la cara. Con cuidado, se acercó a ella rompiendo la escasa distancia que los separaba. No sabía como hacerlo, por dónde empezar... Quería tocarla, cada parte de su cuerpo le pedía acariciarla. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de su rechazo, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella...

Con las manos temblorosas, le apartó el mechón del rostro y lo escondió detrás de su oreja. Su piel estaba fría, pálida. Sus labios cortados estaban entreabiertos. Los acaricio suavemente con la yema de los dedos y por un momento creyó que ella se ruborizaba, pero no lo hacía. Permaneció inmóvil, abrasándole con una mirada suplicante.

−Tienes los labios fríos... −le susurra − Lo siento...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agacha y la besa.

.

.

.

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina haciendo una de sus exquisitas comidas para su querida Nami y su hermana, Nojiko, cuando vio aparecer a Luffy por la puerta.

Estaba serio, incluso mucho más que en los momentos críticos por los que pasaba esta casa con gran frecuencia. Como el hecho de quedarse sin comida en la despensa y tener que ir a comprar más. Momentos en los cuales Luffy se preparaba para la guerra y la supervivencia a niveles extraordinarios. El programa de _El último superviviente_, quedaba reducido a la suela de sus zapatos en comparación con Luffy.

−¿Qué tal está? −preguntó Nojiko desde la esquina de la habitación.

−Está, supongo... −dijo Luffy resignado. −¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente?

Nojiko hizo una mueca y enterró la cabeza en las manos.

−No lo sé, sinceramente... −responde. −Aparecieron unos señores extraños en la casa y mi madre se puso tensa. Nos encerró en la habitación, pero logramos escapar por un túnel extraño... Cuando llegamos al exterior oímos unos gritos y un disparo. Ambas estuvimos en silencio hasta que les vimos marcharse y luego entramos en la casa. Yo no fui capaz de mirar, pero sé que era mi madre y estaba muerta... Nami se quedó durante unos minutos hasta que salió llena de sangre y luego conseguimos venir aquí...

Tanto Luffy como Sanji escuchaban la historia detenidamente. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir al respecto. Sin lugar a dudas la situación era crítica. Un asesinato de este tipo y a sangre fría, solo podía estar relacionado con la mafia, aunque especular sin conocer realmente los hechos, era tontería.

−¿Recuerdas a alguno de los tipos? −preguntó Sanji dándole una bocanada al cigarrillo.

−Todos llevaban gafas y vestían de negro, por lo que me parecieron prácticamente iguales... Pero Nami tiene mejor ojo para esas cosas, así que probablemente ella sabrá algo.

Ambos asintieron y se miraron durante unos segundos.

−Quizá debería subir a hablar con ella... −dijo Sanji.

−Está en mi habitación. Súbele también algo de comida. −le dijo Luffy sin apartar la vista de Nojiko.

Sanji se preguntó el motivo por el que ella estaría en la habitación de su _capitán_ y no pudo evitar que le recorriera una oleada de celos. Pero aun así no dijo nada. Era una persona adulta y entrar en el juego no era lo suyo. Nami se acabaría fijando en él, de una manera o de otra. O al menos eso era lo que deseaba...

Sin prestar atención a la conversación de Luffy y Nojiko, preparó una bandeja de comida, la cual llenó con un plato de sopa, una ensalada veraniega de pasas y manzana y un delicioso mousse de chocolate. Y posteriormente subió el dirección al cuarto de Luffy.

Toco la puerta con los nudillos suavemente para hacerse notar y entró.

La habitación estaba en penumbra tan solo iluminada por una de las mesillas de noche. Unas toallas de baño estaban esparcidas por el suelo, al igual que la colcha de la cama y varias prendas de ropa. Pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto bajo el edredón y no le cabía la menor duda de quién sería.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Zarandeó con suavidad el cuerpo inconsciente de Nami hasta que la vio abrir los ojos.

Sanji tuvo que contener el aliento al ver lo bella que estaba, incluso ahora, con el pelo revuelto y la cara somñolienta, era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás. Tuvo que tragar saliva y parpadear un par de veces para volver a la realidad.

Ella le miraba confundida y con el ceño fruncido. Un sentimiento de culpa le embargó al haberla despertado en un momento así, pero a pesar de todo necesitaba comer.

−Nami... Siento haberte despertado, pero te he traído la cena. −dijo Sanji señalando a la bandeja de comida.

Nami no le prestó la menor atención, sabía que debía de comer, pero no le apetecía. Lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar en su agonía, pero incluso eso era imposible. Siempre que dejaba a su mente vagar, la imagen del cadáver de su madre aparecía ante ella.

A pesar de que deseaba con toda su alma desaparecer, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Nojiko dependía de ella, aunque técnicamente ella fuera más pequeña. Pero siempre había sido así. Siempre había sido Nami quien la protegía y la cuidaba. Y cierto es que no se lo echaba en cara, sabía que Nojiko no era tan fuerte, por eso siempre había sido ella la que velaba por la seguridad de las dos.

A pesar de que tenía el estomago cerrado y notaba la bilis subirle a la boca, decidió intentar comer algo. A duras penas se incorporó en la cama apoyándose sobre los gruesos almohadones de plumas para no perder el equilibrio. Sintió como su vista se emborronaba durante unos segundos por extraños puntitos verdes y azules hasta que finalmente pudo ver con claridad.

Sanji le tendió el plato de sopa, pero apenas pudo tocarlo cuando sintió que se le escapaba de las manos. A pesar de todo, no se volcó, ya que los rápidos reflejos del cocinero lo impidieron.

−Creo que será mejor que te ayude... −dijo Sanji mientras le tendía una cucharada llena de sopa.

Nami abrió la boca sin rechistar. A pesar de no querer comer, debía de admitir que el caliente líquido entraba en ella como la seda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hubo terminado todo el contenido del plato y también de la bandeja.

−Me alegra de que hayas comido. −le dijo Sanji esbozando una sonrisa.

Nami le observó con curiosidad. Sanji era guapo, muy guapo. No tenía nada en común con Luffy, eran como los polos opuestos de un imán. Aun así, a ella le gustaba. No sabía porqué, pero le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, mientras que Luffy... era todo lo contrario.

Sanji olía a mar, a tabaco y a jabón. Nami no sabía describirlo muy bien, pero su olor la tranquilizaba, al igual que us presencia.

Cuando estuvo llena, volvió recostarse en la cama y tratar de dormir, cuando Sanji volvió a hablar.

−Sé que no es momento... pero quería saber si viste al hombre que disparó a... bueno, que disparó.

Nami negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta sobre si misma hasta darle la espalda.

Sanji quiso volver a hablar con ella, pero sabía que era inútil. Cuando una persona está dolida lo que menos le apetece es tener que dar explicaciones... A pesar de todo, había conseguido que comiera, uno de su principal propósito. Con ello podía darse por satisfecho.

Tan solo había una pequeña cosa que le atormentaba...

−_Que Luffy no duerma con ella... −pensó._

_._

_._

_._

El laboratorio estaba oscuro, frío y olía a humedad. Pero para Law ese era su hogar. Adoraba el tacto del frío metal bajo sus manos, la sensación de los guantes de látex sobre su piel y el fresco olor de la bata limpia.

Se ganaba la vida como cirujano, pero en sus días libres venía a investigar a este pequeño rincón apartado de la mano del mundo, al cual Fred solía enviar los cadáveres de esos monstruos.

Era su pasatiempo, ¿qué podía decir? Un pasatiempo algo asqueroso, sin lugar a dudas, pero a él no le importaba. Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio de otros, ¿no? Y como no es que precisamente abundaran científicos que conocieran la existencia de esas criaturas, todo el deber recaía sobre él.

Hacía pocas horas, Fred le había enviado el cadáver de una mujer. Se trataba de una hembra caucásica de apenas 30 y pocos años de edad. Presentaba un balazo en el pecho que probablemente le provocaría la muerte, aunque ese no era su principal fuente de estudio. Además del balazo, poseía la mitad del cuerpo destrozado por mordeduras. Los mordiscos le habían quitado la parte del torso y del brazo, dejando un reguero de vísceras y tripas esparcidas.

Con tranquilidad, comenzó a quitarle los órganos vitales para depositarlos en unos cuencos de metal. Los estudiaría más tarde, ahora lo importante era ver en qué manera afectaban las mordeduras.

Para ser sincero, prefería un sujeto de pruebas vivo, pero nunca se habían topado con uno que estuviera en las primeras fases de transformación. Siempre lo pillaban transformado o a medio camino, pero nunca durante el proceso. Una pena en verdad, porque la simple investigación con un espécimen vivo podría ahorrarle muchos problemas. Aun así, no se quejaba. Poder investigar al menos esto, era de gran ayuda.

El teléfono sonó y sacó a Law de sus ensoñaciones. No hacía falta para mirar quién era para contestar.

−¿Qué quieres ahora, Fred?

Fred enmudeció al otro lado de la línea, por lo que Law supuso que andaba enfuruñado.

−Quería saber si vas a venir a dormir a casa.

−Es obvio que iré... Todavía no tienen mi apartamento listo y el quedarme a dormir entre muertos no es que me llame la atención...

−Vale, vale... tampoco hacía falta ponerse tan grosero...

Law hizo una mueca. A veces odiaba el lado gay que Fred. Era un buen tipo y él lo quería como a un hermano, pero la cosa no pasaba de allí.

−Me tienes que dar el número de Robin. −dijo Law mientras miraba un tubo lleno de fluidos.

−¿Por qué? −Fred parecía enfadado.

−Es obvio, ¿no? Para quedar con ella. Es alguien... fascinante y me ha caído bien.

−No te daré el número de mi mejor amiga para que te acuestes con ella y le rompas el corazón.

Bingo, le había pillado, nuevamente. Estaba celoso, aunque no sabía si era por él o por Robin. Prefirió optar por la segunda opción, ya que era la más obvia en todo este triángulo...

−No quiero acostarme con ella −y en cierto modo era verdad, pensó Law. −simplemente quiero conocerla mejor y ayudarla con ciertos asuntos.

−¿Qué asuntos?

−No son cosas tuyas, Fred...

−Bien, vale... Ya te lo daré al llegar a casa.

Y colgó. Law apagó el móvil para evitar que le molestara durante el resto de la noche. A veces a Fred le daban venazos raros y actuaba como un completo psicópata. A pesar de ello, lo apreciaba como a nadie.

Continuó investigando el cadáver durante unos minutos más hasta que encontró algo curioso. Era un tatuaje, concretamente de la Marina y lo llevaba grabado en su muslo izquierdo.

−Qué interesante... −se limitó a decir.

.

.

.

Robin se despegó por fin de Zoro. Llevaban cerca de 20 minutos frente a la puerta de su casa comiéndose con la boca. ¿El motivo por el que no le invitaba a entrar? Boa.

Su mejor amiga había llegado a casa antes que ella y estaba plácidamente dormida sobre el sofá con Chopper a su lado. Una escena bastante tierna teniendo en cuenta que odiaba a los animales, aunque... odiar a su perro era pecado, sobre todo con lo precioso que era.

Zoro acarició su mejilla antes de volver a atraerla hacia él y besarla nuevamente. ¿Acaso este deseo no se iba a desvanecer? Probablemente no. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella, de no perder un minuto... Se sentía extraño. Era un sentimiento de calidez y necesidad que nunca había experimentado.

−¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte a casa? −le susurró contra sus labios.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y le mordió.

−No puedo...ya he pasado demasiadas noches fuera de casa y aun no hablé con ella...

Zoro gruño e intensificó el beso hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración.

Robin acarició sus abdominales bajo la camiseta y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. A pesar de que la velada había sido corta, había disfrutado cada minuto junto a él. Zoro tenía una característica única. Era capaz de brindarle paz y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No lo sabía.

Se apartó suavemente y le besó la punta de la nariz.

−Te veo mañana.

Zoro asintió y la dejó ir. Se quedó un rato observando la puerta de la casa en silencio. Tenía una sensación extraña en su interior. Por un lado era feliz, muy feliz... Robin era una persona única, mágica, alguien que podía hacerle volar con solo mirarle. Entendía bien porqué le gustaba y por qué la deseaba, pero... también era una persona oscura. Para ser sincero consigo mismo había algo en ella que no encajaba y si deseaba estar con ella, tenía que averiguarlo. Los secretos no eran una opción.

Y eso solo significaba, que él también tendría que contarle la verdad con respecto a _ella_...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Buh! Este capítulo ha sido cortito, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir más... ¡Maldita universidad! En fin, fuera penas. ¿Qué? ¿Tenéis muchas dudas, eh? Por fin Robin y Zoro se han besado, esa escena os juro que tenía el corazón el un puño. Considero que no necesitaban más... Dos palabritas, un escenario bonito y amor, muuuuucho amor._

_Y mi pregunta es... ¿qué oscuro secreto tendrá Zoro? ¿Quién será la mujer a la que Law investiga (aunque eso es más sencillo)? Y por último... ¿Quién ha matado a la madre de Nami? CHAN-CHAN *música rara* Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio._

_Prometo actualizar pronto,¿eh? No olvidéis las reviews con opiniones y preguntas._

_¡Un saludo!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola, hola! Ya vengo con otro capítulo del fic. ¿Emocionados? Espero que sí :3_

_Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review en los anteriores capítulos. Lo siento, pero no pude responder porque mi querido FF va algo raro últimamente y para subir un capítulo me tardó incluso 2h. Increíble._

_Sé que el episodio anterior fue algo corto, lleno de preguntas y raro, extremadamente raro, peeeeeeero… es como una "introducción" para la bomba que viene a continuación. Dije que no iba a tardar en actualizarlo y no lo hice, porque sé lo muchísimo que fastidia estar esperando un capítulo y que no llegue hasta varios días o semanas después._

_Hace poco, en el Club de fans de ZoRo se hizo una "pequeña" (para mí no tan pequeña, pero bueno, lo veo normal) prohibición con respecto a subir fics, amv's o imágenes que no fueran sobre Zoro y Robin, por lo que me veo en la obligación de avisar a cualquier persona del club que lea esto:_

_Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

Nami sabía que los sueños, eran eso: sueños. Su madre siempre se lo había dicho, y ella siempre la había creído. Pero entonces… ¿por qué este sueño era distinto? ¿Por qué lo veía todo tan nítido y claro? No era su mente jugando con ella, era algo más. Esto no era un sueño; era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que había sido enterrado o modificado, quién sabe. Pero que a pesar de todo estaba ahí, atormentándola.

_Era verano, Nami lo sabía por la posición del sol y la velocidad del viento. Las hojas se movían suavemente con la brisa veraniega mientras a lo lejos se oían las voces de niños. Parecían felices, contentos y ella también lo era. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?_

_Su mano estaba entrelazada con la de otra persona y ambos estaban tumbados sobre la mullida hierba bajo un cerezo. Los rayos de sol atravesaban el espeso follaje otorgando un extraño juego de luces sobre ella. Alargó el brazo de manera instintiva e intentó atrapar las diminutas motas de polvo que revoloteaban encima de ellos._

−_¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – preguntó el niño._

−_Supongo que porque siempre he soñado con tocar el cielo…_

_El chico no dijo nada. Se tapó la cara con el sombrero y continuó descansando. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. No había nada más. Solo ellos, el sol, la hierba y un infinito mundo ante ellos._

_Cuando Nami volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaba anocheciendo. El frío aire nocturno le dio la bienvenida e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se había quedado dormida, pero era normal. Cuando estás relajado el tiempo pasa rápido, como si no hubiera nada más. Un sinfín de horas pasando y volviendo a pasar. _

_Caminaron en silencio por el espeso bosque. Los árboles estaban demasiado juntos unos con otros por ello tenían que ir esquivándolos hasta llegar al sendero que los conduciría hacia el pueblo. Deambularon por la despejada calle justo en el momento en el que un olor a madera quemada y cenizas impregnó sus sentidos. Nami le miró confundida y él le intensificó su agarre._

−_Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_Ella asintió y continuaron caminando. En el momento en el que llegaron al poblado, se quedaron estupefactos. Todo ardía a su alrededor. El aire estaba impregnado de un olor a carne quemada, pólvora y sangre. Las fachadas de los edificios estaban consumidas por el fuego, al igual que las personas a su alrededor. Todo se derrumbaba, todo caía. Nada quedaba en pie._

−_Mis padres… −dijo Nami. – Tenemos que buscarlos…_

−_Está bien, cálmate… −dijo él. – Ven, cogeremos un atajo._

_La condujo por los estrechos y quemados callejones. A su paso Nami veía cadáveres descuartizados, niños llorando, gente corriendo, edificios y casas derrumbadas… Sin lugar a dudas todo era un caos. Él no parecía dudar, la llevaba a través del infierno como si conociera el camino. A pesar de la crítica situación se sentía protegida. Mientras él estuviera aquí nada le pasaría._

_Pocos minutos después llegaron al hotel en donde Nami, su hermana y sus padres se hospedaban. Llegó justo en el momento exacto para ver como un hombre de mediana edad le disparaba en la cabeza a su madre._

_Su cadáver se desplomó contra el suelo de madera haciendo un sonido hueco. Su padre ya estaba muerto, probablemente desde hacía poco tiempo. Y a su lado estaba su hermana, llorando desconsoladamente._

−_Nojiko…−dijo Nami._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra ese señor. A pesar de sus intentos, no consiguió ni siquiera sorprenderle. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una niña de tan solo 6 años. Su fuerza no podía compararse con la de un adulto. Aun así, ella pataleó y luchó todo lo que pudo hasta que la cogió por el cuello y la despegó del suelo._

_Nami notaba sus pulmones abrasados por la falta de aire. Quería respirar, pero la opresión que el hombre ejercía en su garganta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que ni una pizca de aire entrara. Notaba como su mente se nublaba, sus pensamientos carecían de coherencia y como su garganta se secaba. Y después, cayó al suelo._

_A su alrededor el caos continuaba. Él se había tirado sobre el hombre y lo estaba estirando de los pelos, pero aun así, todo era inútil. Probablemente ya estaba muerta y veía lo que su espíritu le transmitía, quién sabe. Lo único que sabía es que si eso era la muerte, era demasiado dolorosa._

_Los gritos se intensificaron y el hombre cayó al suelo con un charco de sangre a su lado. Le habían herido, con una pistola, puesto que de su pierna brotaba un líquido negro como la noche._

−_Te tengo, estoy aquí….−le dijo una voz familiar que le sujetaba la cabeza._

_Nami no veía nada, poco a poco su visión se volvía más borrosa por las lágrimas. Y finalmente, se hizo la oscuridad._

Despertó bañada en sudor y lágrimas. Notaba como le faltaba la respiración por culpa de los sollozos y también como le dolía la mandíbula por apretar los dientes. Se pasó la mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca ante lo enredado que lo tenía.

A su lado estaba Luffy, durmiendo a pierna suelta totalmente ajeno a su debate interior. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su expresión calmada y feliz. En su interior sintió incluso cierta envidia.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y se apoyó con el codo sobre el colchón a la vez que le observaba más de cerca. Con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla, la mandíbula y su labio inferior. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se acercó a él y le besó.

−Gracias… −le dijo en un susurro.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a darse una ducha rápida. Cogió un par de prendas del armario y se visitó a toda prisa. Una vez se aseguró que no había nadie por los pasillos, salió de la habitación, y también de la casa.

Era tarde, probablemente quedara poco tiempo para el amanecer, pero a ella no le importaba. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba la verdad. Se sentía asfixiada, aprisionada, y sabía que solo conociendo los hechos, iba a calmarse.

Durante el camino su mente no descansaba ni un momento. Ante las posibles respuestas que se formaba sobre su misteriosa vida, aparecía otra incógnita sin resolver. ¿Acaso su mente no dejaría de procesar información nunca? Probablemente no.

El hecho de ser adoptada no era ninguna noticia para ella. Siempre lo había sabido, al igual que Nojiko. Bell-mère no quería secretos con ellas, por lo menos en ese aspecto, por lo cual, desde el momento en el que las adoptó fue sincera y les dijo la verdad. Un acto de honradez y calidez que le hizo a Nami quererla más. Aunque revelar alguna información sobre sus verdaderos padres siempre había sido un tema tabú.

Cuando era pequeña, muchas veces había intentado hablarlo con ella. Era lo normal, ¿no? Una niña siempre quiere saber sobre sus padres. Pero ni con amenazas, ni peleas, ni siquiera con odiar a Bell-mère, había conseguido sacarle nada de información. Durante un tiempo dejó de hablarle, simplemente no soportaba el hecho de no saber quién era en realidad, pero luego decidió que simplemente le daba igual. ¿Qué más da quienes fueran sus padres biológicos? La única madre que Nami había conocido fue a ella. La única persona que la cuidó cuando estuvo enferma, que la alimentó y vistió, incluso anteponiendo las necesidades de sus hijas a las suyas propias. Un padre no es aquel que te da la vida, sino aquel que está por y para ti, para siempre.

El mero hecho de pensar en su madre le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, había estado demasiado poco con ella. Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás una vez y decirle que la quería, que era la mejor persona que le podía haber tocado como madre y que estaba orgullosa de ella… Tan solo una oportunidad más para ser la hija que ella merecía, y no la vulgar ladrona en la que se había convertido, anteponiendo su bienestar al de su familia. Tal vez si no se hubiera ido a las Vegas esos hombres no la habrían matado. Tal vez si no hubiera sido egoísta y se hubiera autocompadecido tanto, ahora su madre seguiría con ella y ambas habrían encontrado una forma de poder pagar la universidad.

No podía llorar, ahora no. Debía mantenerse fuerte a pesar de la situación, a pesar de lo difícil que era pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera actuado de una manera distinta.

Cuando llegó a su casa aun era de noche, el camino de regreso le tomó menos tiempo de lo previsto. Tenía miedo de entrar y volver a ver su cadáver, aunque, por los rastros de sangre a la entrada, dudaba de que siguiera allí.

Al entrar en la tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar al ver el brazo separado del cuerpo. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta sollozando e intentando aliviar los espasmos de su estomago.

Sin mirar hacia el suelo, avanzó a rastras hacia la habitación de su madre. Probablemente en algún cajón habría algunos papeles sobre los trámites de adopción en los cuales aparecería el nombre de sus padres. Si conseguía dar con ellos, averiguaría su sueño era real. Si lo era, en esas hojas tendría que salir el nombre del asesino, un asesino que probablemente también fuera el de Bell-mère. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Instinto. Algo en su interior le decía que todo estaba relacionado.

Tal vez simplemente se estaba volviendo loca, pero lo dudaba seriamente. Nunca en su vida se había dejado llevar por corazonadas o por algún pensamiento irracional, pero ahora no podía simplemente ignorarlo. La vida de Nojiko e incluso la suya propia estaba en juego.

Al cabo de pocas horas desistió de seguir buscando. En esa casa no había nada, absolutamente nada. Con tristeza, Nami recorrió por última vez el pequeño salón. No pudo evitar sentir opresión en su pecho, al igual que el sentimiento de nostalgia que la embargaba.

Cogió una foto de la chimenea en la cual aparecían las tres. La saco del marco y observó el rostro de su madre por última vez antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Todavía asqueada giró en dirección al brazo y al charco de sangre y decidió seguir las huellas.

Era inútil buscar el rastro de un cadáver cuando posiblemente algún animal salvaje lo estuviera devorando. Aun así ella necesitaba enterrar algo. Necesitaba poder llorar su muerte; más bien necesitaba poder tener un lugar en el que llorarla.

Si hubiera sido lista y hubiera cerrado la puerta cuando se marchó, podría ahorrarse toda esta pequeña escapada nocturna al bosque. Pero en el estado que se encontraba era normal que no recordara la cantidad de animales salvajes que rondaban por el lugar.

Aun así, a pesar de la locura de sus actos y pensamientos, decidió salir a buscarla. Total, ya no le importaba correr el mismo destino, es más, incluso se sentiría aliviada. Al menos de esa manera la culpa no la azotaría con sus duros latigazos.

.

.

.

Robin estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder dormir. La conversación con Boa había ido bien. Consiguieron arreglar algunas diferencias e incluso estuvieron charlando un buen rato. Pero a pesar de ello seguía confundida. No era por nada ni nadie en concreto, sino por ella misma; por las voces y susurros que escuchaba en su cabeza.

Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que lo hacía extrañas imágenes aparecían tras sus párpados. Era como si no fuera ella. Como si su alma estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más. Haciendo los mismos movimientos e incluso pensando igual.

Hubo una de las imágenes que le llamó la atención. Era una muchacha joven en medio de un bosque. El demonio la perseguía desde las sombras, pero nunca se acercaba. Tal vez porque a pesar de todo aun conservaba algo de su humanidad. O al menos eso era con lo que Robin quería consolarse. Aunque no la estaba atacando, pudo sentir su hambre. Pudo sentir las ganas de desgarrar cada miembro de su cuerpo y comer hasta saciarse. Pero había algo diferente es esta escena… la joven que huía parecía buscar algo o a alguien. A través de los ojos de la bestia pudo distinguir una señal de tráfico que le indicaba su posición. Robin no sabía por qué, pero ese monstruo parecía luchar contra sí mismo y contra su naturaleza. Y sabía con certeza que solo había una manera para poder detenerlos a ambos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cama y se puso ropa cómoda. En un principio supuso que sería una buena idea coger el coche, pero finalmente decidió llamar a un taxi. Era tarde y no le apetecía conducir. Además de que, para ser sincera consigo misma, no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que pasaría.

Apenas media hora después el taxi la dejó justo en el tramo donde vio la señal. A su alrededor no se oía nada, ni siquiera el graznido de un animal. El aire corría sin hacer el menor murmullo, pero aun así se notaba la tensión.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero lo duda. Algo pasaba y tan solo tenía que volver a cerrar los ojos para saber que la sed de sangre era real.

Una vez Robin se hubo orientado lo suficiente, comenzó a correr. El aire frío entraba en sus pulmones y le quemaba la garganta. Tuvo que pararse en varias ocasiones a descansar, pero aun así cada poco tiempo volvía a ponerse en marcha. No tenía tiempo que perder, un fallo suyo y una vida inocente caería. Más bien, una de tantas. Porque a pesar de querer salvar a todo el mundo, no podía hacerlo. Era un hecho doloroso, pero también desgraciadamente real.

Siguió corriendo hasta que un olor nauseabundo le impregnó la boca y la nariz. Era sangre, sangre fresca. Lo sabía por el hedor a óxido y azufre. Robin tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero aun así se obligó a calmarse. No podía dejarse llevar como una chiquilla asustada. Tenía que afrontar la situación a costa de sus propios miedos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que su mente se uniera a la de la bestia. Vio un par de rocas apiladas en montones y detrás de ella vio a la chica. Supo que el demonio iba a atacarla en cualquier momento, por lo que solo le quedaba un intento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para su sorpresa, sabía con exactitud la posición de esas rocas. Las había visto apenas unos segundos antes mientras corría. Por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr nuevamente en esa dirección. Cuando llegó tuvo que reprimir un grito de terror al encontrarse las fauces del monstruo a escasos centímetros de la parte blanda de su cuello.

Sin ni siquiera dejar que el miedo la invadiera, se abalanzó contra él. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en un revuelto de brazos y piernas. El demonio se incorporó y le enseñó los dientes como un perro rabioso. Robin tuvo que apartar la mirada para no fijarse en los trozos de carne y hueso que tenía entre los dientes.

El animal continuó corriendo a su alrededor, oliéndola, mirándola… Hasta que de pronto una mancha oscura cayó sobre él partiéndole en dos.

Robin pestañeó un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era.

−Law…−dijo apenas en un susurro.

A pesar de todo se alegraba de verle, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Tenía una prioridad: la mujer pelirroja. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta su cuerpo inconsciente. Tenía graves heridas de garras en el brazo y Robin se preguntó si no era demasiado tarde. A través del rabillo del ojo, vio como Law se acercaba a ella y la examinaba con la mirada.

−Sigue viva, pero está débil. Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Robin sin poder contener la curiosidad.

−Te lo explicaré luego. Vamos…−le dijo mientras cogía el inerte cuerpo de la mujer.

.

.

.

Law apoyó el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer sobre la fría mesa de metal. A continuación, se puso un par de guantes de látex y todo el instrumental necesario para curarla. Aunque tuviera heridas de garras no la habían mordido, lo que significaba que no iba a transformarse. Un plus para ella, pero también para él, ya que la idea de continuar cazando gente inocente le revolvía el estomago.

A su espalda Robin inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada sin decir nada. Supo por la expresión de su rostro que tenía un montón de preguntas. Law no quería enfrentarla, porque sabía que tendría que darle un montón de explicaciones acerca de este laboratorio clandestino y sobre lo que hacía allí. Él nunca había tenido que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero aun así se sentía que debía hacerlo con ella. Sentía que si quería conocerla tendría primero que dejarse conocer. Un camino difícil para un lobo solitario, pero no imposible.

−Suéltalo. −le dijo Law mientras cosía la carne.

−¿Por qué estabas allí?

Law hizo una mueca y Robin observó como sus rasgos se ensombrecían más de lo normal. A veces le sorprendía lo fácil que Law podía leer sus pensamientos y expresiones conociéndola tan poco.

−Yo... sentí que estabas en peligro.

−¿Cómo? −Robin controló su expresión para que no mostrara nerviosismo o sorpresa.

−No lo sé. No tengo explicación para eso. −le dijo de un tono cortante que no aceptaba más discusión.

Robin asintió y se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Todavía quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero tendrían que esperar a que estuvieran a solas. Lo principal ahora, era averiguar quién era la mujer y qué hacía.

Law se sintió aliviado al ver que Robin no insistía más. Por el momento, lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba tener que explicar cosas que no podían por el mero hecho de calmar dudas. Si tenían algo que contarse lo harían en su debido momento.

.

.

.

Lo primero que Nami sintió al despertar fue un enorme dolor en el brazo. En realidad, decir que le dolía era poco puesto que notaba la carne ardiéndole. La superficie bajo ella estaba fría y le enviaba suaves escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Al incorporarse se le nubló la visión y tuvo la sensación de caer al vacío cuando unos brazos firmes la sujetaron.

−Gracias, Luffy...−pero cuando miró, vio que no era Luffy.

Dejó que su rostro expresara todo lo que sentía. Miedo, ira, sorpresa y dolor. El hombre frente a ella la miraba de manera curiosa, y la mujer que estaba detrás fruncía los labios en una delgada línea casi invisible.

−¿Qué hago aquí? −preguntó con voz ronca, aunque su voz ya no le parecía la suya.

El hombre se giró hacia la mujer y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella sin ni siquiera mirarle se acercó a Nami colocando un brazo sobre su hombro mientras él la soltaba y volvía a la misma posición que ella había ocupado apenas unos segundos antes.

−Me llamo Robin y él es Law. −dijo con voz calmada −te encontramos en el bosque inconsciente y herida, probablemente fuiste herida por algún animal.

Nami la miró con detenimiento por primera vez y captó la chispa de la mentira en sus ojos.

−Eso no es verdad. −le dijo firmemente.

−¿Disculpa? −Robin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero aun así no dejó que el miedo la dominara.

−Digo que mientes. −contestó Nami con pasividad −Vi lo que hiciste, te tiraste sobre se... monstruo. No me atacó ningún animal.

Robin tragó saliva. No sabía hasta que punto ella había visto y eso la inquietaba. No conocer las cosas la desarmaba por completo. Y ella odiaba esa sensación por encima de cualquier cosa. A su espalda notó las pisadas impacientes de Law y se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

−Esa cosa no es humana, ¿verdad? −inquirió Nami con una mirada abrasadora.

−No. −dijo Robin −No lo es.

−Entiendo... Seguramente habrá sido esa cosa la que arrastró el cadáver de mi madre...

−¿Tu madre? −Nami giró la cabeza para ver la expresión sombría de Law. −¿Qué estás diciendo?

Nami no sabía como decir algo tan inquietante, y menos aun a alguien extraño. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba ya? Ella necesitaba respuestas y ellos parecían saber algo.

−Mataron a mi madre de un balazo en el pecho ayer. Dejé el cadáver en casa, pero cuando volví para enterrarlo no estaba. Tan solo había un brazo y sangre... −notó como la voz se le quebraba y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. −No me puedo creer que haya desaparecido, Dios...

Law la miró durante unos instantes hasta que comprendió que hablaba en serio. Sino, ¿por qué iba a arriesgar la vida de esa manera en un bosque? No tendría sentido, por lo que decidió contarle lo que sabía.

−Encontré un cadáver en el bosque −dijo − Estaba desfigurado y le faltaba una extremidad. Por casualidad tu madre no pertenecía a la Marina, ¿no?

Nami asintió con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

−Me lo temía... −dijo Law mientras se dirigía hacia la cámara frigorífica.

Nami le miró con el corazón martilleándole a mil por hora. En su boca tenía un sabor extraño, el sabor de la muerte. Vio como Law sacaba un cadáver del frigorífico. Estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. La parte racional de su cabeza le decía que no debía mirar, que ya sabía que había debajo; pero su otra parte le suplicaba hacerlo. Necesitaba ese dolor para poder pasar página, para poder sacarse de la cabeza esa obsesión y esa culpa. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Law unos segundos antes de que retirara la sábana y la viera.

.

.

.

A pesar de que el día había transcurrido con deliberada lentitud, la hora había llegado. Zoro se dirigía a casa de Robin bastante nervioso. Tenía ganas de verla y de estar con ella, no sabía explicar ese sentimiento que a la vez le echaba para atrás. ¿Serían dudas? Tal vez. No estaba seguro de si hacia lo correcto, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba. ¿Qué podía decir? Robin estaba ocupando un papel demasiado importante en su vida, a pesar de conocerla bien poco.

Se secó las manos en los vaqueros y tocó el timbre de la puerta. Unos ladridos de perro le dieron la bienvenida, al igual que la cálida sonrisa de Robin al abrirle. Su primer impulso fue ir a besarla, pero tuvo que contenerse. Había visita. Al fondo en el pasillo estaba un grupo de personas reunidos en el sofá.

−¿Interrumpo algo? −inquirió Zoro.

−No, no te preocupes...−le dijo Robin mientras le tomaba de la mano. −Ha habido un contratiempo, pero ya te lo contaré luego.

Zoro tragó saliva mientras Robin le guiaba hacia el interior de la estancia. Sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver a tanta gente reunida. Tan solo reconoció a Boa, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del fondo. A la mujer pelirroja y al hombre moreno que había junto a ella no los había visto en la vida.

−Este es Roronoa Zoro −dijo Robin. − Zoro, esto son Nami y Law.

−Encantando. −consiguió decir.

El hombre que respondía al hombre de Law se acercó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Pudo notar la frialdad y la humedad que desprendían sus dedos y sintió escalofríos.

−Mucho gusto −dijo Law.

−Igualmente... −le contestó Zoro con una sonrisa torcida.

−Bien...−Robin hablo nuevamente − Ya que hemos terminado con los formalismos, me llevaré a Zoro un momentito.

Al fondo escuchó las risas ahogadas de Boa y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante lo que debía de estar pensando. Una vez fuera del alcance de sus burlas, se sintió aliviado. No le dio tiempo a formular ninguna pregunta cuando sintió los labios de Robin contra los suyos.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente y racional que pudiera haber tenido, desapareció al sentir sus suaves mordiscos en el cuello. Se tensó al instante al tocar cada una de las suaves y femeninas curvas de su cuerpo. Su mano viajó a través de su columna vertebral enviando escalofríos que para él no pasaron desapercibidos. Zoro cerró los ojos e inhaló el perfume de flores de su cabello mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo.

Demasiado pronto, Robin se separó.

−Ahora no podemos.

Zoro creyó morir de agonía ante sus palabras. Apretando los dientes se separó de mala gana, pero no sin antes darle un beso fugaz.

−¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? −inquirió mientras le acariciaba el pómulo con el pulgar.

−Encontré a esa chica en el bosque... había sido atacada por un demonio.

La cara de Zoro se contrajo ante la duda.

−¿Y qué hacías tú en el bosque?

−Es difícil de explicar... pero digamos que simplemente supe que debía ir.−le dijo Robin con calma. −De todas maneras lo hablaremos más tarde, ¿vale? Ahora he de llevar a Nami a su casa y asegurarme de que está bien.

−No tienes porqué preocuparte tanto por un extraño. Según mi criterio has hecho más que suficiente. −los ojos de Zoro lucían cansados algo que Robin no pudo pasar por alto.

−No te preocupes... Te veré por la noche, ¿vale? Recuerda que sé donde vives. −Zoro interpretó eso más como una advertencia que como una broma, pero aun así lo dejó estar. No conocía lo suficiente el humor de esta mujer como para poder saber cuándo bromeaba o no.

Demasiado pronto, salió de su casa y se despidió de ella. Algo en su interior le decía que la noche iba a ser larga, muy larga...

.

.

.

Cuando Robin cerró la puerta notó una presencia a su espalda. Cansada tal y como estaba, pegó la frente contra la blanca madera y cerró los ojos. No quería discutir con él, no ahora cuando se sentía feliz por haber visto a Zoro, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarle para obtener respuestas.

Se dio la vuelta con deliberada lentitud y observó su expresión sombría durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

−¿Me vas a decir ya qué es todo esto?

−¿Qué te traes con ese tal Roronoa?

−No me respondas con otra pregunta... −le dijo Robin cortante −No tengo humor para bromas y quiero saber la verdad. ¿Qué era ese laboratorio? ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Fred lo sabe?

Law no sabía qué contestar. Bueno, saber lo sabía, el problema era que dudaba que le gustaran sus respuestas. Tan solo se conocían de un día y ya estaban discutiendo. ¿Acaso el mundo podía ser más jodido? Probablemente sí. Quiso decirle lo que pasaba, pero tenía miedo de su reacción. Y para ser sincero consigo mismo, Robin le gustaba demasiado como para hacer que le odiara. Aun así, sabía que las mentiras solo le conducirían a algo peor. Más valía ser sincero y salir mal parado, que no serlo y salir peor.

−Es mi laboratorio. Allí trabajo cuando venía a Nueva Orleans. −dijo con voz calmada −Actualmente será mi laboratorio permanente pues que me han trasladado a esta ciudad. A tu pregunta de antes... Sí, Fred lo sabe. Es él quien me trae los cadáveres para que los investigue.

−¿Qué investigas?

−Como se comportan las personas que han sido mordidas. Por desgracia nunca hemos podido cazar un sujeto vivo, por lo que no sabemos como se comporta su ADN, ni si sus órganos vitales funcionan, etc. Así que... debemos de conformarnos con cadáveres putrefactos que nos ayude a comprender un poco mejor esta anomalía.

−¿Y no debería encargarse otro de este trabajo sucio? −Robin le miró seria, más seria de lo que pretendía ser, pero no podía evitarlo. La duda la corrompía y no sabía si debía de confiar en él o no. − No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tú o Fred los que hagan estos...experimentos...

−Porque nadie más quiere hacerlo.

−¿No decías que había una comunidad con todos vosotros?

−Yo nunca dije eso. −Law ya se cansada de dar explicaciones. Para ser sincero podría decirse que esta era la excusa más larga que había dado durante toda su vida. − Dije que habían personas que se dedicaban a esto, no que los conociera o hubiera alguna comunidad. Tengo entendido que por Nueva Orleans hay algunas personas que conocen la existencia de estos seres, al igual que en Nueva York, pero eso no significa que tengan conocimiento en medicina o genética para poder saber algo al respecto.

Robin se quedó procesando la información durante unos minutos. Cierto es que hasta ella le parecía extraño que hubiera gente conociendo la existencia de esos bichos, por lo que... dudar de Law cuando la había ayudado tanto, era una estupidez. Es cierto que su parte reacia se negaba a creerle, pero se debía a que tenía el juicio nublado. No sabía que pensar o qué creer, y para ser sincera tampoco quería montar un drama del asunto. Law no tenía porqué engañarla, eso era una realidad.

−Está bien... −consiguió decir. −Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida antes de irse. Robin no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco ante la extraña situación. A pesar de que su parte racional le pertenecía a Zoro, no podía negar la atracción intelectual que sentía por Law. Atemorizada por sus propios pensamientos, decidió darse una ducha y prepararse antes de llevar a Nami a casa.

La noche iba a ser larga y ella mejor que nadie sabía el por qué.

.

.

.

Para cuando Nami llegó a casa de Luffy este no estaba allí. Sanji la recibió en la puerta de casa con un cigarrillo en la boca y una extraña expresión. No sabía si estaba enfadado o preocupado, aun así, lucía diferente.

−¿Dónde está Luffy? −inquirió un poco nerviosa.

Sanji se encogió de hombros y continuó picando la verdura. En la estancia tan solo se oía el bullir de la olla y las caladas que Sanji le daba al pitillo. Su hermana había salido también, por lo cual solo estaban ellos dos. La situación se había vuelto algo incómoda, puesto que había huido de una casa que ni siquiera le pertenecía y la culpa la embargaba por completo. Se sintió maleducada, sobre todo porque su madre nunca hubiera permitido un comportamiento así.

El pensar en su madre le trajo de nueve ese dolor en el pecho. A pesar de todo, sabía que ahora descansaba en paz. Sabía que sus locuras y sus payasadas no iban a volver a preocuparla y mucho menos hacer que se avergonzara de ella. Por su bien y por el de la memoria de su madre, debía de cambiar. Más bien, quería hacerlo. Estaba cansada de ser la niña caprichosa y arrogante de siempre. Deseaba ser otra persona. Madura, seria, respetada... Todas las cualidades que su madre quería que poseyera y que a ella nunca le importaron.

Cansada de esperar se dirigió al cuarto de Luffy sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a Sanji. No sabía muy bien porque iba hacia allí, pero era el único lugar que en ese momento podría reconfortarla. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación la encontró llena de bolsas de compras en las cuales había zapatos y ropa para un regimiento. No pudo evitar pasar la mirada por casa una de las marcas que había comprado, que sin lugar a dudas eran carísimas.

Tuvo que reprimir un sollozo al darse cuenta de que Luffy lo había hecho por ella. Se arrodilló junto a la cama envolviendo las piernas con sus delgados brazos y le esperó en silencio.

Para cuando llegó, era poco más de la media noche. Agotada Nami se había dormido en uno de los sofás a la espera. En cuanto escuchó la manecilla de la puerta abrirse se incorporó rápidamente.

La expresión de Luffy era la misma de siempre, preocupada pero juguetona. Se acercó a ella sin medir palabras y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Un gesto cálido y protector que la envolvió por completo. No pudo evitar enroscar los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.

−Siento haberme ido... −le susurró contra su hombro.

Él no dijo nada, sino que por el contrario intensificó su abrazo. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que se separaron. Por primera vez Nami se dio cuenta en los oscuros moratones que bañaban su rostro y los ensangrentados nudillos.

−Oh Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

−Tuve una pelea... Pero he conseguido esto. −dijo sacando una carpeta gruesa de debajo de su camiseta.

−¿Qué es eso?

−Tu expediente y el de Nojiko. Pensé que querrías tenerlos después de... ya sabes.

Nami notó como su pecho se encogía y comenzaba a sollozar. Nunca nadie en su vida se había arriesgado tanto por ella. Nunca nadie, a excepción de su madre, había arriesgado tanto por su bienestar. No pudo evitar mirar a Luffy de otra manera. No como al niño irracional y consentido que conocía, sino al hombre maduro y sensato que era.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de puntillas agarrando su cuello con una mano y le besó. Nuevamente la embargó ese sentimiento de familiaridad. Cuando se separó de él, a la luz de las lámparas y de la luna supo el porqué.

.

.

.

Zoro se encontraba en la cama mirando el techo cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta. Un poco irritado porque estaban invadiendo su privacidad, se incorporó sobre sus codos para replicar cuando la vio entrar.

Robin lucia bella, como nunca antes. Llevaba apenas una camiseta vieja negra con el logo de Metallica y las largas piernas al descubierto. Se acerco con su andar insinuante y gateó sobre la cama como una gacela hasta su posición.

−¿Cómo has entrado aquí? −le preguntó Zoro mientras le apartaba el pelo del rostro y acariciaba su tersa mejilla.

−Tuve que sobornar a Franky −contestó −No sabes lo fácil que es hacerlo cuando eres mujer y tienes tetas.

Él sonrió y Robin notó como se derretía por dentro.

−No sé si sentirme molesto o alegre, pero aun así... −la besó en la mandíbula − Estoy feliz de verte.

Robin se subió a horcajadas sobre Zoro. Notaba su duro cuerpo bajo ella y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. El fuego y el deseo comenzaba a invadirla como nunca antes.

Él se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado a la par y apoyó la frente en la de ella. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, al igual que sus alientos y su olor. Robin le pasó la mano por los desnudos hombros mientras él avanzaba lentamente por debajo de su camiseta, haciendo que su cuerpo cobrara vida ante cada toque.

Una parte de ella estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir. Hacía años que no yacía con un hombre y siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía si podría complacer a alguien como a Zoro. Un hombre de pies a cabeza. Alguien que sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Él era enigmático, demoniaco, encantador... La belleza personificada. Y para su suerte, se había fijado en ella. Todavía no comprendía el porqué. Ella no tenía nada de especial, aparte de su inteligencia.

Para Robin, su mente era la única cualidad que debía ser valorada de su persona. ¿Su cuerpo? No lo consideraba muy allá. Simplemente era alguien más del montón. Pero al parecer, para él era un templo, pues ante cada caricia que le brindaba lo sentía más y más duro debajo suya.

Zoro comenzó a besar su mandíbula lentamente mientras con las manos le quitaba la camiseta. Sus tersos pechos yacían ante él esperando a ser tocados, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus pezones se erizaron con el simple roce de su dedo y él sonrió.

Le gustaba verla tan sensible y preparada para él. Acarició con la lengua el valle de sus pechos mientras Robin le agarraba la cabeza con sus delicadas manos y le apretaba más contra ella. Parecía que quisiera fundirlo contra su cuerpo hasta formar una sola masa en vez de ser dos entes separadas. Y él lo comprendía bien, porque ese mismo sentimiento lo embargaba también.

¿Qué tenía Robin que le volvía tan loco? ¿Por qué con su simple mirada lo había cautivado? No lo comprendía en realidad. Robin era una belleza única, eso no admitía discusión, pero aun así no la conocía. No sabía apenas nada de su pasado, ni de su presente y mucho menos de sus planes futuros. Lo único que conocía era un nombre, un apellido y una dirección, por el resto ella era tan misteriosa para él como él para ella. Sabía que si deseaba poder conservarla en su vida debía de entregarle más, mucho más, pero... ¿Quién sería el primero en dar el paso? ¿Sería él quien le contara su pasado o lo haría ella primero? No lo sabía y siendo sincero, no le importaba ahora mismo. Lo único que deseaba era seguir sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo retozando de placer.

Con un ágil movimiento la tumbó contra el colchón y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello, su escote, sus costillas... Hasta que llegó al elástico de la ropa interior. La apartó con cuidado y la beso en la ingle. Notó como el cuerpo de Robin se arqueaba y como sus gemidos se intensificaban a medida que él iba acariciando la parte interna de su muslo.

Muy a su pesar, la puerta de abrió y apareció Franky ante ellos.

−Siento mucho interrumpiros, chicos, pero tenemos una emergencia.

Tanto Robin como Zoro se tiraron las mantas encima y le echaron una mirada envenenada a Franky.

−¿Qué es lo que ocurre? −consiguió decir Robin, no sin antes tener que aclararse la voz.

−Los demonios acaban de masacrar a media docena de personas en plena plaza pública...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Fiu. ¡Terminé! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿ Bien? jaja_

_En fin cositas, tengo que daros una pequeña mala noticia... Posiblemente tarde un poco en actualizar el siguiente capítulo puesto que andaré liada con trabajos y exámenes de la universidad en breves y he de prepararme. Sé que no mola nada sobre todo porque dejo el fic en un punto bastante interesante, peeero... haré lo que pueda para al menos subir un capítulo los fines de semana. Ya sabéis que por si se me olvida publicar la actualización en el club o cualquier otro lado, podéis seguirlo para que os lleguen las actualizaciones al mail._

_Espero que esteis disfrutando la historia tanto como yo. No olvidéis las reviews. Mucha suerte a todos._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Con ganas de leer otro capítulo? Espero que sí x3_

_ No sé qué os parecerá a vosotros, pero yo creo que ya es hora de ir profundizando un poco más en la historia, ¿no creéis? Ya hemos introducido un poco a los personajes, sus relaciones entre sí, sus vidas pasadas (no mucho, pero si bastante) y las acciones que parecen marcar su futuro; por lo que considero que ya es el momento de meternos en la verdadera trama._

_La historia a medida que avance, va a contener lemmon, por lo cual si hay gente sensible o que no le guste leer esas cosas, saltadlo y pasad a la trama principal de la historia "_

_Si el fic os ha parecido interesante y misteriosos hasta el momento, la sorpresita que os tengo preparada para los siguientes capítulos va a ser buena. Espero que sea del agrado de todo el mundo y sobre todo, que os impresione. Ya que ese es mi principal cometido, que os sorprenda lo que viene a continuación._

_Una vez más quiero daros las gracias por las review y el enorme apoyo que me estáis brindando, sin lugar a dudas es emocionante saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes y que sigue ahí a pesar todo. Muchas gracias, en serio._

_Por último, quiero volver a remarcar la advertencia sobre las parejas: _

_Hace poco, en el Club de fans de ZoRo se hizo una "pequeña" (para mí no tan pequeña, pero bueno, lo veo normal) prohibición con respecto a subir fics, amv's o imágenes que no fueran sobre Zoro y Robin, por lo que me veo en la obligación de avisar a cualquier persona del club que lea esto:_

_Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_Y ahora sí, que sí. Os dejo con la historia. Disfrutad cositas. ¡Un beso enorme!_

___**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

"_Recuérdame cuando me haya ido lejos,  
muy lejos, al país del silencio."_

**CHRISTINA ROSSETTI**

Es curioso como la vida puede cambiar en tan solo un instante, con tan solo unas palabras. Somos nosotros mismos quienes nos condenamos con nuestras palabras y acciones. Y hacemos que el mundo que una vez creíamos existir, desaparezca para siempre.

Para Zoro la noche había transcurrido de una manera bastante confusa. En apenas un momento pasó de tocar el cielo con sus manos a estar en el mismísimo infierno. No comprendía muy bien como en apenas una fracción de segundo todo su mundo estaba cayendo. Todo él lo hacía.

El día amaneció con parsimonia; gris y frío. Robin dormía atravesando su pecho. A pesar de tenerla tan cerca, la sentía lejos, muy lejos. No sabría explicar la sensación, pero simplemente lo sentía. Robin había cambiado; más bien algo en ella había cambiado. Era como si la persona que conocía antes hubiera dejado de existir. Ya no sonreía y siempre tenía esa expresión vacía. Parecía distante, fría y era así como se sentía, toda ella.

Zoro notó como se removía sobre él apunto de despertarse, pero realmente dudaba de que hubiera estado durmiendo. Últimamente comer y dormir se habían convertido en cosas ajenas a ella. No lo comprendía en verdad. ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? De la noche a la mañana había cambiado, desde aquella noche del accidente en la plaza ella era distinta.

Ya había pasado un mes desde todo aquello y su relación con Robin lejos de avanzar, había retrocedido. Es cierto que solía pasar las noches con él, pero la cosa quedaba en simples abrazos o algún que otro beso. Era su novio, tenía todo el derecho de besarla si quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Las veces en las cuales simplemente se había dejado llevar, ella le apartaba suavemente y se acomodaba sobre él dejando el asunto pasar. Era como si Robin ya no le perteneciera, aunque realmente dudaba de si alguna vez lo había hecho.

La observó incorporarse somnolienta. Profundas ojeras surcaban sus enormes ojos azules, mientras que su piel lucía más pálida y translúcida que nunca.

−Buenos días. – dijo Robin con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Zoro no le contestó, se limitó a incorporarse también y mirarla más de cerca. Lucía como siempre, quitando unas cuantas obviedades, como la pérdida de peso o las ojeras, Robin seguía siendo Robin, pero la diferencia es que en realidad no lo era.

Suspirando salió de la cama y fue dejando caer su ropa hasta la ducha. Le daba igual que le viera desnudo, total, sabía que ella no sentía ningún deseo por él. Ya lo había demostrado todas las veces en las cuales él le insinuó que quería hacer el amor y ella simplemente se limitaba a abrazarle.

Esto era de locos. Parecía como si se estuviera burlando de él. ¿Por qué no la echaba de su casa? ¿Para qué necesitaba un simple adorno que ni siquiera hablaba cuando se le preguntaba algo? Fácil, por el mero hecho de que Zoro estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

No sabía cuando pasó, ni siquiera en qué situación, pero así es como se sentía. Se sentía irremediablemente enamorado de Robin. Lo adoraba todo de ella. Su sonrisa, su voz, su piel, su pelo, sus ojos, su inteligencia, su sarcasmo… Adoraba cada una de las partes que la formaban y por eso le daba rabia.

Se sentía inútil frente a ella por no poder brindarle confianza para que le contara lo que pasaba. Eran pareja, ¿no? Las parejas están para ayudarse, no para huir. Pero Robin no confiaba en él y eso era lo peor de todo. No el que estuviera mal, que podía comprenderlo; sino la poca confianza que le tenía.

Zoro dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha le calmara los tensos y entumecidos músculos. Apoyó la frente contra los azules y dejó su mente en blanco. No quería pensar más, le dolía la cabeza. Tan solo quería un momento de paz o por lo menos una muestra de amor por parte de Robin, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Aunque en su interior todavía tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo cambiara.

Salió de la ducha y se puso el albornoz. La habitación estaba vacía cosa que no le sorprendió lo más mínimo. Estaba acostumbrado a que Robin vagara por la casa libremente y sin avisarle. Tampoco le molestaba, pero en cierta manera le hacía sentir extraño que ella no le avisara ni siquiera de cuando se iba.

.

.

.

Desde el desafortunado asesinato de su madre, Nami se había mudado a vivir a casa de Luffy de manera indefinida. Le habían proporcionado su propio cuarto, al igual que a Nojiko, pero cierto es que ella prefería dormir con Luffy la mayoría de veces.

A pesar de todo, todavía no habían hablado respecto a su relación. Nami no comprendía si eran pareja o si eran simples amigos con derecho, pero lo cierto es que se trataban como algo más; siempre. Un hecho que a Sanji en cierta manera le molestaba y que a ella la hacía sentir algo mal. No lo comprendía muy bien, pero tampoco quería indagar en los pensamientos del cocinero por temor a lo que fuera a encontrarse.

Para ser exactos, Nami tampoco sabía que sentía exactamente por Luffy. Era una mezcla extraña entre deseo y bienestar. Había algo en su interior que cada vez que estaba cerca de Luffy le hacía rememorar los días de verano bajo el cerezo. Su roce, sus caricias y la suavidad de su mano le hacían recordar a _él._

El día había amanecido gris y oscuro. Gruesas nubes negras adornaban el cielo de Nueva Orleans haciendo eco de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Nami adoraba los días de lluvia, la hacían sentir bien a diferencia de otras personas. Realmente no comprendía porqué algo tan puro hacia sentir a la gente triste y melancólica; pero lejos de hacerla sentir mal, la lluvia para Nami era un gran regalo. Observó a través de los grandes ventanales de la habitación, como las nubes se arremolinaban unas con otras en un punto y como los truenos invadían la paz.

Nami sintió como unos brazos la envolvían. Inspiró el aroma masculino de Luffy y perdió el norte. Su calidez y confort la hacían sentir única, especial. Sus brazos eran sinónimo de paz, tranquilidad, protección. A su lado jamás tenía miedo y en cierta manera se sentía fuerte. Notaba como sus dedos viajaban veloces a través de su camiseta, mientras que sus labios rozaban la parte alta de su oreja.

Ella contuvo la respiración ante lo que estaba por venir. Cierto es que a pesar de tratarse como amantes, a día de hoy todavía no lo habían hecho. No por falta de ganas ni mucho menos, sino por las malditas interrupciones. Nami deseaba estar con él, más que nada en el mundo. Pero cierto es que también tenía miedo. Para ser sincera, nunca había yacido con ningún hombre y a pesar de conocer la parte teórica del sexo, la parte práctica quedaba muy atrás.

La mano derecha de Luffy le rozó el pezón y ella no pudo evitar sisear de placer. Cada vez que la tocaba, aunque fuera de manera suave, Nami sentía el fluir del deseo en su interior. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y le enviaban descargas eléctricas desde los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le miró a los ojos. Unos ojos profundos y negros. Eran tan oscuros que a veces le resultaba difícil distinguir el iris de la pupila, pero a pesar de todo a ella le resultaban atractivos. Más bien todo él era atractivo.

Nami siempre había deseado estar con el hombre perfecto. Alguien alto, guapo y con dinero; que fuera capaz de mantenerla y no darle preocupaciones. Pero Luffy estaba lejos de ser ese hombre perfecto. Aun así, lo era para ella. Algo en su interior le decía que él le pertenecía, igual que ella a él. No hacía falta que lo hablaran, ni si quiera que lo pensaran; con que ambos lo sintieran era más que suficiente. Y por las acciones de Luffy pudo jurar que él también lo sentía así.

Alargó su mano hasta tocar la parte trasera de su cuello y lo acercó a sus labios. Se sentían cálidos, plenos. Hechos especialmente para ella. Lo besó de una manera pausada y tierna, pero poco a poco sintió como el fuego la consumía y no pudo resistirse más. Girando con él lo atrapó contra el ventanal. Nami comenzó a acariciar sus omóplatos y la parte baja de su espalda mientras con los labios le abría la boca y adentraba la lengua. En estos momentos estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabía; pero le daba absolutamente igual.

Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, había sido engullida por el deseo, por la necesidad de tenerle. Enroscó los brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras Luffy la cogía en brazos y la llevaba en dirección a la cama. No sabía si realmente estaba preparada para esto, si era lo correcto; pero sabía que era lo que deseaba. Y por una vez en su vida quiso hacerle más caso al corazón que a la cabeza.

Él la depositó suavemente contra la cama y apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le acaricio el pelo y la frente con un gesto tierno hasta tal punto que la conmovió en todo su interior. La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de volver a besarla, pero esta vez con mayor insistencia, con mayor pasión. Nami se dejó hacer, ¿qué importaba ya? El último pensamiento coherente que pasó por su cabeza fue: ¿Me he lavado los dientes?

Luffy observó a Nami durante unos instantes. Lucía bella, como nunca antes. Sus labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos, pidiendo más y él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Se incorporó hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y la ayudó a sentarse también sin parar de besarla. Acarició la parte baja de la espalda con la yema de los dedos provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sonrió en su boca mientras le mordía el labio inferior. Cogiendo el borde se su camiseta se la quitó dejándola tan solo con la ropa interior.

Su piel era blanca y tersa con matices sonrosados por algunas partes. Luffy sintió hambre, pero no especialmente de comida. Nami lucía avergonzada, puesto que apartaba la mirada y no se atrevía a enfrentarle. Un acto que le pareció un poco ofensivo, ya que él deseaba verla. Quería que le mirara mientras hicieran el amor; quería recordar este momento, por siempre.

Le apartó las manos con cuidado evitando que se tapara y acarició con la yema de los dedos su clavícula. Posteriormente sustituyó su mano por la boca. Trazó un sendero de besos desde la parte alta de su pecho hasta el cuello, provocando que Nami jadeara y le apretara más contra él. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras con una de las manos acariciaba su pecho. Nami se agarraba a sus omóplatos con fuerza y siseaba en su oído provocándole escalofríos al sentir su cálido aliento.

La volvió a recostar sobre el colchón y acaricio su bajo vientre a la vez que la besaba. Con calma, le quitó los pantalones cortos y la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda. No es la primera vez que Luffy la veía tan expuesta ante él, pero a diferencia de la última vez ahora sí era consciente de que ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella. De pronto se puso nervioso. Sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas y cómo las manos le sudaban.

Se las secó en el dorso de su pantalón y se dio cuenta de que él todavía no estaba desnudo. Nami continuaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados. Si actuaba, tenía que hacerlo ya. Inspiró hondo tres veces y se quitó la ropa. Ahora estaban a la par. Luffy notó como fresco aire de la estancia le daba de lleno en la piel desnuda. Su erección era más que visible, y en cuanto Nami abrió los ojos y le vio tan duro y preparado para ella, abrió los ojos como platos. Un acto que no pasó desapercibido para Luffy. Ella miraba su miembro como si fuera un juguete e incluso pudo jurar que se mordía los labios para aguantar la risa.

Intentando evitar las burlas, Luffy pasó a la acción. Se tumbó sobre ella y cogió un pezón con la boca. Nami siseó de placer mientras enterraba las manos en su pelo. Con la mano derecha, Luffy fue acariciando su estomago hasta posarse en el hueso de la cadera, desde allí fue bajando aun más hasta acariciar la parte trasera de su rodilla. Cuando vio que el pezón que estaba succionando se había puesto duro como las ciruelas, cambio al otro, volviendo a repetir todo el proceso. Él chupada y succionaba hasta el punto en el que Nami jadeaba sin cesar. Poco a poco fue bajando por su estomago mientras estiraba de un pezón. Lamió la parte baja de su vientre y con el codo le abrió las piernas.

Acarició su sexo con la punta de la nariz y la tomó con la boca. Nami jadeó de manera más audible mientras estiraba _suavemente _de su pelo. Metió la lengua y la movió en círculos. Luego la fue sacando y metiendo hasta el punto de que ella ya gritaba. Con la mano que tenía en la rodilla, fue acariciando la cara interna de su muslo a medida que iba avanzando hacia su entrada. Se apartó ligeramente para meter el dedo índice y provocar un espasmo en su cuerpo. Continuó lamiendo y chupando el clítoris a la vez que le brindaba placer con los dedos. Notaba como el cuerpo de Nami cada vez se calentaba más y como un extraño sabor emergía de su cuerpo.

Nami sintió la oleada de placer azotarla con la llegada de su primer orgasmo. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó a la vez que sentía fuertes convulsiones en su interior. Sin poder evitarlo más, lo dejó escapar a la vez que gimió con tanta fuerza que acabó convertido en un grito. Luffy se incorporó mientras se lamía los labios. Ella sintió vergüenza por un acto tan intimo y mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que ocurría, él se tumbo encima y la besó. Tenía un sabor agridulce y supo que estaba compartiendo su experiencia con ella. Lejos de parecerle un acto asqueroso, le encantó.

Notó como el miembro de Luffy presionaba su entrada y no pudo evitar abrir las piernas para dejarle acceso. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras él entraba poco a poco en ella. Sintió un dolor punzante en su bajo vientre y supo que su virginidad había sido quebrada. Nami contuvo el aliento hasta que le sintió al fondo. Él se había quedado quieto. Se apoyó en el codo y la obligó a mirarle.

−¿Estás bien? −preguntó mientras rozaba sus labios delicadamente.

Nami asintió, aunque no estaba del todo segura. El deseo estaba mezclado con el dolor y lejos de ser agradable, era extraño.

−¿P-puedo... moverme?

−No lo sé...

Luffy sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más insistencia. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse. El placer le abrumaba, le excitaba hasta el punto de querer ir más rápido, pero sabía que no podía. Por ello fue poco a poco, embistiéndola con sumo cuidado y sobre todo, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. Los ojos de Nami mostraban amor, deseo, respeto. Supo que esto lejos de ser un acto primitivo y salvaje, era una demostración de amor. Aceleró el movimiento de caderas mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Los ojos de ella se habían llenado de lágrimas, las cuales limpió a besos. Luffy notaba su orgasmo cerca y por la forma en que apretaba las piernas alrededor de su cadera, supo que ella también. La penetró un par de veces más hasta que sintió que las paredes de su vagina se contraían y llegaba a su clímax. Unos embistes más y se unió a ella.

Se desplomó contra su cuerpo enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y besando cada rincón de su piel. Nami estaba eufórica, nunca imaginó que el sexo sería algo tan grato y placentero. Acarició el pelo sudado de Luffy mientras buscaba una sábana para taparlos a ambos. Él ni siquiera se movió. Se aferró a su cuerpo como con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de soltarla.

−¿L-Luffy...?− él no contestó y Nami realmente empezaba a preocuparse. −Oi, ¿estás bien?

Luffy no sabía como contestar, no sabía qué hacer. La sensación era tan plena en su interior que ni la comida más exquisita del mundo conseguiría hacerle la competencia. Pero ese no era el problema, claro que no... El problema era lo que esto había desatado. Todas las emociones que alguna vez había reprimido vinieron a él. Cada una de sus preocupaciones, miedos, temores, amor... Supo que estaba enamorado de Nami. Desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron en el Casino, desde el mismo momento en el que había inhalado su olor a cítricos, desde el mismo momento en el que había llorando junto a él... Ya no podía remediarlo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos sabios que le daban la bienvenida cada vez que se posaban en él. Esos ojos llenos de ternura y amor cada vez que le miraban. ¿Sería ella consciente de que también sentía lo mismo? Probablemente no, pero él lo sabía y eso le bastaba. Por ahora.

−Nami... −ella le miró preocupada − ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

.

.

.

Robin se encontraba en su despacho corrigiendo unos trabajos de final de curso. Aunque para ser sincera, no prestaba la menor atención a lo que estaba haciendo. A lo largo de toda su vida había adorado su trabajo. La arqueología y la enseñanza eran todo lo que siempre quiso, pero ahora todo ese sueño se le hacía tan lejano...

Se sentía oprimida, prisionera. Era como si la Robin que una vez fue hubiera dejado de existir en tan poco tiempo y eso la atemorizaba.

Las voces lejos de desaparecer se habían intensificado, aunque siempre sobresalía una por encima de todas. Quería callarlas, quería que la dejaran en paz, pero nunca lo conseguía. Los susurros seguían ahí, junto a ella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía lo que hacían. Veía a las víctimas pidiendo auxilio, veía cada miembro descuartizado e incluso sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Era asqueroso hasta el punto que no quería ver comida a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario para sobrevivir.

El dolor en el pecho se volvió más intenso. Quería salvarlos a todos, quería salvar el mundo, pero era imposible. No tenía ningún superpoder que pudiera utilizar y ni siquiera sabía pelear. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ponerse en medio del a víctima y del demonio? Ella también quería vivir... y aunque fuera un acto egoísta prefería su vida antes que la de otros. Era un hecho cruel, pero real. Todos deseamos vivir aunque tengamos que dejar morir a otros para lograrlo. Aun así, aunque quisiera ser egoísta no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más vacía a medida que conocía la cantidad de personas que morían.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y se giró en la silla para verle. Él estaba ahí, como siempre que sentía ese vacío, como siempre que dudaba de que fuera humana al pensar así.

−Law... −dijo en un susurro. −¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la miró con una sonrisa torcida. Robin a veces se preguntaba como era capaz de vivir sabiendo que cientos de vidas eran tomadas por esos demonios y no sentir... nada. Ni siquiera sufrimiento por las familias o por las víctimas. Law era la frialdad en su máxima expresión, de eso estaba más que segura. ¿Lo que realmente pensaba? Era todo un enigma para ella.

−Sentía que estabas mal y quería saber qué te pasaba. −contestó mientras examinaba la estantería de libros.

−¿Otra vez con lo mismo? −preguntó entrecerrando los ojos −Sigo sin saber cómo puedes sentir eso.

Él se encogió de hombros y sacó un libro de la estantería.

−¿Safari en Boston? −dijo arqueando las cejas. Robin le puso una mueca. − Vale, vale... No sé. Supongo que estamos conectados.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Quiero decir que posiblemente al haber sido atacada por un demonio soy capaz de sentirte.

−Eso es ilógico, significaría que podrías sentir a todas las personas de la ciudad a las que hayas salvado o que hayan sobrevivido a un ataque.

−No precisamente... −dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras ojeaba el libro −Piensa que también depende de las personas. Tú has sido atacada en dos ocasiones por esos demonios y has sobrevivido y yo te conocí y cree un vínculo contigo, lo que significa que al ser alguien cercano a ti soy más capaz de sentirte que a cualquier otra persona con la que no tengo relación.

−Esto ya tiene algo más de sentido... − le dijo Robin pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. − ¿Eso significa que yo también puedo sentirte a ti? ¿O a cualquier otra persona?

−No lo sé. Dímelo tú. −inquirió Law acercándose a su silla y apoyando las manos en el reposabrazos − ¿Eres capaz de sentirme?

Robin giró la silla e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. En cierta manera no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le vio incorporarse y dedicarle una mirada sombría.

−No, no soy capaz de sentirte. A la única a quién creo que siento es a Nami.

−¿Nami? ¿La chica pelirroja?

−Sí... pero solo a veces, creo. No sé si esos miedos son de ella o de otra persona, pero sí que noto cierta familiaridad en ese sentimiento. No me pasa lo mismo con las otras... voces. Con el sonido de los demonios en mi cabeza es como si fuera una espectadora de los hechos. Con Nami es como si sintiera lo que ella siente.

−Entonces supongo que estáis conectadas de alguna manera.

−¿Y no se puede quitar... eso?

−Supongo. Pero tú tienes el sentido de la empatía más desarrollado que el resto, sino, no serías capaz de sentir a los demonios.

−Ojalá no los sintiera... A veces deseo que se vayan de mi cabeza... −dijo Robin cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Pudo sentir la respiración de Law cerca de ella y cuando giró la cara para mirarle estaba a apenas a 10 centímetros de ella.

−¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? − inquirió Law mientras masajeaba la sien de Robin.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y dejo que sus frescos dedos la calmaran. No sabía cómo Law podía tener este poder sobre ella. Era increíble la forma en la que la hacía sentir, la forma en la que su voz la calmaba... Amaba a Zoro, más que a nada en el mundo. Incluso daría la vida por él. Aunque quisiera vivir, moriría por Zoro, eso lo tenía más que claro... Pero no podía negar que Law la hacía sentir, distinta. Con él toda su alma estaba al desnudo, al descubierto. Era como si no tuvieran secretos, como si fuera completamente transparente y libre ante él.

Con cuidando, apartó sus manos y las conservó sobre su regazo mientras le miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que escondían mucho más de lo que ella era capaz de ver.

−Me preocupa Zoro... −dijo con un suspiro. −Tengo miedo de contarle sobre las voces.

Law se apartó de ella y se sentó en una de las butacas frente al escritorio. Volvía a ser ese hombre enigmático que ella había conocido.

−¿Y por qué no se lo has contado? Creo que has tenido tiempo suficiente...

−Me da miedo, ya te lo he dicho... No quiero que piense que estoy loca o algo por el estilo.

Law le sonrió con malicia.

−Sin tan enamorados estáis no creo que haga algo así. Él es tu pareja, ¿no? Tiene que ayudarte a soportar esta carga no hacerte sentir culpable. Piénsalo. −dijo. Y sin previo aviso, se marchó del lugar dejándola sola.

Robin sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Law tenía razón. Si Zoro la amaba tanto como parecía que lo hacía, aceptaría esta pequeña anomalía de ella, ¿no? Ella sabía que él aceptaría cualquier cosa por ella. Había algo en su interior que le decía que realmente comprendería esto. Y no había nada que Robin deseara más que convertirse en uno con Zoro. Quería compartir todo: su vida, sus pensamientos e incluso los más oscuros secretos de su corazón.

.

.

.

Zoro llegó a casa poco después de la media noche. Estaba exhausto por la sesión de cacería. Pensó que por la lluvia los demonios decidirían "tomar un descanso", pero ni siquiera en un día de locos como hoy habían cesado los ataques. A medida que pasaban los meses el número de ellos aumentaba de una manera alarmante. Sabía que era algo irremediable, porque a pesar de que hubiera gente que como él salían a cazar, la ciudad seguía estando desprotegida y era imposible evitar que la población atacada acabara transformada.

La casa estaba completamente vacía y a oscuras. Sobre estas horas Robin solía estar en el salón leyendo algún libro o charlando con Franky en la sala de vídeojuegos, pero hoy no había ningún rastro de los dos. Por un lado pensó que era lo mejor, así tendría tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus ideas, pero pronto sintió su ausencia. A pesar de que fuera como una sombra, siempre agazapada y en su mundo, para él era grato tenerla allí. Le gustaba sentirla y saber que de alguna manera estaban juntos, que todo iba "bien". Y muy a su pesar, ya la estaba echando de menos.

Escuchó un ruido en la cocina y decidió ir a investigar. A estas horas nadie rondaba en esa parte de la casa y un mal presentimiento le erizó los vellos del cuerpo pensando que alguien podría haber herido a Robin. Decidió ir por la otra puerta, la que daba acceso a la galería para de esa manera pillarlo desprevenido. En silencio y estando atento a sus pasos, Zoro puso la mano sobre una de las katanas dispuesto a atacar. Cuando entro en la cocina vio que la puerta de la nevera estaba abierta. De un solo golpe derribó a la persona que estaba hurgando.

−Off. ¡Mierda! ¡Duele!

Zoro se quedó petrificado al escuchar su voz.

−¿Luffy?

El aludido se incorporó del suelo mirándole con la cabeza ladeaba y con un trozo de tortilla en la boca. Zoro no podía creer que estuviera vivo.

Hacía poco más de dos meses, Luffy se había ido en busca de otra de sus aventuras. A pesar de que Zoro quisiera acompañarle tenía trabajo que hacer manejando el casino y la amenaza de los demonios se había intensificado, por lo que debió de quedarse en la ciudad, mientras sus amigos se iban de borracheras, de peleas y de putas.

Siempre había pensando que Luffy moriría joven. Con apenas 19 años se metía en enormes líos y sino fuera por la influencia de su abuelo al pertenecer a la Marina, tal vez estaría entre rejas desde el mismo momento en el que puso un pie en los Estados Unidos. Era un hombre impulsivo e irresponsable, pero también tenía un corazón de oro y sabía cuándo ayudar a los demás. Para Zoro, Luffy era más que un amigo, era un hermano y a pesar de no haber mostrado mucho interés en su persona durante los últimos meses, cierto es que había extrañado estar junto a él.

−¿Qué te trae por aquí? −preguntó mientras encendía las luces de la cocina y se dirigía a la nevera en busca de algo para beber y comer.

Luffy tomó asiento en un silla y continuó masticando la tortilla.

−Quería verte. −dijo simplemente. −Como no viniste a Las Vegas con nosotros me pareció que habías abandonado la tripulación.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. Luffy tenía la manía de hablar de sus amigos como si fueran miembros de una tripulación. Era un juego un tanto infantil dado la edad que todos tenían, pero que aun así ellos le seguían la tontería. ¿Por qué no? No hacía daño a nadie. Bueno, a veces sí, pero dado que él era el único consciente de ello procuraba mantener la calma y llevarles por el buen camino, cosa que pocas veces hacía efecto.

Había conocido a Luffy hacia más de un año y desde entonces eran amigos. Le conoció gracias a Brook mientras este perseguía al demonio que le mordió. Juntos se metieron en "este pequeño pasatiempo", es decir, cazar demonios cuando no tenían nada que hacer y ya que Luffy no tenía nunca nada que hacer aparte de _jugar_, como él lo llamaba, pues se había convertido en uno de sus oficios casi permanentes. Aunque cierto es que a veces se pasaba por el forro el ir a patrullar como había hecho durante este último mes.

Durante el viaje a Las Vegas le dejaron solo. Tanto Franky como Brook y Ussop le acompañaron. ¡Incluso ese cocinero de pacotilla! Aunque era obvio que fuera también. La ciudad de la diversión era el lugar perfecto para acechar a jóvenes y acostarse con ellas, no podía echarle en cara que Sanji les acompañara, de ninguna de manera.

No quería admitirlo porque eso heriría su orgullo de hombre, pero les había echado de menos. A todos ellos. A pesar de que viera a Franky casi diariamente al igual que a Brook, extrañaba los momentos de diversión y peleas que pasaban todos juntos. Sabía que no era culpa de ellos el haberse separado un poco, sino suya... Estuvo demasiado obsesionado con _ella_ y ahora que Robin había llegado a su vida, tenía otra preocupación más.

Tomó asiento junto a Luffy y le sirvió una botella de sake con unos embutidos.

−Sabes... −comenzó a decir Luffy. − He conocido a una chica.

Zoro se atragantó con el sake. Esa confesión no se la esperaba, de ninguna manera. ¿Luffy interesado en chicas? ¿Luffy interesado en algo más que no fuera comida y locuras? Increíble. Aunque él sabía que en algún momento su mentalidad iba a cambiar, probablemente cuando conociera a la chica ideal. Y al parecer el momento había llegado.

−¿Quién es?

−Se llama Nami. La conocí en Las Vegas.

−¿No vive un poco lejos?

−Oh no, es de Nueva Orleans. La secuestré.

Zoro tuvo que evitar romper a carcajadas. Había escuchado todo tipo de aventuras. Quemar casas, robar bancos, caminar desnudo por la calle, molerse a palos... ¿Pero secuestrar a alguien? Esto era nuevo, sin duda.

−¿Y qué pasa con ella? −inquirió Zoro dándole un buen trago a su sake nuevamente.

−Me he acostado con ella y le he pedido que nos casemos.

Ahora sí que realmente estaba sorprendido.

−¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Que no? ¿Por eso has venido a asaltar mi nevera? ¿Estás deprimido? Oi... Yo no sé consolar a un hombre, así que no cuentes conmigo...

Luffy le hizo una mueca y continuó comiendo.

−No me dijo nada, se limitó a salir corriendo.

−¿Y no fuiste tras ella? −le gritó Zoro. −¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

−¡Oi! Tenía que limpiar las sábanas que estaban llenas de sangre... No quería que nadie viera eso y me supuse que necesitaba pensarlo...

En cierto modo Luffy tenía razón. Una declaración de amor en tan poco tiempo era algo que necesitabas meditar. El matrimonio no es un juego. Supone atar tu vida a la de otra persona y si lo haces por hacer... ninguno de los dos serán felices. Comprendía muy bien porqué Luffy le dejó "espacio" a Nami. Quería que ella decidiera si valía la pena o no estar con él. Aunque... siendo sincero consigo mismo, le pareció también bastante raro que él le propusiera semejante cosa a alguien. Desde que le conocía nunca le vio cerca de una chica, y a pesar de que ellas se le pegaban como moscas a la miel, él siempre las rechazaba. Realmente Nami debía de ser alguien especial como para que Luffy quisiera _madurar_...

−Pues solo te queda esperar a que vuelva... −dijo −¿No estás preocupado?

−Un poco... En cierto modo tengo miedo de que me diga que no.

−Ya lo sabremos en su momento...

Y así fue como Zoro descubrió todo sobre Nami. Apenas media hora después podía saber hasta su color preferido y la comida que le gustaba. Luffy no paraba de hablar, aunque no era de extrañar, siempre había sido muy charlatan para las cosas que le importaban. Y por la manera en la que hablaba de Nami supo que ella era importante.

−Franky me ha dicho que tú también has conocido a alguien −dijo Luffy antes de tirarse un eructo.

−Ese bastardo... −Zoro apretó los dientes para evitar proferir más insultos. −Sí... Se llama Robin.

−¿Robin? Nami tiene una amiga que se llama así. Dijo que la salvó de un demonio hace un tiempo.

−¿Qué? No creo que sea la misma Robin. ¿Qué más te dijo de ella?

Luffy se rascó la cabeza dubitativo.

−Que era profesora en la Universidad y tenía un precioso Golden Retriever como mascota. Creo que se llamaba Choppa.

−Chopper...−corrió Zoro. −Sí, es ella...

Zoro lo meditó durante unos minutos. Si Nami había estado envuelta en un accidente con el demonio, entonces Robin también... Por lo que la chica que vio en la casa de ella era la misma novia de Luffy. ¡Qué pequeño era el mundo!

−Has... ¿Has sabido algo de _ella_? −preguntó Luffy mirándo a Zoro de reojo.

−No... Ha llamado con número oculto. Estoy seguro de que era ella, pero no le contesté.

Luffy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y continuar comiendo. Sabía cuándo Zoro necesitaba espacio para sus pensamientos y cuándo necesitaba hablar sobre ello. Y desgraciadamente este era el momento de dejarle solo. No le gustaba verle deprimido u obsesionado con algo, pero cierto es que esos problemas es mejor resolverlos por uno mismo antes que esperar ayuda de nadie. Él tan solo esperaba que Zoro no sufriera más y fuera capaz de ser feliz con Robin, aunque algo en su interior le decía era imposible...

.

.

.

Law se encontraba en su laboratorio cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó que sería Robin, pero pronto todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo en el mismo momento en el que Nami cruzó el umbral.

−¿Qué te trae por aquí, pelirroja?

Nami hizo una mueca ante el apodo con el que él solía llamarla. Cierto es que después del "accidente" sobre los demonios y esas bestias que habían descuartizado a su madre, se había hecho muy amiga de Robin y por consiguiente también de Law. Cuando se lo contó a Luffy él no paró de reírse. Dijo que el mundo era demasiado pequeño y que al final era cierto que de alguna manera todos estaban conectados. Y lo cierto, es que así era... Lejos de la realidad, Luffy solía patrullar en busca de esos demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Y todavía aun peor... Resultaba que Zoro, el novio de Robin era el mejor amigo de Luffy. ¿Casualidades de la vida? Que va...

−Vengo a pedirte un favor... −dijo mirando al suelo. Tenía miedo de enfrentarle, pues Law no era la clase de hombre que ayudaba a nadie si no tenía algo que ofrecer. Aun así, quiso arriesgarse...

−¿Y qué necesita la señorita pelirroja? −preguntó con sarcasmo.

A veces Nami se preguntaba qué es lo que Robin veía en él. Era obvio que estaba enamorada de Zoro, pero a ella no la engañaba. Sabía que de alguna manera tenía sentimientos por Law. No comprendía si de amistado o como algo más, pero sí sabía que sentía algo... único.

−Necesito que me investigues a alguien.

Law enarcó una ceja y la miró con parsimonia.

−¿Necesitas investigar al cabeza hueca de tu novio?

−¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Era obvio... Yo también lo investigaría, por si la estupidez es hereditaria. −dijo fríamente.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de que Law hablara así de de Luffy sabía que en cierto modo le tenía una estima y se llevaban bien.

−¿Puedes?

−¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

−Porque no le diré a Zoro que te gusta su novia y así evitarás arreglarte la cara.

Law frunció los labios hasta dejarlos en una fina línea. Cierto es que sentía algo por Robin y la idea de que Zoro lo supiera no le agradaba. No por él, que le daba igual lo que pensara, sino por Robin. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada y que algo como esto podría estropear las cosas. No quería que ella le odiara. Podía soportar cualquiera de las torturas más feroces antes que aguantar que ella le separa de su vida. Nami era un poco zorra, pero sabía que también tenía sus propios intereses. A regañadientes decidió aceptar.

−Está bien. Pero si encuentras alguna anomalía en él, no será mi culpa y luego no podrás reclamarme nada.

Nami sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

−Eres le mejor −le dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a marcharse. −Ah, una cosa más.

Law puso los ojos en blanco y la miro poco convencido.

−¿Qué?

−Deberías decirle a Robin lo que sientes. Sé que ama a Zoro, pero... creo que le haría bien.

Y dicho esto, se marchó. Law se quedó pensando en las palabras de Nami durante un momento. Es cierto que podría hacerle bien saber que la quiere, pero es cierto que también podría romper la amistad... Y lejos de perderla prefirió callar.

.

.

.

Los invitados estaban abajo en su pequeña fiesta particular. Zoro era el anfitrión y una vez más su casa se convirtió en un gallinero en el que todos sus amigos, incluidos los nuevos integrantes como Boa, Law, Fred, Nami y Nojiko comían y bailaban alegremente. Habían pasado pocos días desde la visita de Luffy y como era de esperar decidió organizar una enorme fiesta parar reunirlos a todos.

Por un lado le alegraba la idea de tenerlos reunidos. Era bueno saber que su _familia _iba creciendo, pues ello significaba más ayuda contra los demonios y menos víctimas inocentes. Pero por otro lado también se notaba cierta tensión... Sobre todo entre Law, Fred y Robin. El extraño triángulo que formaban dejó desconcertado a Zoro cuando ella les presentó.

Robin se encontraba en la terraza observando la ciudad. Lucía bellísima, como siempre. Llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes con tulipanes dibujados. Sabía que aunque no llevara nada puesto seguiría igual de bella, ya lo había comprobado.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y rodeó su cintura. Robin apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y apretó el agarre contra sus manos.

−¿Qué haces aquí sola?

−Allí dentro hay demasiado ruido... No me dijiste que Luffy era tan fiestero −dijo con una sonrisa.

−Sí, se le suele ir de las manos cuando organizamos veladas de este estilo.

−Son todos muy amables... Me gustan. Sobre todo Brook.

−Ellos son mi familia y también la tuya... Es curioso como nuestros destinos estaban cruzados de una manera u otra, ¿no lo crees?

Robin asintió y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla barbuda de Zoro.

−Hay algo que quiero decirte... −dijo Robin − Sé que tenía que habertelo dicho antes, pero no sabía como... Y cierto es que tenía miedo de saber como reaccionarías.

Zoro se tensó al escucharla. Tenía miedo de su confesión. ¿No le amaba? ¿Quería a otro? ¿Le había engañado?

Ella suspiró y apoyó la frente en la de él.

−He estado oyendo... voces...

−¿Voces?

Robin asintió y le miró a los ojos.

−Son las voces de... los demonios.

−¿Qué?

−No me mires así, no estoy loca... −dijo frunciendo los labios −Los oigo Zoro, en mi cabeza... Cuando cierro los ojos les veo descuartizar a gente, les veo matar a niños... ¿Sabes cómo me siento? ¿Sabes lo que siento? Ser yo es imposible ahora mismo... Y sé que tú lo sientes. Sé que te has dado cuenta y me duele. Me duele no poder parar esto. Me duele no poder estar contigo como alguien normal...

Zoro la atrajo hacia si mismo y la abrazó. Cierto es que todo esto era de locos. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero la creía. Hacía tres años nadie le diría que los demonios existían y aun así aquí estaban. Atemorizando a la población y matando sin piedad. Si Robin oía voces tenía que ser cierto. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle.

−Tranquila...−le dijo en su oído. − Yo estoy aquí, ¿vale? Sabes que te protegeré... Pase lo que pase.

−¿No piensas que estoy loca...?

−Bueno... puede que un poco... −Robin le dio un puñetazo en el brazo − Pero aun así te quiero.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y le miró desconcertada.

−¿Qué?

−He dicho que estás loca.

−No, no... Eso último... Repítelo.

Zoro tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo. Nunca en su vida le había dicho a nadie que la quería y aun así con ella lo hizo.

−Te quiero, Nico Robin. Desde el momento en el que te conocía te quise. Supe que eras alguien especial y no me equivoqué.

Robin le dio un beso fugaz.

−Yo a ti también.

Zoro sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dicha. Se sentía liberado, nuevo. Era como si todo el mes que habían pasado hubiera desaparecido. Podrían empezar de cero, podrían volver a estar juntos como una pareja pues eso era lo que más deseaba. Tenerla junto a él para siempre...

Escuchó jaleo al fondo y abandonó los labios de Robin, aun así no se separó de ella, la mantuvo a su lado cogiéndola por la cintura. Vio como aparecía una figura femenina al fondo.

−¡Zoro! No he podido detenerla... −dijo Luffy.

Detrás de Luffy apareció ella y Zoro tuvo que sujetarse a Robin para no caer.

−Kuina...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_¡JÁ! ¡JÁ! ¿Qué tal? ¿Impactados? ¿Mal? ¿Bien? ¡DECIDME ALGO!_

_Bien, ya se desvelan cositas... Fijo que os preguntabais si Luffy tenía alguna relación con Zoro y así es. Ya se conocían de tiempo antes, pero como soy tan cabrona quería ir desvelando las cosas poco a poco y al final me quedó un churro la explicación "_

_En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido la entra en escena de Kuina? Dolorosa, creo yo... _

_Tengo vacaciones unos días y a pesar de que tenga que estudiar aprovecharé para escribir en los ratos libres. Sé que los capítulos cada vez son más largos pero supongo que mejor, ¿no?_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y dejadme review._

_¡Un saludo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Uff. ¿Qué tal bonitos/as? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí.  
Ha sido un largo tiempo sin leernos, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada más que estudiar, trabajar y estudiar… A medida que vaya pasando el mes de mayo/junio estaré todavía más ausente porque comienzan mis exámenes finales y si no quiero una buena bronca por casa, deberé estudiar muchísimo… ¡Así que no desesperéis! Que en cuanto tenga ratos libres o alguna pequeña fiesta escribiré aunque sea un capítulo o un OS. ¿Os parece bien? :3_

_Quiero daros las gracias a todos por estar ahí dejándome reviews, siguiendo y poniendo el fic en favoritos y apoyándome en mi ausencia, de verdad que gracias, sois los mejores._

_La verdad es que este capítulo será algo cortito (cortito en el sentido de que estamos acostumbrados a 6000 palabras por episodio), pero aun así necesario para ir desvelando cosas para de esa manera no estar volviéndonos locos. Que por lo menos a mi cada vez que me dejan con dudas en algún fic, quiero morirme. Eso o amenazar de muerte al autor jaja_

_También quería darle la bienvenida a mi cosita bonita, Lunanoe, que por fin se ha puesto al día con el fic *aplausos* De verdad que tenéis que pasaros por su perfil, puesto que tiene fics que son geniales. Mi favorito es el de "La Tormenta", leedlo, valdrá la pena sin lugar a dudas._

_Por último y como siempre, quería avisar sobre las parejas._

_Hace poco, en el Club de fans de ZoRo se hizo una "pequeña" (para mí no tan pequeña, pero bueno, lo veo normal) prohibición con respecto a subir fics, amv's o imágenes que no fueran sobre Zoro y Robin, por lo que me veo en la obligación de avisar a cualquier persona del club que lea esto:_

_Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_Y ahora sí, que sí. Os dejo con la historia. Disfrutad cositas. ¡Un beso enorme!_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

**_[Siempre ha sido más difícil unir que separar]_**

Robin alzó la vista y miró a Zoro. Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Se notaba aturdida y desorientada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y en su interior sentía el eco de la desesperación. Era verdad, todo lo que ella había sentido. Sabía que Zoro la quería, lo sintió desde la primera vez que trató de besarla en el callejón. Pero también sintió que su corazón estaba dividido.

En realidad no le culpaba, no podía.

Miró a Kuina de arriba abajo y supo porqué Zoro se había enamorado de ella. Esa mujer era la perfección personificada. Su cabello negro le llegaba a la altura de los hombros; su piel era perfecta, translúcida; sus ojos eran grandes y tenían un color chocolate; su cuerpo a pesar de ser menudo era fuerte y fibroso, puro músculo. Kuina desprendía fuerza, valentía, seguridad... Características que a ella le faltaban.

Algo avergonzada, apartó la mirada y soltó la mano de Zoro. Ella no podía competir contra esa mujer, era imposible. Las diferencias entre ambas eran abismales. ¿A quién elegiría? ¿A una simple mujer occidental cuyo pasado era traumático y la atormentaba hasta día de hoy? ¿O a la mujer con la que creció y vivió prácticamente toda su vida? La respuesta era obvia y lejos de querer hacerse más daño prefirió no intervenir.

Robin tenía suficiente intentando pelear contra los demonios de su pasado para ahora también pelear con los demonios de otra persona. Por mucho que amara a Zoro ella no podía hacerle elegir, no cuando la respuesta era tan obvia. Al menos para ella.

Zoro sintió como la mano de Robin le abandonaba. Toda la fuerza y la valentía que una vez creyó tener lo dejaron, al igual que su cálido roce. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió indefenso, débil. ¿Cómo poder enfrentar esto? ¿Cómo poder mirarla después de algo así? No sabía qué pensar, no sabía cómo actuar, y mucho menos sabía qué sentir.

El pasado que tanto quiso volver a tener estaba frente a él. ¿Cuántos años había deseado volver a verla? ¿Cuánto tiempo luchó por recuperarla? Y justo cuando su corazón ya la había olvidado vuelve a aparecer. Era injusto, muy injusto. Él no podía ganar una batalla en la que la mente le decía una cosa y su corazón otra.

Buscó las palabras en su mente para expresar lo que sentía, pero no halló ninguna. Vio como Kuina se acercaba a él y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

−Me alegro de volver a verte, Zoro.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –consiguió decir, pero no sin antes notar su voz quebrada.

−Ohm. Padre me ha enviado a ayudarte con… los demonios. Dijo que me vendría bien conocer mundo y enfrentarme a peligros reales si quiero heredar el dojo. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso interferir en tu vida. –le contestó con una sonrisa para luego acercarse a Robin y extenderle la mano. –Tú debes de ser su novia, ¿no? Hola, soy Kuina, encantada.

Robin miró la mano extendida de Kuina durante unos segundos antes de aceptarla. Su agarre era fuerte, seguro. Pudo distinguir algo más que cierta cortesía por su parte.

−Yo soy Robin. –contestó secamente para luego soltarla a toda prisa.

−Buenooo… que tenso está todo. –dijo Kuina. − ¿Por qué no vamos abajo y me presentas al resto, Luffy? Parece que la pareja tiene algo que hablar.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de mármol seguida por Kuina quién no paraba de sonreír.

En la terraza volvieron a quedar los dos solos. La tensión era más que palpable. Cada vez que Zoro intentaba acercarse a ella, notaba como ponía varios pasos de distancia entre ellos.

A Zoro no le gustaba nada esto. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Kuina? ¿Por qué justo en el momento en el que las cosas parecían ir a mejor? ¿Era una broma del destino? ¿O simplemente su estupidez pasándole factura? En cierto modo se lo merecía. Si le hubiera contado sobre Kuina antes, tal vez Robin no estaría así de enfadada…

−¿No vas a decirme nada? –preguntó Zoro.

Ella le miró por primera vez desde que les dejaron a solas. Pudo distinguir odio y rencor en su mirada, pero también tristeza.

−¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿Tu ex? ¡Qué alegría! Oh, pues jo es muy guapa. ¿Dormirá también con nosotros? –dijo con sarcasmo.

−No hace falta usar ese tono…

−Cierto es que no… pero así es como me siento. ¿Qué reacción esperabas que tuviera, Zoro? Si me lo hubieras contado antes, pues mira, sí… No importaría, al fin y al cabo ella estaría en Japón y tú aquí, conmigo. Pero ahora ella está aquí y tú también… Y yo creo que sobro… −la tristeza la estaba embargando. No quería llorar, no delante de él, pero es cierto que no podía con el dolor que sentía.

−¿Por qué dices que sobras? No es así… Que ella esté aquí no significa nada.

−¿Ah no? –su mirada estaba bañada en lágrimas y Zoro tuvo que contenerse para no ir corriendo junto a ella y abrazarla. −¿De verdad me vas a decir que volver a verla no te ha hecho sentir nada?

Él realmente no sabía que contestar, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo no sabía ni siquiera lo que realmente pensaba o sentía sobre todo esto.

−No sé lo que siento, Robin. Una parte de mi ha sentido añoranza y nostalgia al verla, pero otra parte solo pensaba en ti y en lo que supondría…

−Con eso solo me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que sientes…

−¡Claro que sé lo que siento! –se justificó Zoro. –Sé que te quiero y sé que su vuelta no tiene porqué estropear nada entre nosotros. Ya lo has visto, ha dicho que no piensa intervenir.

−Eres tan ingenuo…−dijo suspirando. –Se nota que no conoces a las mujeres…

Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido y pudo distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro. Con cierto temor a que le rechazara se acercó a ella y acaricio su mandíbula con la yema de los dedos. Vio como cerraba los ojos y sujetaba su mano. Con algo más de valor rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

−Te quiero, Robin… Y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Robin abrió los ojos y alzó la vista. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Es cierto que tenía que haberle sido sincero desde un primer momento, pero ella tampoco lo había sido con respecto a su _pequeño _secreto. Si quería que esto funcionara se tenían que terminar los secretos, y para ser sincera consigo misma no había cosa que más deseara que estar con él.

−Se acabaron los secretos, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Robin seriamente

Zoro asintió y bajo en dirección hacia sus labios. La besó tierna y pausadamente. No más secretos, no más mentiras… A pesar de que tuviera una guerra de sentimientos en su interior sabía lo que quería. Quería a Robin ahora y siempre, por encima de cualquier cosa. Incluso por encima de su propia vida.

.

.

.

−¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas una buena sesión de sexo para que se te quite ese humor de perros.

Robin gruñó ante las palabras de Nami mientras se sentaba en un taburete frente a la barra, a la espera de que Violet les sirviera las cervezas.

−No necesito nada…−masculló Robin mientras inspeccionaba el bar.

No había vuelto a Infierno desde la primera vez que vio a Zoro. El lugar parecía el mismo que hacía apenas dos meses, pero aun así a ella se le antojó un lugar completamente distinto. Sin Zoro, el lugar había perdido su magia.

−Lo que tú digas. –le dijo Nami dándole un sorbito a la cerveza que Violet había dejado sobre la mesa para luego volver a echarla dentro del bote. –Agg. ¡Qué amarga está!

Robin tomó la botella por el cuello y le dio un pequeño trago. La cerveza estaba como siempre, ni más agria ni más acuosa. Inspeccionó la mueca de asco de Nami durante unos segundos antes de caer en la cuenta.

−No puede ser…

Nami la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta amarillenta.

−¡Estás embarazada!

−¿¡Qué!? –le preguntó una nerviosa y avergonzada Nami.

Robin le dio suavemente con el dorso de la mano en el brazo.

−¡Vamos! ¡Ni se te ocurra mentirme!

−N-no te miento…−Nami miró a Robin de reojo y vio que no iba a dejar el tema estar. Resignada, apartó el botellín de cerveza de su lado y le pidió un té helado a Violet. –Está bien… CREO, que estoy embarazada.

−Crees, ya… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –le preguntó Robin mientras inspeccionaba la pista de baile. Un extraño sentimiento la estaba embargando de nuevo, y por raro que fuera, no trataba de demonios.

−Desde hace unos días… −dijo Nami en un suspiro. −Tengo un pequeño retraso.

−Bueno… ¿Y quién es el padre? –Robin observó como su amiga le echaba una mirada envenenada, que lejos de parecer amenazadora la hizo reír. –Vale, vale. Fufu. ¿Y él lo sabe?

−¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo pretendes que se lo diga? Todavía ni siquiera le contesté a su propuesta de matrimonio…

Robin apoyó la mano sobre la rodilla huesuda de Nami y la acaricio suavemente.

−Vamos cariño, tienes que decirle algo… Sé que es duro, pero… ¿Acaso no le quieres? Además, si estás embarazada es lo mejor… Piensa que un bebé necesita a sus padres.

−Lo sé… Pero estoy aterrada.

Robin se levantó de su taburete y acercó la cabeza de Nami a su pecho, abrazándola con cuidado. Lo cierto es que Nami era todavía muy joven para casarse o para tener hijos, y en cierto modo entendía el terror que sentía. Pero por otra parte, le tenía cierta envidia. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Zoro tuviera un gesto romántico o detallista hacia ella. Aunque tampoco es que fuera su culpa, al menos no en su totalidad. El comportamiento que ella había tenido con él durante el último mes estaba lejos de ser como el de una pareja.

No, Zoro no tenía la culpa. La tenía ella. Y si hubiera sido sincera desde un primer momento, tal vez las cosas entre ellos hubieran ido a mejor. A pesar de todo, la llegada de Kuina era algo que no se podía olvidar fácilmente. Aunque hubieran hecho las paces, en su interior Robin se sentía desesperada.

Notó como Nami se removía en sus brazos y la liberó de su agarre.

−Tengo que ir al baño. –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Robin asintió y la dejó ir. Se sentó de nuevo en el taburete cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pista, en donde las parejas bailaban abrazadas unas a otras al son de _Without you_ de _Hinder._

Algunas personas la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro por entrar a la pista sola mientras sonaba una canción tan tranquila. Pero realmente a ella le daba igual. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo tres veces. Apenas unos segundos después sintió como unas manos la envolvían por la cintura y la acercaban a un cuerpo duro y musculoso.

Robin abrió los ojos y le miró.

_Cause lately all I do is fight_  
_And every time it cuts me deeper_  
_Cause something's changed_

−¿Qué haces aquí? −preguntó Robin.

−Por primera vez desde que te conozco, no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta. −le dijo Law.

Robin le sonrió y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello. Sintió calidez y confort entre sus brazos, como si estuvieran hechos a medida para ella. Law comenzó a balancearse suavemente son de la música arrastrándola con él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero a la vez se decían todo. Ella apoyó la sien contra su hombro e inspiró su aroma a sándalo y jabón. La mano de Law acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda enviándole todo tipo de sensaciones mientras la letra de la canción quedaba grabada en su cabeza.

En su oído, Law le tarareaba con una profunda y rasgada voz que la hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza. Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando, igual que la canción. Robin se apartó ligeramente para poder mirarle. Su rostro era sombrío, oscuro; como nunca antes.

−Me vuelvo a Nueva York. −dijo Law.

−¿Qué? −el corazón de Robin comenzó a martillear como nunca antes. Un nudo se asentó en su garganta y tragó saliva para intentar aliviar la sensación. No funcionó.−¿Por qué?

−Debo volver. Me necesitan por allí, aunque no lo parezca −le contestó con una media sonrisa, aunque Robin sabía que era falsa.

−¿Volverás?

Law la atrajo hacia si mismo y la abrazó con fuerza.

−No. No voy a volver.

No va a volver... repitió Robin mentalmente mientras comenzaba a sentir un enorme vacío en su pecho.

Pasaron nuevamente unos minutos en silencio. Poco a poco la pista se fue vaciando, al igual que el local, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Law la apartó suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

−Prométeme que te cuidarás, ¿vale? Y sobre todo... Prométeme que hablarás con alguien cuando la culpa y el dolor te supere. −ella bajó la mirada intentando aguantar las lágrimas −Prométemelo.

−Lo prometo... −Robin sintió su voz quebrada, ahogada.

Law la cogió suavemente por la barbilla obligandola a mirarle.

−C-cierra los ojos... −le dijo.

Robin le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al final obedeció. Cerró los ojos lentamente. Sintió su aliento cerca de sus labios. Olía a menta y a limón. Olía a medicina y a frío. Olía a Law. Su corazón martilleaba con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Su agradable olor se hizo cada vez más cercano. Robin pudo sentirlo a menos de 5 centímetros de su boca... Pero de pronto, ya no sentía nada.

Ni su aliento, ni roce, ni su calor.

Abrió los ojos confundida para encontrarse sola. Law no estaba, se había ido de la misma manera que había llegado. Por un momento no supo que hacer. Se sentía desorientada, aturdida, pero de pronto fue consciente. Él no iba a volver. Jamás.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido de protesta. El vació en su pecho se hizo más intenso. Sin poder sostenerse más en pie, dejó que sus rodillas cayeran al suelo. Y por primera vez en su vida, su alma lloró.

.

.

.

Zoro sintió la suavidad de sus manos acariciarle el pecho. Todavía con los ojos cerrados alargó un brazo y la estiró sobre él. El aroma a cerezas impregnó sus sentidos, al igual que su cálido aliento que poco después dio paso a sus labios. Pero en cuanto Zoro la probó, abrió los ojos asustado.

De un rudo empujón apartó a Kuina de encima y se tapó con la sábana.

−¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? −preguntó con un gruñido.

Kuina le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se sentaba en posición de loto sobre la cama.

−Oh cariño, solo quería jugar.

−No estoy de humor para jugar, así que hazme el favor y sal de mi habitación. −le dijo Zoro señalando la puerta con la mano.

−Que aburrido te has vuelto con la edad... −Kuina hizo un puchero y comenzó a gatear hacia él. −Antes tu eras más divertido... Recuerdo cuando me metía en tu cama y no dudabas en tomarme.

−Eran otros tiempos.

−Tiempos en los cuales no tenías a esa zorra.

Zoro sintió los brazos de Kuina envolverle por detrás. Su aliento pegado a su oído que le hizo estremecerse, al igual que en los viejos tiempos.

−¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? Fue tan bonito...Lo hicimos entre los pétalos del cerezo. Allí me juraste que me amabas y que siempre lo harías. ¿No eras un hombre que cumplía sus promesas, Zoro? −dijo Kuina mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Zoro se apartó rápidamente, dejado atrás la sábana que le tapaba. Quedó una vez más expuesto y desnudo ante ella. No solo físicamente, sino también anímicamente. Kuina le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama. Ese era el poder que ella tenía sobre él. Era capaz de desarmarlo por completo, simplemente recordándole el pasado y haciéndole sentir vulnerable.

−Sal de aquí, por favor... −repitió Zoro con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

−Obligame. −le retó Kuina mientras se acariciaba el muslo con movimientos insinuantes.

Zoro desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño. Escuchó el crujido de la cama y los delicados pasos que daba sobre el suelo de madera. Apenas unos segundos después la tenía a su lado nuevamente. Acariciando su espalda con los dedos, enviándole descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. La imagen de Robin cruzó por su mente y nuevamente le hizo apartarse.

−Te lo digo enserio, Kuina... Lárgate de aquí. −Zoro la cogió con rudeza por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

De un manotazo, Kuina se deshizo de su agarre y mediante una llave lo tiró al suelo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

−Oh cariño...Esas cosas no funcionan conmigo, no señor... −le dijo mientras le lamía la comisura de los labios. −Ahora sé buen chico y compláceme.

Zoro giró con ella todavía sobre él y la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Kuina rió traviesamente.

−Si quieres complacerte, hazlo tú sola. Yo me largo.

Y sin esperar una contestación, se levantó del suelo y se cerró la puerta dejándola atrás.

La confusión anidó en su mente, como siempre que estaba ella cerca. Caminó desnudo por los oscuros pasillos de la casa hasta la habitación de las consolas, en donde Franky jugaba al God of War.

−¿Noche salvaje de sexo? −preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

−No. −contestó Zoro con rudeza. −Si quieres a una perra en celo, arriba tienes a una.

Franky soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

−No te ofendas. Kuina es atractiva, pero no me pone ni la mitad de lo que lo hace Robin.

Zoro cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Odiaba cuando alguien mencionaba a Robin, fuera de la manera que fuera. Ella le pertenecía, a él y a nadie más. Ninguno de esos patanes podría ponerle la mano encima, no mientras él viviera.

El mero hecho de pensar en ella hizo que le doliera el pecho. La echaba de menos, más que a nada. Desde que Kuina se había asentado en su casa apenas se habían visto dos o tres veces, y nunca a solas.

Zoro extrañaba su besos, el cálido tacto de sus manos, su alegría, su sarcasmo... Quiso llamarla. Cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hablar con ella, pero sabía que por ahora no podía. Las cosas estaban demasiado tirantes entre ellos como para empeorarlo todo.

Tenía que dejar pasa el tiempo, aunque el tiempo le hiciera sentir que a cada vez la perdía más. No, no podía dejar que todo terminara así. Necesitaba verla, y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

−Voy a cogerte algo de ropa. −le dijo a Franky mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de su amigo.

Una vez vestido, cogió el coche y condujo en dirección a la casa de Robin. La guerra que su mente y su corazón habían tenido, por fin había terminado. Solo necesitaba esa pequeña prueba para saber que ya no amaba a Kuina. Que todos los recuerdos y el pasado había quedado completamente borrado y sustituido por Robin.

Por primera vez en su vida se hizo una promesa. Una promesa que cumpliría sin importar qué.

Robin sería la única mujer a la que amaría en su vida. Solo ella y nadie más.

* * *

_TT_TT Me está costando muchísimo crear momentos entre Zoro y Robin... Y sinceramente no sé porqué. Amo esa pareja, más que ninguna otra... Pero no encuentro la "inspiración" para hacer nada entre ellos dos. Uff, mal, mal, mal... _

_En fin, sé que el capítulo ha sido corto, pero entre que mi inspiración es basura y entre que mi tiempo es limitado, no puedo sacar nada bueno... _

_Como siempre os digo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. ¡No olvidéis las reviews! Un saludo enorme y nos vemos pronto :3_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí._

_Hoy vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Este será un tanto peculiar, puesto que decidí hacer un salto temporal en la historia. No os daré muchos detalles porque quiero que lo descubráis por vosotros mismos. Así que nos vemos abajo._

_¡Un saludo!_

ATENCIÓN: _Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: sábado, 31 de mayo, 13:18

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Welcome Home

Nami:

Saludos desde Atenas, Grecia. Hacía 18 años que no volvía a este lugar, y siendo sincera, nada más bajar del avión me ha dado un escalofrío enorme.  
El vuelo fue agradable. Dieciséis horas dan para leerme dos libros y preparar todo el trabajo que me espera. Realmente fue todo un honor que después de la cagada de conferencia que hice en Nueva York, me hayan dado una beca de estudios. No es sobre la Atlántida, algo que yo quería, pero no me quejo. Es agradable saber que alguien confía en tus capacidades arqueológicas después de semejante chasco.  
Sé que todo esto fue demasiado repentino y que apenas pude hablarlo con nadie, pero creo que es lo mejor. Ya sabes, el alejarme un poco del caos que era mi vida. Seguramente estés pensando que acepté el trabajo para alejarme de Zoro, pero sabes que no es del todo correcto. Probablemente no pueda convencerte de lo contrario, ambas sabemos lo obstinada que puedes llegar a ser a veces.  
De todas maneras, fuera penas. Llegué hace dos días, pero entre que me instalé en la nueva casa y conocí el lugar, no he tenido tiempo de escribirte. Sé que te dije que te iba a avisar nada más llegar, pero la verdad es que tampoco tenía nada para contarte. Ya sabes que cuando estoy sola durante algo de tiempo me vuelvo un poco cavernícola.

Espero que estés bien. Te llamaré pronto.

Te quiero. Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: sábado, 31 de mayo, 20:57

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Te odio.

Robin:

Me tenías preocupada. Ya pensaba que había estallado el avión o algo así. Estuve dándole la brasa a Luffy para que me trajera el periódico todos los días, por si acaso. En fin, me alegra que estés bien. Te echo de menos, las cosas sin ti son extrañas sobre todo cuando no tienes a nadie con quién hablar. Por aquí todo está lo más normal posible (dentro de lo que se puede viviendo con estos locos)… Nojiko se irá dentro de una semana, se vuelve a Francia a retomar los estudios. La verdad es que la muerte de mamá la ha afectado más que a nadie y me siento bastante culpable. Entiendo que quiera marcharse y comenzar de nuevo, no la culpo, yo también lo haría si no estuviera… ya sabes, tan LIGADA a Luffy. Que por cierto, es un cielo… Fue él quien le pagó la universidad y la estancia a mi hermana. ¿Se puede ser más adorable? Posiblemente, pero aun así él también se luce.  
Tienes que enviarme fotos de la casa y de la ciudad, nunca he salido de y la verdad es que viajar a Europa me tienta demasiado. Posiblemente cuando deje de engordar como una vaca lo haga. Y tú, mi querida amiga, vendrás conmigo.  
Mantente en contacto por favor, aunque sea con una llamada al día.

Cuídate muchísimo. Te quiero. Nami.

* * *

De: Nico Robin.

Fecha: miércoles, 4 de junio, 11:19

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: ¡He ligado!

Nami:

Esto es extraño. Ayer estaba volviendo de la universidad cuando un tipo cualquiera me paró en mitad de la calle y me ofreció una rosa. Era muy apuesto la verdad, me apunto su número de teléfono y me dijo que le llamara. ¿Tú te lo crees? Ligo más en países extranjeros que en mi propia ciudad, increíble. Posiblemente cuando me aburra le llame, ya sabes, la soledad es mala.  
Estoy de trabajo hasta arriba… Apenas tengo tiempo para tomarme un café. Al aceptar la beca nunca creí que esto fuera así. Aunque no me quejo. Me encanta mi trabajo y me encanta tener la mente ocupada. Evita que piense, algo bueno para mí, ¿no crees?  
Hay algo que me tiene realmente sorprendida. Las voces prácticamente han desaparecido, es como si este lugar tuviera un campo de fuerza que las mantiene alejadas de mí. Algo increíble…¡Por fin puedo dormir! No recordaba lo que era cerrar los ojos y no ver nada… Las pesadillas no me abandonan, eso sí, pero es lo que toca, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿no?  
Mañana iré al punto de la excavación, donde murieron mis padres. Espero que me dejen pasar, sino, ya sabes que me las arregle para hacerlo.  
Por cierto, ¿qué tal el bebé? ¿Aun sigues con las nauseas y los mareos?

Un beso pequeña. Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: jueves, 12 de junio, 07:32

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Fiesta de compromiso

Robin:

Siento contestarte tan tarde, pero la verdad es que he tenido una semana de locos. Luffy me preparó una fiesta de compromiso. ¿Te lo crees? Tuve que decirle que sí. ¡Cómo iba a negarme! Fue perfecto, en serio. La comida, el vestido que me regaló, el anillo. Dios…¡Tengo un anillo! Te enviaré una foto, es GIGANTE. Se nota que está forrado el cabrón. Aun así, eso no es lo que me importa, sino que haya querido estar conmigo por encima de todas las mujeres de este mundo. Tuve que contarle lo del bebé. Después de terapia intensiva de sexo, claro está. La verdad es que no sé qué decirte sobre cómo se lo tomó… Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró la tripa diciendo: ¿De ahí puede salir un niño? Tuve que pegarle. No me puedo creer que mi futuro marido y padre de mis hijos sea tan… estúpido, pero no me quejo. Le quiero. Nunca creí que lo diría, pero no sé qué haría sin Luffy. Ya no es solo por el bebé o por el compromiso, sino por todo… Como regalo de compromiso Law me envió su expediente y adjuntados el de Nojiko y el mío. Descubrí cosas que por un lado me hicieron bien y que por otro… bueno, me dejaron bastante tocada, pero ya te contaré la próxima ocasión que tenga.

¿Qué es eso de que has ligado? ¿Con quién? ¿Era guapo? ¿Le has llamado? ¡CUÉNTAMELO TODO! Aunque… ambas sabemos que no harás ni caso a ningún patán que se te acerque. Por mucho que intentes negarle tu mente y tu corazón ya tiene un dueño. Un dueño que por cierto se ha vuelto más agrio que los pepinillos en vinagre caducados.  
Me alegro de que las voces hayan remitido, eso es buena señal. Espero que descubras lo que buscas y puedas volver pronto.

Te quiero. Nami.

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: viernes, 20 de junio, 05:03

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Mierda

Nami:

Me alegro sobre la fiesta de compromiso. Para ser sincera Luffy me llamó para preguntar algunas cositas, así que le tuve que guiar un poco. El pobre se esfuerza por hacerte feliz.  
¿Qué fue lo que descubriste en los expedientes? Me tienes intrigada. Y sobre Law… ¿Te ha dicho algo?  
Zoro siempre ha sido huraño, es un hecho. A veces me parece increíble que para la edad que tiene sea tan serio. ¿Le va todo bien? Es decir, ¿cómo lleva nuestra ruptura?

Lo cierto es que los vigilantes no me dejaron pasar. Me pidieron un permiso del gobierno y mil cosas más. ¿Tú te lo crees? Probablemente tenga que hablar con la embajada para conseguir algo y tal vez tarde meses, lo que supondrá quedarme más tiempo por aquí. La verdad es que no me quejo, me gusta el lugar y me siento bastante nueva.  
Hace unos días pasé delante de unas clases de lucha. Taekwondo se llamaba. Me apunté sin dudarlo. Quiero aprender a defenderme. Me siento bastante inútil, sobre todo en lo relacionado con los demonios.

Oh! Tengo un regalo para ti. Es un libro de nombres griegos para el bebé. Te lo envío en cuanto pueda. Ya me avisarás si te gusta alguno.

¡Te quiero! Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: domingo, 29 de junio, 14:10

Para: Nico Robin.

Asunto: Alerta. Peligro

Robin:

¡¿Qué!? ¿Quedarte más tiempo? ¡Pero si llevas un mes fuera! Y a mi han parecido años. Te echo de menos, no te quedes más tiempo anda… Sea lo que sea lo descubriremos juntas, pero no me abandones ahora. ¡Estoy como una vaca! La barriga se me empieza a redondear y los pies se me han hinchado muchísimo. Todas las noches le pido un masaje a Sanji con gel de frutas frío para relajarme, sino, no puedo ni conciliar el sueño. De verdad, te recomiendo que no tengas hijos. ¡Nunca!  
¿A qué viene preguntar por Law? Sé que sois amigos y me supuse que ya habríais hablado o algo. ¿Todo va bien entre vosotros?  
Si a lo que te refieres es a que si Zoro se ha ido con otra. No, no lo ha hecho. Kuina no para de revolotear como una mosca detrás de la mierda. Me saca de quicio esa tipa… Si estuviera en condiciones y no temiera rodar por el suelo a la mínima, le daría una buena lección a esa lagarta. La verdad es que Zoro está algo tocado… No se ha tomado muy bien el que lo hayáis dejado. Todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Pero no voy a juzgarte, tus motivos tendrías.  
Con respecto a lo que descubrí en los expedientes… ¿Recuerdas que siempre te dije que sentía una extraña familiaridad con Luffy? ¿Cómo si le hubiera conocido antes? Pues no me equivocaba… Él nació en el mismo pueblo en el que mis padres fueron asesinados. Él es la persona con la que compartí los mejores meses de mi niñez. En cierto modo me alegro de que Luffy y ese chico sean la misma persona. Sé que solo fue un amor infantil, pero a mí me marcó mucho… Y el hecho de que sean un solo ser, es lo mejor que pudo pasarme. La parte mala es que… Arlong asesinó a mis padres por "celos". Descubrí que durante la universidad, mi madre, es decir, mi madre biológica y él estuvieron liados y fruto de esa relación nació Nojiko. El motivo por el cual asesinó a todo un pueblo fue simplemente porque mi madre no quería que mi hermana viviera con un criminal. Tiene su lógica, es decir, el porqué la separó de él. Y bueno… el motivo por el que mató a Bell-mère fue básicamente que protegía a Nojiko de él. Bell-mère y Garp(el abuelo de Luffy) fueron los enviados por el Gobierno de la Marina para lidiar con la guerra de terroristas que había en Angola durante esa época y por eso ella se hizo cargo de nosotras. Es todo demasiado trágico y asqueroso… Y juro que mataré a Arlong por todo el daño que le hizo a mi familia. Eso sí, en cuanto pueda andar dos pasos sin sacar la lengua.  
Recibí tu libro de nombres. ¡Es enorme! Y está genial. Me encanta el de Urian. ¿Qué te parece? Y si es niña, quiero llamarla como mi madre… La biológica quiero decir. Nora. ¿No es bonito?  
Espero verte pronto querida. ¡Cuidate!

Nami.

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: domingo, 3 de agosto, 04:15

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Perdona.

Nami:

Sé que hace más casi un mes que no hablamos ni un segundo, pero la verdad es que no he tenido ganas… Me siento algo extraña últimamente. No sabría explicarte la sensación, pero simplemente parece que no sea yo la que vive mi vida, sino que soy una mera espectadora. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Probablemente.  
Me gusta el nombre de Urian, me parece precioso y el de Nora igual. Si tu madre estuviera viva, fijo que saltaría de la dicha. Me alegro muchísimo que todo te vaya bien. Por ahora no volveré a Nueva Orleans. Creo que… me quedaré a vivir aquí. Es lo mejor.

Te quiero. Robin.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: domingo, 3 de agosto, 12:45

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Coge el teléfono ya.

Robin:

Llevo más de 3 horas llamándote, desde que leí el mensaje. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Coge el teléfono ya, maldita sea. Me tienes preocupada.

Nami.

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: viernes, 15 de agosto, 09:32

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Preocupada

Robin:

Hace más de dos semanas que no me coges el teléfono, no me respondes a los mail… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Estoy preocupada… Como no des señales de vida, aunque sea por aquí, cojo un vuelo hacia Grecia y te traigo de los pelos a Nueva Orleans si hace falta.

* * *

De: Nico Robin

Fecha: jueves, 22 de agosto, 05:57

Para: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Lo siento.

Nami:

Siento mi repentina huida… Simplemente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Llevo desde hace casi dos meses encerrada en la cueva donde se produjo el accidente. El Gobierno dijo que fue un derrumbamiento y que por eso todo el equipo científico murió. Si fue así, ¿por qué coño el sepulcro y todo el templo sigue tal y como ese día? Creo que saben algo e intentan encubrirlo… Investigué escrituras antiguas datas incluso mucho antes de la primera civilización asentada aquí, pero no encontré nada. Creo que esto no es nada que pertenezca a nuestro mundo. Creo que es algo más… ¿Una plaga? ¿El castigo de un Dios? Lo desconozco. Pero créeme, descubriré que fue lo que mato a mis padres y el porque yo sigo viva, aunque me cueste la vida.

¿Sabes? Sé que es extraño, pero el único lugar en el que las voces remiten son allí, justo en donde murieron. Al lado del sarcófago me siento… ¿viva? No sé explicarte, es como si una fuerza sobrenatural me llamara a estar allí, como si fuera mi lugar. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Yo creo que sí.

No tengo mucho más que contarte, espero que los próximos mensajes que recibas sean en breves. Cuídate muchísimo y al bebé también.

Robin

* * *

De: Nami Sanders

Fecha: sábado, 15 de noviembre, 13:54

Para: Nico Robin

Asunto: Te echo de menos

Robin:

Parece que tenemos los mails un poco abandonados. ¿Hace cuanto que no hablamos por aquí? ¿Tres meses? Apenas te has limitado a llamar una vez a la semana para avisarme de que estás bien y nada más. Me tienes preocupada y te echo de menos.  
Cada día me siento más gorda. El bebé es enorme y mi barriga parece que vaya a explotar. Luffy suele acostarse conmigo y contarle historias sobre piratas al niño. Y sí, las ecografías han confirmado que es niño. ¿No es increíble? Siempre quise una niña, pero tendrá que ser la próxima vez, en otra vida. ¡Porque juro que nunca más volveré a tener hijos! Ussop se va a casar. Nos lo anuncio ayer mismo durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zoro. Se llama Kaya, es una antigua amiga suya de México. La verdad es que la chica es preciosa y muy dulce. Espero que le haga muy feliz y sobre todo, le quite ese carácter tan infantil que comparte con Luffy, porque sino la casa se va a pique. Sanji también tiene una novia formal. ¿No te parece increíble? Siempre fue un mujeriego, e incluso durante un tiempo antes de saber lo mío con Luffy coqueteaba constantemente conmigo (a la vez que con otras), pero mira, parece que Violet le hizo cambiar un poco. Un pequeño pasado para la humanidad, quién lo diría. Franky y Zoro siguen en las suyas. ¡Todo el rato de caza! A la cual como es obvio a veces prohíbo que vaya Luffy. No quiero que mi hijo pierda a su padre antes de nacer. Y por si lo preguntas, Zoro está bien. Sigue con ese humor de mierda, pero al menos no anda tan cabizbajo como cuando te fuiste. Creo que poco a poco lo ha ido superando, e incluso puede que haya salido con alguna chica. Cosa que dudo mucho porque nadie conseguirá hacerte sombra, ni siquiera la tipeja esa. De verdad. ¿Cómo pudo querer a alguien tan repelente? Puede que sea buena en la lucha y en todo lo que quieras… ¡Pero es una prepotente de mierda! Te lo juro, si no tuviera este barril por barriga le daría una paliza. Tú apostarías por mí, ¿no?  
Sabes, he decidido que Law sea el médico que esté presente en mi parto. No me fío de nadie más. Así que le pediré que vuelva de Nueva York para asistirme. Fred anda algo desaparecido. Fui a visitarle el otro día y no estaba en casa y tampoco contesta al teléfono. Sé lo importante que es para ti, así que por eso mantuve un ojo sobre él. Deberías llamarle. Entiendo que no quieras hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Boa, pero al menos hazle saber que sigues bien porque creo que tu marcha le ha afectado más que a nadie.

Cuídate mucho y llámame pronto. Te quiero. Nami.

* * *

Para: Nico Robin

Fecha: lunes, 5 de enero, 18:19

De: Nami Sanders

Asunto: Vuelve a casa

NICO ROBIN:

VUELVE A CASA YA. Han pasado 8 meses desde que te has ido. ¿En qué estás pensando? Has ignorado mis mails. No has aparecido para las fiestas de Navidad y solo te has dignado a llamarme para felicitarme por el Año Nuevo. Law se niega a ser mi médico. Luffy está ocupado con la caza de demonios que cada vez está más descontrolada…¡Y yo me siento muy sola! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Te has ido y el mundo se ha ido a pique contigo. Dígnate a aparecer. Quiero que estés cuando nazca mi niño. Quiero que estés para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Te extraño muchísimo y todo está de los más raro. Te lo juro… Como no vuelvas dentro de una semana iré a buscarte, aunque mi hijo nazca en un autobús colectivo de turistas iré a por ti.

LLÁMAME.

Nami

* * *

_Lo dicho... Un poco peculiar, ¿no? Este capítulo ha sido más bien para introducir la nueva fase de la historia. Los nueve meses tenían que correr de una manera rápida porque sino aquí nos quedamos en la historia durante muuucho tiempo. Así que bien, vayamos por fases para aclarnos de lo que ha pasado:_

_1-Robin se fue a Atenas mediante una beca de investigación._

_2-Dejó a Zoro, como es obvio._

_3-Nami se ha comprometido con Luffy y él sabe que está embarazada._

_4-Nami descubrió el nombre del asesino de sus dos padres, que son la misma persona. Y que también resulta ser el padre de Nojiko. _

_5-Luffy y Nami se conocieron en Angola, África, cuando los padres de Nami y Nojiko fueron a realizar una investigación Antropológica. Arlong los siguió y destruyó todo un pueblo (en el cual vivía Luffy y su abuelo, además de Bell-mère). Bell-mère dejó la Marina y se volvió a Nueva Orleans para criar a las niñas lejos de la marina y de todo el accidente ocurrido. Arlong perseguía a Bell-mère para asesinarla por haberle separado de su hija._

_6-Noijiko no sabe, ni sabrá nada sobre su verdadero padre._

_7-Robin descubre el sepulcro donde fueron asesinados sus padres._

_8-Nami tendra al bebé en breve, está de ocho meses._

_9-Esto es una puta mierda xD_

_Bien, más o menos esto es un breve resumen de lo más importante para que nos aclaremos. No tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo porque sino os quedaré con cara de: ¿Ya está? ¿Un capítulo para unos simples mails? Síp, así es._

_Ahora, prepararos para la verdadera historia._

_PD: Yo juré y perjuré que no volvería a escribir, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que si no lo hago, me pongo de mal humor. Así que aunque no me guste lo que haga o como queda, al menos me limitaré a terminar la historia cuyo final ya tengo escrito._

_PD1: Espero que disfrutéis mucho con la lectura y no penséis en asesinarme._

_PD2: Un saludo a todos y recordad las reviews._

_Alex~~_


	11. Chapter 11

_ATENCIÓN:__Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

**_-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-_**

* * *

Para cuando Robin llegó a Nueva Orleans, una de las mayores tormentas que habían asolado el estado de Louisiana, le dio la bienvenida. Ya desde el avión, pudo sentir la gravedad de la situación mediante las continuas turbulencias y ataques de relámpagos que amenazaban con tirar la nave abajo en cualquier momento. Para su suerte aterrizó sana y salva, aunque no sin antes tener que atravesar algún que otro contratiempo, que la hizo pensar que de alguna manera no llegaría de una sola pieza.

A pesar de que todavía no eran ni las cinco de la tarde, el cielo estaba más oscuro que el carbón. Las nubes se arremolinaban unas con otras estallando en decenas de rayos y truenos. Si Robin no conociera la tendencia a las lluvias torrenciales y los tifones que solían asolar a su ciudad, juraría que esta era la manera que tenía el mundo para darle la bienvenida al _Infierno._

Mientras atravesaba los abarrotados pasillos del aeropuerto, le sorprendió las enormes colas que se formaban en las taquillas y puertas de embarque. Estudió el panel de información que había sobre su cabeza y tuvo que contener el aliento al darse cuenta que en la sección de llegadas, apenas había tres aviones (incluyendo el suyo), mientras que, en la sección de salidas la palabra "Llena", con un chillón tono rojo, no paraba de repetirse.

A su alrededor, observó como decenas e incluso centenares de familias acampaban en las salas de espera en tiendas de campaña a la espera de poder conseguir un vuelo hacia cualquier destino posible. Los niños corrían de un lugar a otro jugando al _pilla-pilla_ o a la _gallinita ciega_, mientras que los adultos se juntaban frente a las escasas pertenencias que llevaban con una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

Cuando salió del establecimiento, se sorprendió ante lo vacío y grande que era el parking al no albergar apenas un coche en él. A duras penas consiguió localizar a _un buen samaritano _que fuera a llevarla hacia la ciudad. Viendo el panorama, supo que tendría que pagarle una buena fortuna. Aunque, por primera vez en su vida, el dinero no le importó lo más mínimo. Durante su estancia en Grecia, con todas las investigaciones y trabajos que le mandaron, consiguió una pequeña fortuna, con la cual podría vivir perfectamente unos cinco o seis años sin trabajar.

Una vez a salvo de la fuerte tormenta, le indicó el destino al taxista y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo con intención de calmar las migrañas que la asolaban. Para su suerte, las voces y lo susurros no habían vuelto, al menos todavía no. Un plus para el enorme caos que estaba siendo su _vuelta a casa._

Al llegar al hospital, el enorme cartel que solía adornar la entrada estaba roto. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al leer la palabra "No Mercy" (No misericordia) con luces tan fluorescentes que le hacían daño a la vista. Sacó de la parte trasera del coche la maleta y mediante sus dotes de mujer, consiguió que el taxista le rebajara la tarifa hasta la mitad. No es que no pudiera pagarlo, pero la verdad es que el viaje no había sido nada agradable y podía sentir el olor a rancio y humedad todavía impregnado en su cavidad nasal.

No, definitivamente no iba a pagar por un viaje que probablemente hubiera sido más agradable hacerlo a pie.

El olor a antibióticos y lejía le dio la bienvenida. Se asombró enormemente al ver como, por lo menos en esa ala del hospital, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos. A duras penas pudo interceptar a una enfermera, que caminaba arrastrando los pies y olía a naftalina, para preguntarle sobre la sección de maternidad. La aludida la miró con sorpresa y mediante unas mediocres indicaciones le explicó cómo llegar.

Mientras Robin subía por el ascensor hasta la planta número 13, repasó mentalmente la mejor reacción que debería tener para reencontrarse con sus amigos después de 9 meses de separación. ¿Debería llorar? ¿Debería reír? ¿Debería disculparse? No lo sabía, pero mientras observaba el panel de números, supo que en breves podría averiguarlo.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron, contuvo la respiración al verlos a todos sentados en las sillas plegables que habían improvisado como sala de espera. Una a una la mirada de sus amigos se posaron sobre ella.

Robin sintió como las manos comenzaban a temblarle y se mordió el labio para evitar correr como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiera. Vio como Franky de cuatro grandes zancadas se posaba frente a ella y la levantaba por la cintura en un abrazo.

−¡Has vuelto, pequeña! –le dijo con voz grave en su oído.

Separada cerca de un metro del suelo, pudo distinguir como se levantaban de sus improvisadas sillas y se reunían en torno a ella.

−¡Robin! –chilló Boa una vez Franky volvió a depositarla en el suelo.

−¡Robin-chwaaaaan! –Sanji desprendía felicidad y alegría por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

A su lado, apareció Ussop con una joven cogida de la mano y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro.

−Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto. –dijo Ussop arrastrando un poco su todavía acento mexicano.

−¿Dónde está Nami? –preguntó Robin con un nudo en la garganta.

−Está en su habitación. –dijo Sanji señalando la puerta metálica. –Somos demasiados como para poder entrar todos ahí. Y en el estado en el que está es mejor no agobiarla demasiado.

Robin asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta que Sanji había señalado. Durante el trayecto pudo distinguir a Kuina sentada sobre una de las sillas, con las piernas cruzadas y una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. Sin que le afectara lo más mínimo su comportamiento, cruzó el umbral.

La habitación tenía un tono menta sobre las paredes mientras que los escasos muebles que la adornaban eran de un color blanco roto. Nami yacía sobre la cama, más delgada que nunca y con un enorme bulto que las sábanas apenas podían cubrir. A su lado estaba Luffy, jugando con una jeringuilla sin aguja y un vaso con agua, mojando a Zoro que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación perfectamente camuflado con la pared.

Robin tuvo que contener el aliento al volver a verle. Sabía que nueve meses daban para mucho, pero nunca imaginó que para tanto. El Zoro que ella había conocido ya no existía, no quedaba ningún vestigio de niñez en su rostro. Había crecido un buen par de centímetros. Su cara estaba marcada por una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que le recorría desde la ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla. Llevaba las tres katanas atadas en su cinto a la vista sobre el abrigo verde que dejaba al descubierto una buena porción de su marcado pecho, en el cual se encontraba la enorme cicatriz que tan bien conocía.

Nada más poner un pie en la habitación, tanto Luffy como Nami le dedicaron una enorme sonrisa de bienvenida, mientras que Zoro simplemente se limitó a verle con esa mirada sombría. Una mirada que la hizo sentir desnuda y desprotegida.

Poniéndose la máscara inexpresiva en la que tantos meses había trabajado, se dirigió hacia la cama y tomó la mano de su amiga. Tenía las manos sorprendentemente frías, como si hubiera estado sujetando una bolsa de hielo.

−Has vuelto… −le dijo Nami apenas con un hilo de voz. –Les dije que volverías.

Robin tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. Para no tirarse sobre ella y disculparse. Suplicarle perdón y prometerle que nunca más la abandonaría. Ahora que estaba más cerca de ella, pudo ver todas las vías a las que estaba conectada.

−¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –le preguntó a Nami acariciando su sudorosa frente.

−El bebé es un poco grande y me tiene bastante cansada… −dijo simplemente.

−¿Dónde está Law? ¿Y los médicos? ¿Te han dicho algo?

−Law no ha podido venir. –contestó Luffy por ella. –Y los médicos están en urgencias, atendiendo a los heridos.

−¿Heridos?

Nami asintió con la cabeza.

−Ya te dije por los mails que la actividad demoniaca se había intensificado… −dijo. –Están descontrolados. Se han reproducido rápidamente y no hemos podido contenerles…

−No es nuestra culpa. –Zoro habló por primera vez desde que Robin llegó. –Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero no tenemos poder sobre esas bestias, ya lo sabes.

−Hai, hai… −Nami se incorporó a duras penas. Robin cogió unos almohadones y se los puso detrás de la espalda. –Me alegro de que Nojiko esté en Francia. Me dijo que volvería para el nacimiento del bebé, pero gracias a Dios pude convencerla de que no. Mientras más lejos esté de todo esto, mejor.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Robin estudiaba a Zoro desde la distancia, apartando la mirada rápidamente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Realmente había cambiado, para bien, claro está. Podría decirse que incluso le gustaba más. De todas maneras no quería profundizar en sus sentimientos ahora mismo. Sabía que cuanto más lo pensara, más daño le haría, y en estos momentos su única prioridad era Nami.

Varios minutos después Luffy sentenció que tenía hambre. Serían poco más de las siete de la tarde, pero para su _capitán, _cualquier momento era bueno para comer, cenar e incluso desayunar. Salió de la habitación disparado, con Zoro tras sus talones, dándole de esta manera la oportunidad de estar a solas con su amiga.

−¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Nami mientras daba suaves golpes en el colchón haciendo hincapié a que se sentara a su lado.

−Sí, bastante bien. –dijo Robin con simpleza.

−Te noto preocupada. ¿Qué ocurre?

Robin se mordió el labio durante unos segundos pensando su respuesta. No quería mentirle, sabía que engañar a Nami a estas alturas era imposible. Todavía le sorprendía lo muchísimo que se habían llegado a conocer en tan poco tiempo.

−He visto que la ciudad está bastante extraña… La gente huye de aquí y la actividad demoniaca se intensifica… Y yo solo puedo pensar que todo es mi culpa.

−No es tu culpa. –Nami comenzó a acariciar su mano.−Simplemente son cosas que pasan… Hace diez meses nadie me diría que estaría embarazada, comprometida y buscando al asesino de mis padres. Y aquí estoy… En un hospital rodeado de demonios a la espera de que mi hijo nazca.

Robin dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante las macabras bromas que su amiga realizaba. La verdad es que le sorprendía enormemente lo poco que unos habían cambiado y lo mucho que otros lo habían hecho.

−Ven, acuéstate un rato. –le dijo Nami bajando un poco la camilla con el mando. –He de decir que tienes una pinta increíble, pero aun así yo noto que estás cansada.

−Gracias… −Robin se acurrucó contra su huesudo hombro. Inspiró el aroma a cítricos mezclado con suero y supo que estaba en casa. Dejó que su mente vagara durante unos minutos más antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

Robin despertó al escuchar un grito ahogado. Algo desorientada y mareada, se incorporó en la cama para ver a Nami agarrarse con fuerza su hinchado vientre. Notó el colchón húmedo bajo ella y no le cupo la menor duda de que había roto aguas. Miró a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados y sintió como las nauseas la embargaban.

¡Estaba en trabajo de parto!

Apenas unos segundos después, Luffy estaba a su lado sosteniendo a Nami por la espalda mientras la incorporaba sobre la cama. En la puerta vio como todos sus amigos se habían reunido alarmados por los chillidos. Zoro se puso en medio para taparles la vista y cerró la puerta sin medir palabra.

−¿Qué es? –preguntó Luffy mientras Nami apretada las uñas contra la palma de su mano.

−Uff, uff… Ya viene… −dijo entre gritos. –Por favor, por favor… Ayuda a mi bebé…

Robin la miró horrorizada.

−¿Qué?

−Por favor, Robin… −de nuevo un grito. –Ayuda a mi bebé, no dejes que muera…

−P-pero… hay médicos y están las enfermeras… Yo no puedo hacer nada…

Y en ese momento lo supo. Durante ese breve segundo en el que Nami la miró con ojos suplicante supo que tenía que ayudarla. No había ningún médico, ninguna enfermera, nadie que pudiera salvarles, solo ella. El mundo estaba poniendo sobre su espalda un peso que no quería cargar. Pero no podía perderla. Y no lo haría. Se volvía loca con sólo pensar que no volvería a verla de nuevo.

La Fortuna era una puta cruel, y ese día se estaba riendo de ella a carcajadas.

Sintió sobre su hombro la pesada mano de Zoro. Ligeramente se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos. Su rostro era oscuro y sombrío, pero aun así pudo sentir mediante la calidez de su mano el coraje y el valor que le infundía. Se volvió para mirar a Luffy, que al igual que Nami tenía una mueca suplicante en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos e inspiró hondo cinco veces. Con energía nueva y renovada, se dispuso a dar órdenes.

−Necesito agua caliente, muchas toallas y sábanas limpias, una aguja esterilizada, hilo, tijeras, morfina y vino.

−¿Vino? –preguntaron Luffy y Zoro al mismo tiempo.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

−Necesito algo que me de fuerzas para lo que voy a hacer… −dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Mientras Nami continuaba gritando a pleno pulmón. Robin se encargó de ponerla cómoda. Le subió la camilla con el mando hasta ponerla erguida. Puso en su espalda unos almohadones para que hicieran presión y comenzó a enseñarle las técnicas de respiración.

Apenas unos minutos después aparecieron Zoro y Luffy con todo el material que había pedido. Lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche bien esparcido para poder tenerlo todo a mano y situó el mueble a su lado enfrente de la cama. Una vez tuvo las manos limpias, pidió a Zoro y a Luffy que sujetaran los pies de Nami en alto, para de esa manera tener mejor acceso a su útero. Ambos la miraron horrorizados, pero una mirada cargada de veneno, bastó para que la obedecieran sin rechistar.

Tenía el útero poco dilatado, apenas 6 centímetros, por lo cual tuvo que seguir practicando las respiraciones mientras poco a poco se iba ensanchando más. De pronto la puerta se abrió con un sonoro ruido y apareció Fred mojado de los pies a la cabeza.

Robin tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarle. Se limitó a sonreírle y vio como él le sonreía de vuelta. Para su suerte, Fred tenía conocimientos médicos. Pasar tanto tiempo con Law era bueno, en su justa medida claro está.

Una vez estuvo limpio y esterilizado, pasó a ayudarla. Se puso junto a ella y le beso la mejilla. Robin sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. ¡Este era el Fred que ella extrañaba! Evitando cualquier distracción, continuó inspeccionando a Nami mientras esta profería gritos e insultos de todo tipo.

−Está por los 9cm. –le dijo Fred en su oído.

Robin asintió. Le quedaba nada, apenas un centímetro y podría comenzar a empujar. Vio como la sangre comenzaba a teñir la cama de un color púrpura y reprimió las ganas de vomitar. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con las heridas, pero por su amiga estaba dispuesta a pasar por esto y mucho más.

−¡10 cm! –dijo. –Nami, escúchame, ¿vale? Quiero que hagas los ejercicios de respiraciones que te enseñé y cuando diga tres empujes con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Lo has entendido?

Hubo un grito como respuesta.

−Quiero que me digas si lo has entendido.

−Sí, maldita sea. ¡SÍ! –de nuevo un grito.

Robin se situó entre sus piernas y comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta diez. Intentaba mantener la mente ocupada para no prestar atención a la sangre que salía de su útero, por lo que comenzó a tararear una canción para sus adentros.

−¡Tres!

Nami comenzó a gritar con más fuerza a la vez que empujaba y hacía presión. La cabecita del bebé apenas comenzaba asomarse y Robin tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

−Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño… Venga, otro más… Uno… dos… ¡TRES!

Nami volvió a empujar con fuerza, poco a poco iba apareciendo más parte del cráneo mientras se veía la piel rosácea del bebé. Las lágrimas bañan su rostro mientras continuaba respirando entrecortadamente. De pronto un relámpago fuerte produjo un apagón.

Nami chilló horrorizada y Robin sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Lo que le faltaba… Sin médicos, sin enfermeras y encima con un apagón.

−Se ha ido la luz.−dijo Fred.

−Es demasiado obvio. –contestó Zoro con un gruñido.

−¡No veo nada! ¿Por qué no se encienden las luces de emergencia? No puedo asistirla así. ¡Joder! –bramó Robin a punto de perder los nervios.

−Tranquila… He estado en este hospital miles de veces. Sé dónde está el generador de emergencia, podré enchufarlo. –dijo Fred con voz calmada.

−¿Estás seguro? El bebé viene ya y no sé si yo…

−Sshhh… −Robin sintió el aliento de Fred en su oído. –Todo irá bien, podrás hacerlo. Confío en ti y ella todavía más. Volveré pronto, tú mantén las manos preparadas por si acaso, ¿vale?

Ella asintió. Sentía como las gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. Su corazón latía alocadamente, amenazando con salirse del pecho en cualquier momento. La luz continuaba sin volver y la desesperación comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Varios minutos después, que a Robin le parecieron los más largos de su vida. El generador de emergencia se encendió y con la escasa luz pudo ver el útero de Nami. El bebé tenía la cabeza fuera, prácticamente ya estaba.

−Venga cariño…. Uno más. ¿Vale? Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!

Nami gritó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Robin vio como el bebé salía precipitadamente en dirección a sus brazos y lo cogió con cuidado.

−¡Tijeras!

Alguien, probablemente Zoro, puso unas tijeras en sus manos, mientras ella cortaba el cordón umbilical. El bebé permanecía inmóvil, sin proferir ningún sonido. Algo asustada, lo puso boca-abajo y comenzó a darle suaves palmadas sobre la espalda. Al cuarto golpe, el niño comenzó a llorar con unos pulmones de acero.

Envolviéndole en con una gruesa toalla azul, rompió el camisón de Nami dejando al descubierto su desnudo pecho y lo puso sobre ella. Piel con piel. El bebé instintivamente dejó de llorar, mientras que el llanto traspasaba a la madre. Robin tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no romper a llorar también.

Vio como Zoro apartaba la mirada algo avergonzado al ver la desnudez de Nami. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio y pudo distinguir una simple frase: _Bien hecho._

Llena de sangre hasta los codos y con las ropas manchadas, se acercó a la madre, quién mecía el niño con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

−Te dije que podías hacerlo…

−Estaba aterrada… Creí que os iba a perder a los dos y…

−Sssh… −Nami apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla sudada. –Todo ha salido bien. Estamos bien, ¿no? ¿Verdad que sí, pequeño Urian?

−Al final le pusiste ese nombre…

−¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tenía que ponerlo en honor a su tía Robin… −dijo Nami mientras acariciaba la cabecita peluda de Urian. –Sabes, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Robin enarcó una ceja mientras veía como Luffy sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba.

−Mira la hora.

−Las 23:45pm.

−¿Y la fecha?

Robin se quedó mirando la pantalla durante unos segundos.

−6 de febrero… −dijo alzando la vista hacia ella. –Creí que era día 5…

−Recuerda el cambio horario. Urian nació el mismo día que tú.

Ella se quedó perpleja mirando al pequeño bebé que Nami sostenía sobre su pecho. Un bebé que ella había ayudado a nacer y que desde el momento en que vio, ya había ganado su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no estaba hecha para el mal, como siempre había pensando. Podía hacer el bien, podía ayudar a la gente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escocer detrás de sus párpados.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en las pequeñas manitas de Urian. El bebé se movió en el regazo de su madre.

−Gracias… −le susurró a Nami mientras apretada la frente contra la de ella.−Bien chicos, todo el mundo fuera. Tengo que coser y limpiar a la madre.

Robin vio como Zoro se alejaba a grandes zancadas, mientras Luffy hacia un puchero con intención de quedarse. Sin hacer ruido se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Nami y comenzó a hacerle muecas al bebé.

Ella se puso manos a la obra. Con las toallas comenzó a limpiarla, mientras le sacaba el saco amniótico y otros restos del embarazado. Una vez vacía, esterilizó la aguja nuevamente y se puso a coserla. Gracias a la acción de la anestesia, Nami no sentía nada, pero ella era consciente de todo. De cada puntada, de cada momento… Y supo que había sido un honor haberla asistido en algo tan importante como era tener un bebé.

Una vez terminó, dejó a los padres a solas. Probablemente tenían mucho para hablar. La llegada de un bebé era un acto importante y par alguien como Nami, seguramente mucho más.

Afuera la aguardaban todos sus amigos. Uno a uno la vitorearon y la halagaron. Robin se excusó para ir al lavabo y de esa manera poder alejarse del bullicio. Tenía sangre hasta los codos y para ser sincera consigo misma, necesitaba un momento a solas.

Cuando llegó al baño, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y apoyó la frente contra las frías baldosas. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras todo el dolor, la rabia y la felicidad salían de su interior.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se incorporó rápidamente con la cara manchada de sangre. Vio a Kuina en el umbral de la puerta y tuvo que reprimir una arcada de nervios. Con cuidado se puso en pie y se dirigió al lavaba a limpiarse bajo la atenta mirada de ella.

−Veo que has vuelto. –dijo Kuina con indiferencia.

−Has visto bien. – el agua comenzaba a teñirse de rojo mientras los restos del embarazo de Nami corrían por el desagüe.

−¿Por qué has vuelto?

−Este es mi hogar y esta es mi familia. Tenía que volver junto a ellos.

−Ya veo…

Robin cerró el grifo y sacó un par de papeles de la máquina para secarse las manos. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, Kuina la cogió por el codo reteniéndola.

−Zoro y yo estamos intentando volver a estar juntos. Hazme un favor y aléjate de nosotros.

Ella no dijo nada. Se dignó a deshacerse de su agarre y continuar avanzando cuando Kuina volvió a cogerla.

−Escúchame atentamente… Nico Robin. No quiero que te acerques a él más de lo estrictamente necesario. ¿Me has entendido?

Robin se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Estaban cargados de veneno, odio y otra característica que no supo identificar. Probablemente celos.

−Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes, pequeña.

Vio como Kuina fruncía los labios con fuerza y apretaba su agarre en el codo.

−Te juro que te mataré si te vuelves a acercar a él. ¿Me oyes? Tu tiempo pasó. Ahora él me pertenece. Esto no es una amenaza, es una advertencia, tómalo como tal.

Cansada de jueguecitos, Robin se soltó de su agarre y la cogió por el cuello. La apoyó con un golpe sobre la pared mientras la levantaba unos centímetros del suelo. Kuina pataleaba e intentaba desprenderse de su mano, cosa que no le sirvió para nada.

−Escúchame bien, _querida. _Yo no pienso hacer nada de lo tú me ordenes. Por mucho que me amenaces. ¿Lo has _entendido_? Ahora, hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que la que te mate sea yo. ¿Quedó claro?

Kuina asintió con la cabeza y Robin la soltó para salir corriendo del baño. Notaba como su corazón latía apresuradamente. Pocas veces se había dejado llevar por sus nervios y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Impresionaba por la nueva fuerza que tenía, se sintió alguien poderoso, alguien inquebrantable.

Satisfecha, fue a reunirse con sus amigos a la improvisada sala de espera.

−¿Dónde está Fred? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Ninguno de ellos contestó.

Un mal presentimiento hizo acto de presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia las escaleras en busca de su amigo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? La verdad es que yo he llorado un poquito. Ha sido bastante emotivo para mi escribir un momento como este, sobre todo al tener que meterme tanto en el papel de lo que sentiría y pensaría Robin sobre algo así. E incluso Nami, el dolor de una madre, la desesperación… Buff, increíble._

_Como dije en la publicación de Facebook, con este capítulo me despido de vosotros hasta nuevo aviso. Mis exámenes comienzan la semana que viene (más o menos) y yo debo de estudiar muchísimo. Prometo que en cuanto todo este mal momento termine, me pondré nuevamente a escribir y publicar cosas._

_Quiero daros las gracias por el apoyo y de verdad espero que sigáis aquí cuando vuelva.  
Espero vuestras reviews con preguntas y dudas, las cuales contestaré con la menor brevedad posible. _

_Un enorme abrazo para todos. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo nuevo, sisi. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y nos leemos más abajo :P_

_**ATENCIÓN**: __Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

**_-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-_**

* * *

El olor a polvo, rancio y humedad impregnaba su cavidad nasal y se incrustaba en su piel, haciéndole sentir el cuerpo y las manos sucias. Bajo sus pies, los trozos de cristales rotos y yeso crujían a cada paso haciéndola resbalarse levemente mientras Nami intentaba abrirse camino entre los escombros. Sillas arrancadas del suelo y tiradas de cualquier forma, cuadros hechos añicos y muebles destrozados impedían que pudiera llegar a su destino: la azotea.

La visión del hospital en este estado era horrible. Nunca jamás creyó que un lugar tan pulcro pudiera verse tan abandonado y deteriorado en tan poco tiempo. Nami procuró apartar la vista de las manchas de sangre que adornaban las baldosas de las paredes y centrarse en no caer de bruces mientras corría. Pero la verdad es que era imposible hacerlo. Huellas de manos ensangrentadas y trozos de carne humana habían sustituido al blanco impoluto del lugar otorgándole el aspecto de un grotesco matadero.

A cada paso que daba, Nami sentía como la sangre brotaba de su interior y resbalaba por sus muslos recorriéndole el largo de las piernas. En sus brazos, Urian lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo ser calmado, pero por desgracia ella no podía parar para reconfortarle. El sonido de su llanto, mezclado con el crujir de sus pisadas y los gruñidos de los demonios a su espalda, hacía que la sangre de su cuerpo se helara. Una fina capa de sudor se había asentado sobre su espalda enviándole terribles escalofríos por todo cuerpo y haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran de miedo.

El dolor de su útero se intensificaba a medida que aceleraba la velocidad. No podía detenerse. Por mucho que su cuerpo gritara por un momento de descanso, no podía hacerlo. Si quería salvar su vida y la de su hijo, no le quedaba más que continuar corriendo. Aunque ello supusiera poner al límite sus fuerzas.

Nami notó como el aire que entraba por sus vías respiratorias le quemaba los pulmones hasta el punto en que su boca le sabía a sangre. Su visión se vio nublada por el destello de las luces que se encendían y apagaban cada segundo, y el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo no la ayudaba a agudizar sus sentidos lo más mínimo.

Básicamente podría decir que fue avanzando casi a ciegas. Tanteando el terreno con una mano y sujetando en la otra con firmeza contra su pecho al bebé. Tan solo le suplicaba a Dios que no la acorralaran. Prefería suicidarse y matar al niño antes que dejarse devorar por esas bestias. Era duro pensar en la muerte de tu hijo apenas una hora después de que hubiera nacido, pero era imposible no hacerlo en una situación como esa. No cuando tenía a unos sedientos hijos de puta detrás de su espalda pidiendo a gritos un trozo de su pequeño.

.

.

.

_[1 HORA ANTES]_

Robin corría apresuradamente por las escaleras en dirección al sótano, en donde según había leído por los carteles informativos que estaban pegados a la pared, se encontraba el generador eléctrico. Un mal presentimiento la había embargado desde el mismo momento en el que supo que Fred todavía no había regresado.

Demasiado tarde, casi como siempre, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún arma encima. Debido al viaje, tuvo que guardarlas todas en su maleta, la cual se encontraba en el piso de maternidad, en la habitación de Nami.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, decidió parar en el rellano de un piso cualquiera para dirigirse a la sección de Emergencias en donde probablemente encontraría una vitrina con un hacha. No es que fuera una experta utilizando un arma como esa, pero bastaría por el momento. Al menos podría tener la oportunidad de defenderse en el caso de que pasara algo, aunque en su interior, rezaba para que todo fuera bien.

Abrió la puerta metálica con cuidado y asomó la cabeza en el piso de Radiología. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pulcramente ordenados y con el nauseabundo olor a medicamentos y lejía impregnado en el aire. Robin atravesó el metro y medio que la separaba de la vitrina en completo silencio y pegada a la pared como una lapa, procurando que ni siquiera se escuchara el sonido de sus pasos.

Apenas unas horas antes, Luffy la había avisado sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera demonios dentro del edificio, cosa que requería el triple de cuidado y más aun teniendo en cuenta que Nami y el bebé se encontraban apenas unas plantas por encima.

Asomó la cabeza nuevamente por el pasillo que conectaba el piso con otras secciones del hospital para asegurarse de que estaba completamente sola. Una vez sus dudas fueron calmadas, profirió a darle una fuerte patada al vidrio de la vitrina haciendo que los cristales cayeran en miles de trocitos esparcidos por el suelo.

Cogió la pesada hacha con las dos manos y la apretó contra su pecho, con temor a que cayera al suelo. Sin mirar atrás, avanzó nuevamente hacia la puerta para comenzar a correr escaleras abajo.

Apenas unos minutos después se hallaba frente a la gigante verja metálica que separaba los generadores del hospital. Cada hueco que adornaba la valla tenía un cartel distinto con diferentes dibujos exponiendo los peligros de la radiactividad, el alto voltaje y la necesidad de usar el material de seguridad adecuadamente.

No se sorprendió lo más mínimo al encontrarse la puerta abierta, pues Fred debía de haber entrado para ponerlo nuevamente en marcha. Aunque lo que sí la hizo estremecer fue la enorme cantidad de sangre que había esparcida por el suelo de la entrada.

Robin inspiró hondo hasta diez veces para poder calmarse. No quería pensar lo peor, pues la simple idea de que algo le pasara a Fred la hacía enloquecer. Sin dejar que su mente se temiera lo peor, avanzó por el angosto túnel.

El pasillo era largo, oscuro y estrecho. No se oía nada más que el eco de sus pisadas y el goteo del agua sobre el cemento. Un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al ir encontrándose trozos de carne humana y sangre esparcida en el suelo a lo largo del camino. Robin caminó con el corazón en un puño temiéndose lo peor…

Cuando llegó al generador encontró un cuerpo descuartizado. La cabeza había sido separada del torso y los brazos y piernas estaban esparcidos por todas partes, al igual que los órganos vitales. Robin se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Sabía que algo le había pasado, lo sabía desde el mimo momento en el que Fred desapareció. No pudo evitar sentir una enorme oleada de culpabilidad. Tal vez si ella no hubiera regresado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado en Grecia, su amigo estaría vivo… Aunque también el bebé y Nami podrían estar muertos si ella no los hubiera ayudado.

Robin tenía un enorme debate en su interior. Estaba atormentada por la culpa y la pena, pero por otro lado también sentía felicidad por el nacimiento de Urian… Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente, hasta demasiado tarde, que un demonio se acercaba por la espalda.

Cuando quiso coger el hacha que había dejado a su lado, el monstruo le pegó con el dorso de la mano y la mandó volar contra la pared, en donde se estrelló con un golpe sordo. Robin sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el dolor estremecedor de sus costillas quebrándose. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero no fue capaz.

Le zumbaban los oídos por el golpe, tenía probablemente una costilla fracturada y sentía nauseas por el cadáver y el olor a cloaca que embriagaba el aire. El demonio se acercaba a ella chapoteando sobre la sangre fresca del cuerpo muerto y con un rugido ensordecedor que hizo eco en el angosto túnel.

La cogió por el cuello y la levantó el vilo hasta apoyarla contra la pared con otro golpe. Robin forcejeó para liberarse de su agarre, pero no podía. Pataleo un par de veces propinándole fuertes golpes en el vientre, pero apenas fue capaz de moverle un centímetro. El demonio parecía cabreado, pues abrió la boca para proferir de nuevo un gruñido.

Su final estaba cerca, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Robin notaba sus pulmones abrasados por la falta de aire y cómo iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco. De lo último que fue consciente fue del demonio abalanzándose contra su cuello mientras la imagen de Zoro se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Zoro observó la tierna escena desde la esquina de la habitación.

Luffy jugaba con Urian haciéndole muecas y otro tipo de gracias, mientras el bebé sollozaba asustado en sus brazos. Tal vez eso de ser padre le venía demasiado grande, aunque para ser sincero, verle tan emocionado con algo que no fuera la comida era realmente conmovedor.

Nami estaba tumbada con un brazo sobre los ojos. Debía de estar agotada después de dar a luz y sobre todo, dolorida a más no poder.

Zoro nunca había presenciado un parto, pero sin lugar a dudas, después de haber asistido a este supo que era algo… mágico y aterrador. A partes iguales. Como hombre no podía concebir que un ser humano saliera de otro ser, pero aun así aquí estaba. Un diminuto y pequeño Luffy.

No sabía si el resto también lo pensaba, pero lo cierto es que Urian era la viva imagen de Luffy. Su pequeña cabecita apenas contenía una fina capa de pelo negro. Tenía los ojos color ámbar, como los gatos, iguales a los de Nami. Y su piel sonrosada brillaba bajo el foco de las luces. Él era perfecto.

Nunca jamás pensó que pudieran gustarle los bebés, pero lo cierto es que Urian le había conquistado. Al igual que su padre tenía un aura especial. Te incitaba a estar a su lado, a protegerle y quererle. Perfectamente se podía ver en unos años enseñándole a luchar con la espada, como haría cualquier tío. Porque a pesar de no ser familia de sangre con Luffy, ellos eran como hermanos. No hacía falta decirlo, no hacía falta un papel que lo afirmara. Ellos lo sabían en sus corazones y con eso bastaba.

De ahí el motivo a que no quisiera separarse de él ahora. Sabía lo cabeza hueca que podía llegar a ser su _capitán _cuando quería_. _Porque Luffy a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte y decidido, era también impulsivo. Lo que significaba que en cualquier momento saldría pitando de esa habitación a pelear.

Porque lo cierto es que no le habían dicho toda la verdad a Robin acerca de los demonios. Ellos estaban allí, merodeando como si fueran los dueños de todo el hospital.

Habían llegado hacía cinco días. Nami tenía contracciones y el bebé parecía querer llegar ya, pero no lo hizo. Los médicos la ingresaron en observación, para estar preparados en cuanto estuviera en trabajo de parto, pero no lo hizo hasta varios días más tarde.

Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. Una enfermera había sido contagiada. Uno a uno los miembros del hospital fueron transformándose en seres demoniacos sedientos de sangre y carne. Entre él y los chicos habían conseguido despejar el área de maternidad y la planta principal junto a la de urgencias, pero el resto de pisos estaban completamente infectados.

Los habían contenido, pero no podían matarles a todos. Eran demasiados. Si alguno de ellos resultaba herido o era asesinado, la vida de Nami estaría en peligro y por consiguiente la del bebé también. Por ese motivo no habían huido, pues no podían correr el riesgo de que se pusiera de parto en medio de la calle con miles de demonios a su alrededor. A pesar de que estaban dentro de su nido, por ahora era más seguro tenerla ahí, al menos hasta que recuperara fuerzas.

Luffy estaba eufórico, cómo no. Tantos bichos juntos eran un gozo para él y estaba más que ansioso para ir a patearles el trasero. Pero Zoro sabía que no podía dejarle ir, no cuando ya no estaba solo en el mundo. Nami y Urian dependían de él, de su protección. Y Zoro supo que su _capitán_ lo entendió en el mismo momento en el que vio al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Zoro estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Era una sensación, algo pequeño, diminuto… Era miedo. Él nunca sentía miedo. Lo que significaba que este no era su sentimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y comenzó a seguir a su instinto.

.

.

.

Nami sentía como poco a poco el efecto de la anestesia remitía. No quería quejarse ni alarmar a Luffy, pero sentía un enorme desgarro en su útero hasta el punto que la hacía querer ponerse a gritar de dolor.

Urian por fin se había dormido en los brazos de su padre cansando de sus muecas y burlas. Realmente aún no podía creerse que hubiera sido madre. Se sentía dichosa, feliz… pero también bastante alarmada, pues la actividad demoniaca se había intensificado a lo largo de esa tarde.

Puede que ni Zoro ni Luffy le hubieran dicho algo, pero ella lo sentía. Podía saber que algo pasaba, algo muy grave… No hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta.

Intentó dormir un rato, pero la ansiedad era superior al cansancio que tenía.

Nami abrió los ojos levemente para ver a Luffy sentado en el borde de la cama con el bebé todavía en sus brazos.

−Puedes dejarlo en la cuna si quieres…

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

−Me gusta tenerle en brazos. –dijo Luffy mientras le acariciaba la punta de la nariz a Urian. –Es muy suave y blandito. Además, huele a ti. Me encanta.

Nami no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante sus palabras. Lo cierto es que Luffy no era nada romántico… pero cuando le salían cosas como esas, conseguía que su corazón latiera como el de una adolescente enamorada. ¿Y qué era sino eso precisamente? Una chiquilla que estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Nami se echó hacia un lado a pesar de lo doloroso que le resultaba moverse, dejando un hueco en la cama y le hizo señas para que la acompañara. Luffy se tumbó junto a ella y puso a Urian en medio. El bebé comenzó a sollozar nada más sentir que los brazos de su padre lo abandonaban. Instintivamente comenzó a buscar el pecho de Nami, la cual le complació.

−Creo que sentiré celos si va a hacer eso a menudo… −dijo Luffy mientras inflaba los mofletes fingiendo su enfado.

−Bueno… alguien tendrá que hacerlo, que tú apenas me tocas…

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para rozar los fríos labios de Nami. A pesar de estar desecha por el parto, seguía siendo la mujer más preciosa que hubiera visto jamás.

−¿Te he dicho que te quiero?−le preguntó Luffy mientras le rozaba el pómulo con la nariz.

−Hoy no…−dijo Nami dejando escapar un suspiro.

Luffy le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y la miró a los ojos de una manera intensa y abrasadora.

−Te quiero, Nami. Más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo.

El bebé comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

−Y a ti también, pequeño. –dijo Luffy mientras se agachaba a olear su peluda cabecita.

Nami les sonrió y cerró los ojos durante unos breves segundos. Apenas un momento antes de que el caos y el pánico se desataran por completo…

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

_*Suspira* Sé que los capítulos cada vez son más cortos, pero si quiero que tengáis lectura para al menos esta semana, pues deben de ser así... Tiempo para más, no tengo. __Los trabajos son una mierda, los exámenes son un asco y yo me volveré loca. Así que si muero, le dejaré mi legado y el final del fic a otra persona. Probablemente a Sílvia jiji_

_Así que... sed buenos y no desesperéis hasta la próxima actualización. Disfrutad mucho de la lectura y no olvidéis las reviews._

_¡Un saludo!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ATENCIÓN:**_ _Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

Zoro caminó por los vacíos e impolutos pasillos del hospital. No había ni un alma humana por los alrededores. Nada, absolutamente nada.

El aire olía a lejía y antibióticos entremezclado con algo más. Algo que era imposible que pasara desapercibido para él. El olor de la _sangre_.

Zoro era capaz de oler la sangre a pesar de que estuviera a una gran distancia. Era una pequeña cualidad que había adquirido desde pequeño, pues la gran mayoría de las personas no eran capaces de olerla, bueno, más bien nadie que Zoro conociera. Pero él sí.

Él era capaz de olerla y rastrearla. Siempre que le preguntaban a qué olía la sangre no tenía que pensárselo dos veces antes de contestar, pues la respuesta era muy clara. La sangre olía a miedo.

En el reino animal la capacidad del olfato es muy importante. Te permite rastrear a tus presas a través de su olor, pero sobre todo, te permite oler y seguir el miedo.

Los animales se rigen por unas leyes naturales muy simples, aunque también muy atroces. El poder es el del más fuerte. Y el más fuerte es el cazador, no el cazado.

Y eso es lo que era él. Un depredador. Un cazador. Un _animal_.

Zoro continuó rastreando _el miedo _mientras se dejaba llevar por sus sentidos.

Cada vez era más cercano, podía sentirlo en su cavidad nasal. Podía sentir el olor a óxido, acero y sal impregnando cada uno de sus sentidos.

Al doblar la esquina de ese inmaculado hospital, lo vio. Más bien, _la _vio.

Se trataba de una joven adolescente. Probablemente no tendría más de catorce o quince años. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

Zoro reconoció esa puerta. A pesar de tener un sentido pésimo de la orientación reconocería esa maldita puerta aunque cualquiera que hubiera en este hospital fuera completamente igual a esta.

La cosa es que esta no era una puerta corriente. Era _la _puerta. La única que con tan solo abrirse sería capaz de desatar el infierno en el hospital. Aunque para ser exactos, no solo en el hospital… sino en toda la ciudad.

La cadena que la mantenía cerrada estaba en las manos de la joven, la cual no paraba de juguetear con ella entre sus níveos dedos.

Su camisón estaba lleno de sangre. Zoro podía ver como aquel viscoso líquido salía de su cuello a borbotones, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta. Estaba como hipnotizada, absorta en su danza particular.

¿Qué es lo que la habría llevado a entrar allí? ¿Qué es lo que la habría llevado a abrir la puerta?

Desconocía la respuesta.

Iba avanzando a paso lento, pero decidido. La joven por primera vez desde que él apareció, abandonó la vista de la cadena y le miró directamente a los ojos. Zoro paró en seco al darse cuenta de que estaban inyectados en sangre, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

La habían infectado.

Nunca antes había matado a un humano, por lo menos no cuando estaban apenas comenzando la fase de transformación y mucho menos a una mujer.

El mero hecho de pensar en tener que asesinar a una niña le revolvía el estomago.

Zoro sabía que tenía que matarla pero la verdad es que no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. No encontraba la manera de matar a una niña que probablemente tuviera padres, hermanos… Una familia que la quisiera y que echarían en falta su ausencia.

Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos pues la claridad y sutileza de su voz le sorprendió.

−¿Por qué te lo estás pensando tanto?

Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

−¿Qué?

−Lo de matarme... ¿Por qué te lo estás pensando tanto? Es algo simple, puedes hacerlo sin remordimientos y sin culpa. Estoy infectada, ¿no? Es lo que se hace con los infectados.

−¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó Zoro dubitativo. −¿Estás de acuerdo con que debo matarme?

La joven se quedo mirando el suelo durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

−Supongo. La gente muere diariamente. En accidentes de tráfico, asesinatos, enfermedades…

−Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

La chica alzó la vista y clavó sus inyectados ojos rojos en él.

−No, no me parece justo que me mates. No quiero morir… −dijo con simpleza−.¿Sabes? Mi sueño era ser escritora. Estaba trabajando muy duro para lograrlo, hasta que todo sucedió… Una mañana de camino al instituto, perdí el autobús al quedarme dormida. Ninguno de mis padres pudo llevarme, por lo que fui andando. No era un trayecto muy largo, pero si algo peligroso, pues tenía que atravesar un barrio marginal. Nunca antes había pasado nada, nunca se habían cometido asesinatos, ni ningún acto criminal aparte del hurto. Pero ahí estaba él. Allí estaba ese desgraciado que acabó con mi vida. Me raptó, me violó y pasó con un coche por encima de mi cuerpo. ¿Sabes que se siente cuando te atropellan? Es algo rápido para el conductor, pero para ti cada segundo equivale a años… Notas como todo tu cuerpo se rompe en pedazos. Como cada órgano y vaso sanguíneo se destruye… ¿Y tu columna? Já… Solo escuchas el sonido que te avisa de tu fin. Ese sonido se ha repetido todos los días a todas horas en mi cabeza desde hace cuatro meses.

Zorro no pudo evitar mirarla con horror.

−Probablemente te estás preguntando cómo es que puedo caminar si quedé en estado vegetativo… Pero la respuesta es muy sencilla. Él lo hizo.

−¿Él?

La chica asintió y se puso en pie dejando caer la cadena a su lado con un sonido sordo.

−Sí… _él._ –una sonrisa siniestra bañó su rostro−. Escuché su voz en mi cabeza. Tan clara y tan nítida como si fuera un pensamiento mío. Me hizo una promesa… Él no me dejaría morir si yo se la entregaba.

−¿Entregarla? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Zoro comenzó a ponerse tenso y apoyó una de las manos sobre sus katanas.

−Vamos, Zoro… Sabes de quién te hablo.

Zoro apretó la mano contra la espada con fuerza. Esa chica conocía su nombre

−Tráemela y le dejaré vivir. Al bebé, digo… Tan tierno, tan jugoso… ¿Sabes lo que significa comerse a un recién nacido? ¡Ah! Debe de ser lo mejor. Quiero estrenar mi nueva vida por lo grande… ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con ese pequeño?

−No vas a ponerle un dedo encima al niño… −dijo mientras apoyaba la katana contra su cuello.

−Entonces tráeme a esa puta, Zoro… Tráeme a Nico Robin.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro clavó la kantana en su cuello. La chica abrió la boca mostrando los dientes manchados de sangre y un hilo de ese espeso líquido cayéndole por la comisura de los labios.

Cuando quiso rematarla con otro golpe. Ella desapareció de su vista.

Apenas en una fracción de segundo, en tan solo un pestañeo. Ya no estaba allí. Ni siquiera la sangre con la que el suelo se estaba manchando.

Eso no estaba bien. Las personas no desaparecen así porque sí y menos de una manera como esa.

Recogió la cadena del suelo y se paró a cerrar la puerta cuando vio que no había nadie. A través de la ventanilla observó los cadáveres deshechos, los trozos de muebles y cuadros esparcidos por el suelo… Pero ni rastro de los demonios.

Alguien los había dejado salir mucho antes de que él llegara.

A su espalda, Zoro volvió a sentir una presencia. Sintió el suave roce de su toque y su voz susurrándole al oído.

−Ya vienen, Zoro… ¡CORRE!

.

.

.

Miedo… Eso era lo que Robin sentía. Un absoluto y profundo miedo.

Su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. Cada segundo, cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso…

Ella no quería morir. Apenas tenía veintisiete años. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Aún le quedaban muchos momentos por vivir. Quería casarse, tener sus propios hijos, escribir una novela sobre sus investigaciones, navegar por el mar…

Con sus últimas fuerzas le propinó otra patada al demonio lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él apartara sus fauces de su cara y pudiera volver a pensar con claridad. El monstruo dejó escapar un rugido tan fuerte que resonó nuevamente por todos los pasillos del túnel e hizo que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara.

Robin abrió los ojos como platos al verle de nuevo los restos de carne y vísceras en su boca. Realmente era asqueroso.

El monstruo se disponía a intentar morderla nuevamente cuando su cabeza fue separada de los hombros con un corte limpio. A su espalda estaba Fred. Con esa enorme sonrisa bañando su rostro y esos ojos almendrados que Robin tanto amaba.

En su interior sintió un revoltijo de emociones. Alivio, pena, gratitud, tristeza… ¡Fred estaba vivo!

−Siento haber tardado tanto…−le dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse−. Problemas técnicos.

Robin se tiró a su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza.

−Estás vivo… Dios, Dios, Dios… Creía que te había perdido…

Fred la separó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

−¿De verdad crees que se me puede matar tan fácilmente? –preguntó con cara de falsa ofensa.

−No… supongo que no. –dijo Robin mordiéndose el labio. − ¿Dónde estabas? Tenía un mal presentimiento y…

−Sssh, sssh, sssh… −Fred cogió su cara entre las manos y la beso suavemente en los labios−. Ya estoy aquí, pequeña… Ya estoy aquí…

Robin se quedó de piedra. Nunca jamás Fred la había besado, por lo menos no desde el instituto y mucho menos por voluntad propia. Ese gesto que unos meses atrás le hubiera parecido el paraíso en la tierra, ahora mismo le parecía inquietante y… raro. Muy raro.

Fred la soltó y apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras la guiaba hacia fuera del túnel. Robin miró hacia atrás buscando su hacha, pero había desaparecido, igual que el cuerpo descuartizado y el demonio.

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

Caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras, las cuales comenzaron a subir con demasiada lentitud.

−¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó inquieta al ver que se habían pasado el área de maternidad.

−Hacia la azotea, tengo algo que mostrarte.

−¿Y qué hay en la azotea? Aparte de la pista para el helicóptero y ese extraño cartel.

−Ya lo verás. No seas impaciente, pequeña.

De nuevo esa palabra. ¿Cuándo la había llamado él pequeña? Nunca, o por lo menos casi nunca… Esto cada vez se le antojaba más extraño. Demasiado para su gusto.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea la tormenta les dio la bienvenida. A su paso estaba todo inundado por una fina capa de agua mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían furiosas contra el cemento.

Robin se resguardó en el porche, el cual estaba lleno de mesas con bandejas y cajas, además de unos formularios totalmente empapados y una radio antigua.

−¿Ves esto, Robin?

Robin enarcó una ceja y siguió la dirección de su mirada.

−¿El qué? –preguntó al no ser consciente de lo que ocurría.

−Siempre has sido bastante ingenua… −dijo Fred volviéndose hacia ella en el mismo momento en el que un rayo centelleó en el horizonte−. Siempre has creído tener una respuesta para todo, pero esta vez no…

−¿De qué estás hablando? –Robin apretó con fuerza los brazos contra su pecho.

−Ay, mi pequeña Robin… Mi dulce, ingenua e inocente Robin… ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? Porque yo así lo quise… Te me has escapado taaantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Pero esta vez no… −Fred saco su espada manchada de sangre y la miró con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en sus labios−. Ya no te vas a escapar. Hoy morirás. Como tenías que haberlo hecho hace 18 años. _Él _no está de acuerdo, pero me da igual. Pienso tomar tu vida ahora mismo, aunque eso suponga perder también la mía.

De nuevo volvió a caer un rayo bañando el cielo con un precioso tono dorado.

El pánico hizo acto de presencia. Robin quiso gritar, luchar, patalear, escupirle, pegarle… pero no fue capaz. No pudo mover su cuerpo ni un centímetro de su posición. Estaba anclada al suelo, asimilando lo que su amigo le decía.

Porque ese… ese no era su amigo. Fred nunca le diría algo así. Jamás. Puede que discutieran, tuviera visiones distintas de la vida. ¿Pero desearse la muerte? Nunca… Algo le había pasado y ya era demasiado tarde para descubrirlo.

Nami tenía razón en sus cartas. Este no era él. Este no era Fred…

La espada de Fred fue bajando rápidamente hasta rozar su cuello. Robin notó como la sangre salía a través del fino corte.

−JAJAJA… ¡No puede matarte! –dijo Fred dándole la espalda−. Oh Dios mío. Realmente a pesar de que una parte de su alma te odie profundamente. ¡No puede acabar contigo! Que ser más patético… Se resiste a que acabe contigo.

−No hables así de Fred… Tú no le conoces… −dijo Robin al borde de las lágrimas.

−¿Perdona? ¿Qué no le conozco? –de nuevo una carcajada−. Claro que lo hago… Le conozco más que nadie. ¡Incluso más que tú! Porque yo no soy nadie más que Fred… La cara oscura de Fred. Aquel que te odia. Aquel que desea verte muerta… Has arruinado mi vida desde el mismo momento en el que pisaste Nueva Orleans. Has jodido mi puta existencia… ¿Sabes por qué Law se volvió a Nueva York? ¡Para no verte! Porque estar cerca de ti le dolía… ¡Qué patético! ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de ti? ¿Eh? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo…

Fred se dejó caer al suelo mientras se cogía con fuerza la cabeza y comenzaba a darse cabezazos contra el duro cemento mojado.

−No, no, no… Sal de mi cabeza… ¡AHORA! Vuelve, estúpido débil. Vuelve a tu cárcel.

Las lágrimas anegaban el rostro de Robin. No podía ver a una de las personas más amaba en este mundo sufrir de esa manera. ¡Y más aún por algo que no conocía! El mero hecho de pensar que le estaba perdiendo hacía que su corazón se engiera de dolor.

Intentó acercarse a él, pero Fred al sentirla cerca se puso nuevamente en pie empuñando su espada.

−Perdona… Ese chico… ¡Ay! –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro−. A pesar de todo aun te quiere. ¿No es bonito? Lástima que aun así tenga que ver tu muerte, porque te mataré… Créeme que lo haré.

Robin comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Notaba como salía del porche y la gélida lluvia comenzaba a calarla hasta los huesos.

−_Él _dijo que no quería que te matase… que con llevarte junto a él bastaría. Pero…¿sabes? Estoy harto de que el mundo gire en torno a ti… ¡HARTO, HARTO, HARTO!

Asustada, dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando comenzó a notar el borde del edificio. Sin querer hacerlo, miró hacia abajo y divisó el fondo. Un solo paso más y todo habría terminado. Robin tenía tan solo dos opciones. Morir a manos de su mejor amigo, o morir estrellada contra el suelo. Pero ahí estaba la cuestión.

¿Sería Robin capaz de saltar?

.

.

.

Nami sintió con las fuerzas le fallaban. Ya no podía continuar corriendo más. El dolor en su útero era tan intenso que provocaba que las rodillas se le doblaran de forma involuntaria.

A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que le estaba suponiendo, ella continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Por el bebé. Todo era por Urian.

Llegó a una puerta metálica y con la mano libre intentó forzar la cerrada, aunque para su desgracia estaba cerrada. El pánico comenzó a invadirla al darse cuenta de que este era su fin.

Ya no había ninguna posibilidad.

Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida y volver sobre sus pasos resultaba imposible. Los demonios seguían su rastro. Ya podía oír sus gruñidos acercándose hasta ella. Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Nami apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y miró a Urian el cual continuaba llorando desconsoladamente.

−Lo siento… −le dijo besando su peluda cabecita−. Lo siento, lo siento lo siento… De verdad. No quería que tu vida fuera así, no quería esto para ti… Realmente lo siento…Pase lo que pase siempre te voy a querer y siempre te he querido. Siempre…

Urian dejo de sollozar el tiempo suficiente para abrir los ojos y mirarla. Nami estalló en lágrimas al ver que tenía sus ojos. Ese color de oro líquido. Lo abrazó con fuerza una última vez mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su muerte.

En una fracción de segundo, cambió todo.

La pared de su lado explotó en miles de pedazos dejado aparecer ante ella a Zoro. Nami le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y mil preguntas en su rostro.

Zoro inspeccionó con la mirada a madre e hijo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Una vez sus dudas fueron disipadas, les dio la espalda y se enfrentó a los demonios que amenazaban con matar a su familia.

Uno a uno fue cortándolos. Brazos, piernas, cabezas, torsos… Eran muchos. Por lo menos una decena, pero a él no le importó. Los mataría. Los mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos sin importar qué.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo. Algunos oponían cierta resistencia, pero finalmente también era derrotados. Esos malditos no eran rivales para un animal como Zoro.

Limpiando sus katanas las guardo en su cinto y se dirigió hacia Nami justo en el momento preciso en el que ella caía al suelo desmallada.

Zoro la cogió a tiempo. A través de la débil luz fue consciente de cómo su camisón se adhería sus muslos manchados de sangre. Estaba herida, gravemente herida.

Zoro cogió el ligero cuerpo de Nami en brazos, pasando una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y sujetando con firmeza la otra en su espalda. A pesar de estar inconsciente todavía sujetaba a Urian con fuerza contra su pecho.

Le sorprendió lo que una madre era capaz de aguantar por un hijo. El sacrificio tan enorme que debía de suponer arriesgar la vida por alguien a quién amas. Alguien sangre de tu sangre. Carne de tu carne… Un hijo lo era todo. Y por primera vez en su vida, Zoro se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser padre.

Desechando ese pensamiento de su mente, los apretó contra su pecho y fue en dirección a la azotea. El helicóptero de Luffy aun seguiría allí. Dejaría a Nami y al bebé refugiados en su interior mientras iba en busca de sus amigos.

Pero sobre todo, iba en busca de _ella._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? Espero que sí._

_Ya sabéis chicos. Espero vuestras opiniones y preguntas en las review. Disfrutad mucho._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_ATENCIÓN:_** _Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

**_-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-_**

* * *

_**La cara oscura del universo.**_

La muerte no tiene un principio, no tiene un fin. Está siempre al acecho, esperando pacientemente a su presa. No busques a la muerte, ella te encontrará ti, estés donde estés.

Robin notó como los dedos fríos de Fred le envolvían el cuello y la dejaban suspendida sobre el precipicio. Si caía desde esa altura su cuerpo se rompería en miles de pedazos y no quedaría absolutamente nada de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, no le temió a la muerte. Si ese era su destino, que así fuera.

Empezaron a zumbarle los oídos conforme se iba quedando sin aire. Intentó respirar pero fue inútil. Sus forcejeos fueron disminuyendo a medida que la oscuridad la engullía.

Y cuando creyó que era el fin y que todo había terminado, la devolvieron a la realidad.

Robin cayó con fuerza contra el pavimento. El golpe la atontó durante unos instantes antes de ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

Fred yacía en el suelo con una mueca de asco mientras se aferraba el ensangrentado brazo. A escasos metros de él estaba Luffy con una de las katanas de Zoro amenazándole. Si Robin observaba más allá, podía ver la ancha espalda de Zoro correr hacia el helicóptero.

Luffy iba a golpear a Fred una vez más pero Robin lo detuvo con las escasas fuerzas que tenía.

−Por favor, no… −le dijo Robin con el rostro mojado, y no precisamente por la lluvia.

A pesar de que la furia y la ira le estaban volviendo loco, Luffy decidió escucharla. Bajó el arma y lo guardó en su cinto mientras ayudaba a Robin a incorporarse del suelo. Notaba su cuerpo frío y entumecido, probablemente hubiera estado bajo la lluvia más tiempo de lo que él creía.

Con la ayuda de Luffy, Robin llegó a las puertas del helicóptero. La calidez y protección que le ofrecía la cabina fue un alivio para ella dentro de todo ese caos. En uno de los asientos, que estaba medio inclinado, pudo ver a Nami inconsciente sujetando a Urian contra su pecho.

Robin miró a Luffy y a Zoro temiéndose lo peor, pero el alivio y la tranquilidad que sus rostros le mostraban que estaba bien.

−¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Robin mientras cogía al bebé en brazos el cual no paraba de sollozar.

Zoro se sentó al lado de Nami y recostó su cuerpo sobre él para proporcionarle una mayor comodidad, mientras que Luffy se dirigía hacia los comandos del trasto con intención de pilotarlo.

−Nos han atacado. –le dijo Luffy a través de los auriculares que recién acababa de ponerse.

−¿Cuándo?¿Por qué?

Luffy permaneció callado mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte mientras ponía el marcha el pesado aparato.

−Porque nos estaban esperando. –en esta ocasión fue Zoro el que habló.

Robin observó como éste le sostenía la mano con dulzura a Nami mientras la miraba con un ademán protector en su regazo.

−Los demonios en este hospital desde que llegamos. –dijo Zoro−. Debido al estado de Nami no pudimos sacarla de aquí sin ponerla en riesgo a ella y al bebé y por ello mantuvimos vigiladas algunas plantas del edificio. Pensábamos irnos en cuanto el bebé naciera y pudiéramos evacuar a los enfermos, pero… alguien abrió la puerta que los mantenía encerrados.

−¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así…? –preguntó Robin con angustia mientras mecía a Urian con intención de consolarlo sin mucho resultado

−Creo que sabes quién ha sido. –contestó Luffy.

Robin le miró desde su asiento confundida.

−Ha sido Fred.−dijo Zoro −. Llevamos observándole desde hace tiempo ya que su comportamiento ha sido… inusual.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−No conozco todos los detalles ya que fue Nami la que le vigilaba para ti… pero han pasado sucesos demasiado extraños en tu ausencia. –dijo Luffy.

El helicóptero comenzó a ascender con brusquedad y Robin sintió un desgarro en el estómago al ver que Fred había desaparecido de la azotea en apenas un breve lapso de tiempo. A medida que iban tomando altura el aire y la lluvia golpeaban con furia a la pesada máquina haciendo que fuera imposible permanecer estable en su interior.

Con el brazo libre, Robin consiguió aferrarse a una de las correas que sobresalían del respaldo mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Urian contra su pecho y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído.

Enfrente de ella, Zoro había conseguido una postura ideal para que ni Nami ni él se movieran ni un milímetro del lugar. A Robin le sorprendió la enorme familiaridad y cercanía que tenían esos dos. Juraría que antes de irse no se llevaban del todo bien y que probablemente apenas se tragaban… Y en cambio ahora, aquí estaban. Juntos en las malas y en las buenas. Era bastante curioso ver como la vida daba tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo.

−¿Sabes conducir este trasto?−le preguntó Robin a Luffy al tiempo que intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio y sacar de su mente lo ocurrido con Fred.

Luffy le dedicó su sonrisa predilecta antes de contestar.

−No tengo la menor idea.

.

.

.

Sanji corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de las mojadas calles de Nueva Orleans.

Sentía los pies fríos y húmedos a causa de la fuerte tormenta, y a pesar de que avanzar a ese paso tan acelerado hacia que le dolieran, no paró en ningún momento.

Tenía el corazón dividido entre sus amigos y Violet.

Sanji se sentía dolido por haber dejado a sus amigos en el hospital bajo la merced de aquellos demonios pero lo cierto es, que si los demonios se estaban expandiendo cosa que era lo más probable, no solo las personas del hospital corrían grave peligro, sino toda la ciudad.

Se encontraba a pocas cuadras del bar y a medida que se iba acercando aceleraba la velocidad hasta el punto en el que sentía sus pies colapsar. Cuando llegó a la puerta, el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus labios cayó al suelo.

Infierno, el bar que pertenecía a la familia de Violet, su novia, estaba totalmente en ruinas. La segunda planta había cedido y se había derrumbado. La pregunta era… ¿por qué? Los demonios atacaban a las personas, no a los edificios. ¿Por qué estaba en ruinas entonces?

A través de los escombros, Sanji intentó hacerse hueco para poder entrar por la puerta. Una vez logró pasar, arrugó la nariz al oler la humedad y el moho en el interior del local. A sus pies distinguió varios cadáveres. Algunos estaban descuartizados y otros simplemente habían sido aplastados por el techo y las paredes derrumbadas.

−¿Violet? –llamó Sanji con el corazón encogido.

No hubo respuesta.

Tuvo la idea de ir hacia el segundo piso, que era la residencia permanente de su familia, con la intención de encontrarles, pero desechó cualquier pensamiento referente a ese tema al caer en la cuenta de que se había derrumbado. Sanji continuó caminando sobre los escombros en busca de Violet cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de un lugar cercano a la puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo hacia el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes. Con cuidado comenzó a quitar los objetos más pesados como era el caso de algunos trozos de madera procedentes de la viga y muebles provenientes del piso superior. A medida que más excavaba la cantidad de sangre y restos humanos se hacía más inmensa.

Sanji contuvo la respiración al encontrar un cuerpo de mujer totalmente aplastado bajo las vigas. Apenas se podía reconocer debido al fuerte impacto. A su izquierda, comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos, probablemente de algún otro superviviente.

Con las manos desnudas comenzó a desenterrar todo lo que había a su paso. Los cortes que se había hecho con los cristales y los escombros comenzaban a escocerle y las uñas de sus manos se iban partiendo a medida que introducía sus dedos en la tierra. Minutos después logró dar con la fuente de los quejidos.

Sanji tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas al ver a la persona que había bajo los escombros.

Violet.

Con una repentina carga de adrenalina y los ojos escociéndole al tener que evitar llorar, comenzó a desenterrar el torso de su novia. Cuando intentó sacar su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que la viga principal que había mantenido el techo sobre sus cabezas, estaba desplomada sobre sus piernas y la mitad de su cadera.

Violet pareció reaccionar ante sus tirones pues no paraba de sollozar amargamente. A Sanji se le estaba partiendo el corazón al verla así. Tan frágil y vulnerable, tan delicada y marchita. Con cuidado limpió la sangre, el barro y las lágrimas de sus ya blancas mejillas mientras ella trataba de abrir los ojos.

−Violet… −susurró en su oído mientras la aludida miraba a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados.

−Rebecca…Sanji… −dijo entre gritos.

−Sssh, ssh… Estoy aquí…−Sanji colocó en horizontal su cuerpo contra sus piernas a medida que trataba de limpiar el polvo de su boca y su nariz.

−Sanji…

Sanji apoyó la frente contra la de Violet tratando de controlar los espasmos de dolor. No podía perderla, a ella no… No después de todo lo que le había enseñado, de todo un mundo de posibilidades y sueños que le había mostrado. Incapaz de soportarlo más rompió a llorar.

A duras penas, Violet consiguió levantar la mano hasta depositarla sobre la nuca de Sanji. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y a pesar de saber su trágico final estaba feliz por saber que nadie más que él la acompañaría en ese último momento.

Él reaccionó al sentir la frialdad de su mano. Con cuidado la cogió entre las suyas y depositó suaves besos en todos los dedos, los nudillos, en la palma mientras le decía una y otra vez lo hermosa que era y lo feliz que le hacía. A duras penas, Violet sonreía y protestaba.

La mano de Violet fue perdiendo fuerza puesto ya no podía mantenerla el alto. Sanji entrelazó los dedos y la mantuvo apretada en su corazón en donde por siempre habría un hueco para ella.

−¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? –preguntó Violet con apenas un hilo de voz.

Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

−Sí, lo recuerdo. Estabas tan hermosa como ahora.

−Mentiroso… −Violet tosió y su boca se llenó de sangre tiñéndole los labios de color carmín. –Viniste con Zoro al local… Recuerdo que no parabais de pelear por todo, incluso por la marca de sake que debía de pedir…

−Ese estúpido marimo siempre tiene que contradecirme en todo…

−Sí, y a pesar de que siempre te contradiga le quieres, ya lo sabes…

Sanji comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar y que su piel, que alguna vez fue de un tono tostado, estaba adquiriendo un aspecto blanquecino.

−Eres tan hermosa… −le susurró Sanji al oído mientras le acariciaba los húmedos mechones de cabello. –Nunca he visto a nadie como tú.

−Si mal no recuerdo… eso es lo que le dijiste a todas las mujeres que se cruzaron esa noche en tu camino. –Sanji se sonrojó violetamente y Violet apenas alzó la comisura de sus labios para pronunciar una sonrisa. –Aun así… siempre supe que me querías… A pesar de conocer tu faceta de mujeriego y todo lo malo de ti, nunca jamás he dudo de lo que sentías. Y créeme que jamás lo haré… Quiero que seas feliz, Sanji. Conmigo o sin mí la vida continúa. Más bien tú debes continuar. Así que… Prométeme que lo harás. Prométeme que a pesar de todo, lograrás seguir y recuperar al hombre del cual me enamoré.

Sanji apoyó la frente nuevamente contra la de ella.

−Te lo prometo… −le dijo apenas en un susurro.

Violet comenzó a sollozar a medida que notaba cómo las fuerzas la abandonaban. Sanji sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la apretó contra sí mismo mientras pronunciaba las palabras que nunca jamás creyó poder decirle a ninguna mujer.

−Te quiero, Violet…

Y exhalando un último suspiro, cualquier indicio de vida abandonó su cuerpo. Sanji sin poder creerlo apoyó la mejilla contra su frente mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

A fuera, la lluvia se intensificó y comenzó a caer con mayor violencia mientras que una peligrosa plaga se extendía a través de todos los rincones de la ciudad.

.

.

.

A pesar de la violenta lluvia y la temeraria manera de conducir de Luffy (el cual no tenía ni idea de pilotar un helicóptero), consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos a la mansión. Las columnas jónicas se alzaban majestuosas a cada lado del jardín otorgándole el aspecto de una villa romana.

Robin bajó del helicóptero con rapidez resguardando a Urian de la lluvia con su propia chaqueta. Una vez estuvo protegida en el cobertizo esperó a que bajaran Zoro y Luffy.

El interior de la casa era incluso mucho más deslumbrante que el jardín. Luffy les guío a través de los impolutos pasillos hasta la habitación. Robin tuvo que contenerse de expresar cualquier emoción que delatara lo impresionada que estaba. Tan solo la habitación de la pareja correspondía a la planta baja de su casa. ¡Era incluso más lujosa que la de Zoro!

Con la ayuda de Luffy, bañó al bebé y lo alimentó con leche sintética. Una vez estuvo limpio, seco y seguro en los brazos de su padre procedió a examinar las heridas de Nami.

La pobre tenía las plantas de los pies cortadas y varios hematomas más a lo largo de su cuerpo, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido tras correr por los pasillos del hospital apenas unas horas después del parto. Con cuidado limpió cada una de sus heridas y la bañó con trapos húmedos y jabón. Cuando estuvo asegurada de que se encontraba estable y su vida no corría ningún riesgo se fue de la habitación dejándolos a solas.

Quedaban apenas unos minutos para el amanecer. La lluvia había parado y el aire olía a hierba mojada y tierra. A Robin le encantaba esa sensación de libertad que la lluvia dejaba en el mundo, pero hoy precisamente no. Con el cuerpo adolorido y los músculos destrozados después de la ducha, se encaminó a dar un paseo por la villa.

Se paró junto a una fuente de mármol que tenía varios peces de colores. A Robin le sorprendió que Luffy no se los hubiera comido, ya que para él todo era comestible. Se sentó en el borde y metió la mano en el agua. Estaba fría como el hielo y hacia que sus cortadas manos escocieran, pero aun así no la quitó. A su espalda, escuchó el crujir de las ramas mientras alguien avanzaba entre los arbustos. Al darse la vuelta vio a Zoro haciéndose paso entre la maleza que al verla inclinó la cabeza hacia ella a modo de saludo.

−Nami ha despertado.

Zoro la miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para ir a ver a su amiga. Pasando a su lado él la cogió por el codo y la retuvo.

Robin alzó la vista hacia sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

−No te he dado las gracias…

−¿Por qué?

−Por haber salvado a Nami y al bebé.

Robin le sonrió e hizo ademán de alejarse cuando Zoro la sujeto con más fuerza. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mano que la agarraba y luego volvió a posar la mirada en él. Zoro la soltó rápidamente avergonzado y carraspeó. Ella se quedo parada en el lugar y alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

Al fondo en el horizonte se podía distinguir los rayos de sol abriéndose paso. Las escasas estrellas que coronaban el cielo brillaban con intensidad, diciéndole adiós a la noche y dándole paso al día. Robin las observó durante unos breves segundos.

−¿No te parece increíble?

Zoro alzó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado y lo contempló junto a ella.

−Es bonito en cierta manera.

−No me refería a eso… −dijo Robin sin ni siquiera mirarle. –Me refiero al mundo… Es tan grande y tan pequeño a la vez… Nos creemos los reyes del universo, pero en realidad no somos ni la milésima parte de lo que hay ahí fuera.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

−Nadie sobrevive para siempre… Y aun así aquí estoy, sobreviviendo a cosas que a otras personas probablemente matarían… Y lo peor de todo es que en vez de alegrarme por ello como haría alguien normal, sufro. –Robin apartó la vista el cielo y la posó sobre él.− ¿Sabes en qué pensé cuando iba a morir?

Él la miró con intensidad pero sin llegar a contestar.

−Pensé en ti… −dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

Zoro la abrazó con fuerza contra él temiendo que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, igual que aquella vez. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su aroma a cerezas hasta que quedó aturdido. A su vez Robin echó los brazos a su alrededor y lo apretó con fuerza.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó con brusquedad y se encaminó hacia la casa. No llegó muy lejos puesto que Zoro la retuvo nuevamente. De un manotazo lo apartó.

−¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en huir de mi? –preguntó Zoro.

−Yo no huyo de ti. –Robin ni siquiera le miró al contestar.

−Sí que lo haces… Desde que nos conocemos te empeñas en alejarte de mí. Siempre has estado tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… Eres tan inalcanzable…

−Eso no es cierto.

−¿Ah no? Huiste a Europa en cuanto se te presentó la oportunidad y ahora cuando por fin puedo tocarte después de tantos meses te vuelves a alejarte. ¿Eso no es estar lejos?

−No tengo por qué escucharte… −dijo ella con intención de marcharse.

Zoro se acercó a ella de dos grandes zancadas. Metió las manos en su pelo haciendo que alzara la cabeza y la besó.

La besó de una manera ruda, sin miramientos, sin compasión. Con ese beso la hizo sentir todos esos meses de angustia, todo el dolor de su partida, todo el amor… Adentró la lengua en su boca y la apretó más contra él. Robin le cogió con fuerza por la nuca mientras dejaba reposar todo su peso contra su cuerpo. Zoro la levantó en vilo y la apoyó contra la columna. Con una mano seguía aferrando su pelo y tirando de él hacia atrás para darle acceso a su cuello mientras que con la otra la sujetaba con firmeza por los glúteos.

En su boca sintió el sabor de la sangre, fruto de la mordida que ella le había dado. Nunca jamás disfrutó de ese sabor tanto como en ese momento. Sintió como Robin acariciaba su espalda por debajo del pesado abrigo cosa que le enviaba una oleada de descargas eléctricas. Lamió su cuello dejando algunas marcas a su paso mientras ella suspiraba.

A lo lejos escucharon el sonido de las verjas al abrirse. Robin se bajó de él con un ágil movimiento mientras salía corriendo dentro de la casa. Zoro la vio alejarse con la respiración entrecortada y agudizó la vista hacia los recién llegados.

La sonrisa torcida y enigmática de Kuina le dio la bienvenida.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hacía taaaaaanto que no subía un capítulo. Puff, que mal, que mal. En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo la verdad es que he lloriqueado un poquito con la muerte de Violet "_

_En fin cositas, muchas gracias por la espera en mi ausencia. Espero vuestras opiniones y cotilleos respecto al capítulo. _

_¡Nos vemos!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ATENCIÓN:**__ Este es un fic ZoRo, sí, pero también es un fics sobre otras parejas. ¿Cuáles serán? Aun no lo sé, porque la historia se va desarrollando con lentitud. Por ello pido "disculpas" a las personas que lean cosas sobre otras parejas y no les guste._

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

Después de la tempestad, siempre viene la calma… o en su defecto: el ojo el huracán.

Zoro observó como uno a uno los recién llegados bajaban del coche. Kuina se acercó a él y le beso suavemente en la mejilla.

−Ya habéis llegado. ¿Se encuentra Nami bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Vio como Hancock y Brook se adentraban en la casa dejándoles a solas. Algo que la verdad, no le apetecía lo más mínimo en estos momentos.

−¿Dónde está Sanji? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que no lo había visto llegar con ellos.

Kuina apartó la mirada de él y frunció los labios en una delgada línea.

−Bajó del coche en medio de la ciudad, a unas cuantas manzanas de Infierno…

−¿Y le dejasteis ir solo? –Zoro notaba como la furia comenzaba a invadirle.

No era usual en él enfadarse por algo relacionado con el cocinero, pero lo cierto es que la ciudad era un caos en este momento y dejarle solo en la ciudad con los demonios descontrolados no era una buena opción. No es que dudara de su capacidad de combate (cosa que sin duda no lo hacía), pero la cosa ahora no se trataba de destreza o fuerza, sino de sensatez. No era sensato estar solo en una ciudad prácticamente invadida.

Zoro se apartó de la columna y se dirigió hacia el garaje. Kuina le seguía a unos pasos de distancia, pero sin atreverse a acercarse del todo a él. Cogió las llaves de la moto del cajón y se dirigió hacia el trasto con intención de marcharse cuando Kuina le cogió por el brazo.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?

−¿No es obvio? Iré a buscarle.−dijo Zoro liberándose de su agarre solamente para que ella lo volviera a coger con mayor intensidad.

−¿Estás loco? No pienso dejar que vayas tú solo.

−Kuina…

−¡No! Iré contigo, lo quieras o no.

Zoro se acercó a ella cogiéndola por los hombros y la miró a la cara con tanta intensidad que Kuina notó como los vellos de su cuerpo se ponían en punta. Algo asustada por su frialdad y fiereza, dejó caer los brazos a su costado y cerró las manos en un puño.

Él la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Si miraba más allá de todo lo que había pasado y de todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente, aun podía reconocer a la chiquilla huesuda de la cual se enamoró. Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el dolor de la lucha, el honor y el deber eran cosas desconocidas para ellos.

−Quiero que te quedes aquí y protejas a Nami en caso de que algo ocurra…

−Está Luffy y también el resto para hacerlo. –dijo Kuina apenas con un hilo de voz.

−Lo sé, pero… Eres la única en la que confío para que lo hagas y, creo que ya sabes el por qué.

Ella le miró a los ojos con intensidad y angustia durante un instante, finalmente, demasiado resignada para contradecirle, asintió con la cabeza a la vez que notaba como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. De un manotazo se liberó de su agarre y dio varios pasos hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos.

−Ve, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.

Zoro le sonrió y en apenas una fracción de segundo se subió a la moto, la puso en marcha y se encaminó hacia la ciudad sin mirar atrás. A su espalda, podía sentir la miraba abrasadora de Kuina, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Por un lado se sentía culpable al haberle encargado algo tan importante y doloroso, pero por otro lado no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Nami y al bebé. No volvería a cometer los errores del pasado. No volvería a dejarse llevar por la inmadurez y el ansia. Esta vez lucharía y protegería a todas aquellas personas a las que amaba. Esta vez… él los salvaría a todos.

.

.

.

Nami despertó con un dolor intenso en su bajo vientre.

Al principio no sabía si realmente estaba despierta o no, puesto que abría los ojos, pero no llegaba a ver nada, tan solo oscuridad. Oía algún que otro sonido, aunque todos ellos se le antojaban demasiado lejanos y extraños. De vez en cuando perdía la conciencia solo para volver a despertar algunos minutos después.

Durante esos breves lapsos de tiempo soñaba con su madre. No con su madre biológica, sino con Bell-mère. ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos! Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que pudiera ver a su hijo.

Urian.

El mero hecho de pensar en Urian la devolvía a la realidad.

Una vez más volvió a despertar, para por fin, permanecer consciente. En un principio pensó que seguía en el hospital, puesto que el olor a medicamentos y lejía impregnaba el aire, pero pronto desechó esa idea, al comprobar que las paredes que la envolvían no eran de color menta, sino de un tono arena cálido y que las sábanas, lejos de ser rasposas y ásperas, eran suaves y cálidas.

Estaba en casa.

Intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero sintió como unas manos cálidas y suaves se lo impedían. Al voltear la cabeza para mirar se dio cuenta de que Luffy estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella.

−¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama y ponía gruesos almohadones bajo su espalda y cuello.

Nami hizo una mueca de dolor ante cada pequeño movimiento que daba.

−Viva, supongo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Luffy se tumbó junto a ella pasando un brazo por encima de los almohadones y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

−Alguien dejó salir a los demonios.

−Que oportunos… −dijo Nami con un suspiro−. ¿Dónde está Urian?

−Está con Robin. Se lo llevó para que pudieras descansar. ¿Quieres que lo traiga?

Ella asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Pensó que Luffy se levantaría e iría a buscar al bebé, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó junto a ella mirándola con intensidad. Nami sintió que sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza. Fijo que tendría una pinta espantosa y aun así, él la miraba como si fuera lo más bonito que pudiera existir.

Luffy continuó acariciando su mejilla con suavidad antes de apoyar la frente contra la de ella. Aspiró su aroma a cítricos mezclado con medicamentos, era tan tentadora. Incluso después de haber dado a luz y haber pasado por semejante infierno, conseguía despertar en él sentimientos que nunca creyó. Nami había sido un regalo enviado por los Dioses, estaba seguro. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué una mujer como ella querría estar con alguien como él? No lo comprendía y, probablemente, nunca lo haría.

Rozó sus labios con suavidad y se levantó para ir en busca de Robin.

Nami le observó marcharse con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado y de la confianza mutua que había entre ellos, Luffy conseguía que cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra fuera como una primera vez.

Pasaron apenas un par de minutos (que para ella fueron eternos) antes de que apareciera Robin con Urian por la puerta. Nami esperaba que Luffy los acompañara, pero su amiga vino sola.

−¿Y Luffy? –preguntó un poco angustiada.

−Está preparándote algo de comer. Sabes que ahora tienes que comer incluso mejor que durante el embarazo, ya que si no lo haces él también pasará hambre.

Nami asintió con la cabeza mientras estiraba los brazos para recibir a su hijo. El bebé llevaba un pijama de color azul que contrastaba con el color rosado de su piel. Estaba envuelto en una pequeña mantita blanca y por primera vez pudo tomarse el lujo de observarlo a su antojo.

Urian era lo más precioso que hubiera visto jamás. Sus ojos almendrados y del color del oro líquido permanecían abiertos y mirando todo a su alrededor con infinita curiosidad. Su pequeña boquita de piñón se movía al son de sus balbuceos y sus manitas estaban cerradas en puños que movía enérgicamente.

Robin se sentó junto a ella y la miró. Nami era demasiado joven para ser madre, pero aun así lo había aceptado sin rechistar. Tuvo la opción de abortar y de librarse de la pesada carga de un hijo, pero a pesar de todo, tomó la responsabilidad y lucho en cada momento para poder traerlo sano y salvo a este mundo.

Realmente la admiraba. Pocas mujeres tenían la fuerza y valentía de Nami. El coraje y las agallas de enfrentar todo lo que le viniera encima e incluso salir victoriosa. Eso demostraba qué tipo de mujer era y en la gran persona en la que se iba a convertir.

Urian comenzó a sollozar en busca del pecho de su madre y esta le complació. Cada movimiento le dolía una barbaridad, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Mientras el bebé se enganchaba a su pecho, Nami apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones y cerró los ojos. En la habitación solo se oía el eco de sus respiraciones y el sonido de sus corazones.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, alargó la mano para coger la de Robin, la cual le respondió casi al acto. Se sentía bien al tenerla cerca. A pesar de que se hubieran conocido desde hacía tan poco tiempo, Robin se había transformado en una hermana para ella, sin la cual estaría perdida. No solo había salvado su vida en dos ocasiones, sino también la de su hijo. No hacía falta nada más para ver la dedicación y devoción que les prestaba. Y eso para ella, era el mejor regalo de la amistad.

−Te he echado de menos. –dijo Nami con apenas un hilo de voz luchando por no quedarse dormida de nuevo.

−Yo a ti también… Fue extraño no escuchar tus quejidos y broncas durante tanto tiempo.

Nami le dio un apretón mostrando algo de ofensa, pero Robin bien sabía que no le había molestado el comentario lo más mínimo.

−¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Robin suspiro y se tocó la frente con la otra mano intentando de alguna manera, aclarar el caos de que reinaba en su mente.

−No lo sé… Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí durante un tiempo. –dijo Robin −. Al menos hasta que limpiemos la ciudad y podamos regresar todo a la normalidad.

−Va a ser un trabajo duro… Más aun teniendo en cuenta de que apenas somos nueve o diez personas para toda una ciudad.

−Lo sé, pero supongo que es nuestro deber… Nadie pidió que se desatara esta plaga.

−Supongo…−Nami notó cómo comenzaba a quedarse dormida, probablemente fruto de la medicación y los calmantes. Antes de que la oscuridad la volviera a engullir, logró articular una última frase −. Robin...

Robin alzó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

−_Él_ te está esperando.

.

.

.

Pocos minutos después de que Nami se durmiera, Robin salió de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Luffy, que estaba apoyando contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y tenía un semblante serio en el rostro. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada enfurecida y rabiosa, y la verdad es, que cuando abandonaba la faceta infantil y despreocupada, Luffy se convertía en un hombre temible.

−Tenemos que hablar… −dijo con voz seria y ronca.

Robin se apoyó a su lado en la pared con un suspiro y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con las manos.

−Al parecer vamos a tener que quedarnos todos aquí durante un tiempo… Y para ello necesitaremos provisiones. Comida, armas, medicamentos, coches, combustible… No sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos en despejar la ciudad e incluso si volverán a invadirla, pero considero que debemos hacer algo. –Luffy se incorporó y la miró todavía serio. – Nami y Urian son mi prioridad ahora mismo, igual que tú, Zoro y todos mis nakamas. Vamos a tener que protegernos las espaldas y ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes.

−Sí, mi c_apitán_. –le dijo Robin con una sonrisa al utilizar el apodo que tanto le gustaba a su amigo.

−Antes de nada… tenemos que ver qué haremos con Fred. Conoce esta casa, al igual que al resto de nosotros… No sé qué ha pasado para que esté así, pero es peligroso y no quiero verlo merodeando cerca de esta casa, ni de ti.

−Luffy…

−Robin… Eres una hermana para Nami y también para mí. Nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos que sufras. Sé que es tu amigo y le quieres, pero… si se atreve a hacerte daño de nuevo, a ti o a cualquiera de mis amigos, le mataré. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despegó de la pared.

−No tendrás que pagar por mis errores, Luffy… Porque llegado el momento, yo seré la única que vaya a matarle.

.

.

.

El día había amanecido nublado y frío, algo muy característico en el mes de febrero en una ciudad como Nueva Orleans. Zoro conducía apresuradamente a través de las desiertas y destrozadas calles. A su alrededor, no había prácticamente nada más que escombros y cadáveres.

La tormenta de anoche había derrumbado varios edificios, creado desprendimientos de tierra en las carreteras y ahogado a la poca población que quedaba en la ciudad. A su paso, podía ver lo que sería un perfecto día después un apocalipsis. Aunque esto, lejos de ser el final, era tan solo un principio, y él lo sabía.

A pesar de la mala fama que tenía su orientación, logró llegar en menos tiempo de lo esperado a Infierno. El edificio que antaño había sido uno de los más famosos bares de Nueva Orleans, se encontraba totalmente destruido, al igual que algunos bloques y naves de los alrededores.

Vio que la puerta estaba medio abierta y no le cabía la menor duda de qué encontraría al atravesarla. Zoro bajó de la moto y la aparcó en un lugar cercano, para poder tenerla a mano en caso de que tuviera que huir. Caminó midiendo sus pasos y con una mano en la empuñadura de su katana atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

El interior olía a moho y tierra mojada. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar, pero cuando lograron hacerlo y pudo divisar el caos y la devastación que el bar había sufrido, no pudo evitar sentir angustia. Miró a su alrededor sin poder distinguir prácticamente nada de lo que una vez fue un lugar habitual de reuniones entre sus nakamas y él.

−¿A qué has venido?

Zoro giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, el lugar del cual provenía la voz. Sus ojos no vieron nada más que escombros y tierra, pero si agudizaba un poco la vista podía ver una mancha azul. Se acercó hasta allí, y a medida que lo iba haciendo, el color se iba transformando en una camisa, y esa camisa se iba transformando en Sanji.

Le vio sentado sobre unas vigas, sosteniendo el cigarro en una mano y con la otra, sujetar una mano inerte y azulada. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién era esa mano. Una oleada de dolor y culpa le embargó por completo. Al final, no había podido protegerlos a todos.

−¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Sanji tomó una calada del cigarro antes de expulsar el aire con deliberada lentitud y parsimonia.

−Sé lo mismo que tú, Zoro. Absolutamente nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Zoro al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Sanji. Eso era malo, muy malo… Nunca jamás se llamaban por sus nombres, pero ahí estaba. Esa única palabra que le mostraba lo grave y aterrador de la situación.

−Tenemos que irnos a casa. Este lugar se va a derrumbar y podemos quedar sepultados nosotros también.

Sanji alzó la vista y le miró. Zoro vio que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Probablemente hubiera estado llorando durante toda la noche. Verle de esta manera, tan desarmado y dolorido, hizo que su estomago se contrajera. Odiaba ver a sus amigos sufrir y más aun por cosas, que por desgracia, no tenía ningún remedio.

Resignado al no ver ningún indicio, ni ganas de moverse por parte de Sanji, se sentó junto a él de brazos cruzados. A este paso la noche les caería encima, y con ella los demonios también.

.

.

.

Poco después del medio día, Robin y Hancock estaban de camino hacia su casa, a la cual iban en busca de ropa, armas, provisiones y por supuesto, de Chopper. El pobre perro llevaba solo cerca de dos días y dadas las circunstancias, no podía dejarle más tiempo ahí.

A duras penas, y no sin haber discutido durante un buen rato, Robin convenció a Boa de que tenían que ir a Infierno para asegurarse de que Violet y su familia estaban a salvo. Si el bar estaba en las mismas condiciones que el resto de casas y edificios de la ciudad, su amiga y mesera favorita corría grave peligro.

Una vez se hubieron aprovisionado de todo lo necesario y hubieron metido a Chopper en el coche, se pusieron en marcha hacia el recinto. Robin hizo una mueca de horror al encontrarse la ciudad inundada y destruida. Los cadáveres flotaban en los charcos más profundos y algunos edificios se desprendían al menor soplo de viento.

Para su sorpresa, Infierno no estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la ciudad. Boa y Robin intercambiaron una mirada preocupada ante semejante catástrofe.

−Ni lo sueñes, no pienso entrar ahí.−dijo Hancock alzando las manos en alto.

−Vamos, Boa. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no hay heridos.

−¿De verdad piensas que alguien puede haber sobrevivido a semejante derrumbamiento? No seas ilusa, Robin… Además, no sabemos si realmente no hay nadie. Podría estar plagado de demonios. Y lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que me muerdan el culo.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco y salió del coche cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo. A su espalda pudo oír como Boa salía también soltando una gran cantidad de blasfemias y maldiciones. Haciendo caso omiso, saco del cinto la fina hoja de una espada y se encaminó hacia la puerta medio abierta. Una vez en el interior, arrugó la nariz ante el olor a humedad y sangre.

−¿Robin?

Ella volteó hacia la izquierda y vio a Zoro incorporarse del suelo y mirarla con intensidad. A su lado observó a un demacrado y derrotado Sanji, que ni siquiera había alzado la cabeza ante su llegada.

−¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó ella.

−Eso mismo querría saber yo. –le dijo Zoro mientras se acercaba a ella.

−Vinimos a ver si Violet y el resto estaban bien y… −la miraba que Zoro le dio la hizo comprender que debía de cerrar la boca.

Le miró intensamente. No hacía falta hablar para saber lo que había pasado y para que Zoro le comunicara el mensaje.

Violet estaba muerta, al igual que todos los miembros del bar y su familia.

Robin sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. De un manotazo, se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Al final, todo el mundo moría. Por un motivo u otro siempre lo hacían y no importaba lo mucho que ella se alejara y luchara contra el destino, pues este siempre volvía para llevarse a las personas que significaban algo para ella.

−Tenemos que sacarle de aquí… −le dijo a Zoro apenas en un susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia Sanji nuevamente. Este seguía aferrado a la mano de Violet mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible para ellos. Sin hacer el menor ruido, Zoro sacó la katana del cinto y le dio con la culta en la nuca. El cuerpo inconsciente de Sanji cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Zoro se lo echó al hombro y lo sacó hacia el frío de la calle.

Había comenzado a llover nuevamente. Hacock observó como una mancha verde y otra negra se acercaban a ella. A través del parabrisas pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Sanji sobre el hombro de Zoro y se temió lo peor. Salió del coche apresuradamente con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

−Está bien… −la tranquilizó Robin.

−Violet y …

Robin negó la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Hancock se tapó la boca con las manos y les miró con una expresión desencajada. De mientras, Zoro abrió la parte trasera del coche y tumbó a Sanji sobre los asientos. En la parte del copiloto, Chopper comenzó a ladrar sonoramente.

−Llévale a casa. –dijo Zoro cerrando la puerta con cuidado. –Asegúrate de que Luffy no le permita salir.

Hancock asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el coche cuando se dio cuenta de que Robin no la seguía. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y la vio todavía plantada en el mismo lugar sin haberse movido ni siquiera un milímetro.

−Robin…

−Voy a quedarme aquí. –dijo ella con seriedad.

−Pero…

−Tengo algo que hacer. –Hancock negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente. −Por favor…

Boa la miró durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Robin podía ser terca como una mula, de eso no le cabía duda. Inspiró hondo un par de veces y con todo el dolor de su alma, se metió en el coche y se alejó del lugar.

Robin se quedó mirando al coche hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. A su espalda podía sentir la presencia de Zoro. Sigilosa, cautelosa. Se dio la vuelta y le miró.

−Necesito que me ayudes…

.

.

.

Zoro condujo en silencio bajo la lluvia, que ahora caía sin parar sobre ellos. Robin yacía apretada contra su espalda. Notaba a través de la chaqueta, el calor de su cuerpo, el suave roce de su aliento en el cuello y su pecho que subía y bajaba contra él. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no detener la moto, darse la cuenta en el asiento y besarla.

Robin escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Zoro y sus inusuales maldiciones cada vez que se perdían o encontraban una calle bloqueada. Se pasó prácticamente todo el camino farfullando y blasfemando. Afortunadamente era capaz de ignorar los quejidos que las personas hacían a su alrededor.

Había anochecido para cuando llegaron a la casa de Fred. Por fortuna, el edificio seguía en pie e intacto. La estructura metálica se alzaba ante ellos como un gigante de hierro. Dejaron la moto en el portal del edificio y subieron por las infinitas escaleras hasta el ático.

En uno de los rellanos, vieron a un demonio. Robin apenas tuvo tiempo para pestañear antes de que el monstruo cayera al suelo en un sonido sordo. La cabeza estaba separada del cuerpo con un perfecto y limpio corte. Se giró y vio a Zoro limpiar la hoja de su katana antes de guardarla en su cinto, pasar junto a ella y comenzar a ascender nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron forzaron la puerta para abrirla. Toda esperanza de encontrar a su amigo allí fue desechada en cuanto vio que el apartamento había estado deshabitado desde hacía varias semanas. Robin pasó los dedos por la mesita de la entrada. Una gruesa capa de polvo se asentó sobre su mano indicándole lo que ya había sospechado. Fred no iba a volver.

Con deliberada lentitud se dio la vuelta para mirar a Zoro, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

−¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros y pasó dentro de la casa dejando que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Robin le miró durante unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus pies se habían puesto en marcha hacia Zoro. Cuando le tuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, dejó que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el de él y lo besó.

Zoro suspiró al sentir los fríos labios de Robin contra los suyos. A pesar de que la ropa de ambos estaba mojada por la lluvia, pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de todas esas capas de ropa. La empujó con cuidado contra la pared y se apoyó sobre ella profundizando el beso.

Con timidez, cogió el cierre de su chaqueta y se lo bajo lentamente hasta quitársela por completo. Robin tembló al sentir el aire frío impactar contra su piel. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieron en punta, aunque la sensación duró poco, puesto que el enfebrecido cuerpo de Zoro volvió a posarse contra el de ella aportándole todo lo que necesitaba.

Robin sintió escalofríos cuando su mano se deslizó abajo, sobre su columna vertebral en dirección hacia su cadera. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo le empujó y se alejó de su contacto.

Zoro la miró con el rostro desencajado. Por la apariencia confundida de su cara, supo que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

−¿Por qué? –inquirió él.

Robin se agachó a coger su chaqueta y se tapó con ella a la vez que se alejaba del pasillo en dirección al salón. Los grandes ventanales mostraban una panorámica de toda la ciudad extendiéndose infinitamente de un lado a otro y perdiéndose en el horizonte. La luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo a la vez que algunas nubes pasaban sobre ella y oscurecían su luz.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia la luna, a su espalda pudo sentir la presencia de Zoro. No la tocaba, pero aun así el calor de su cuerpo hacia que su cuerpo cobrara vida. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Su cabeza palpitaba sin cesar mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse coherente y razonable.

Zoro avanzó un paso hacia ella y acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Robin cerró los ojos y saboreó el áspero roce de su mano. El deseo se enroscó a través de sus venas, excitándola. Juraba que podía sentir su caricia en cada célula de su cuerpo. Abatida y sin poder luchar más contra sus sentimientos se dejó llevar.

Él se acercó a su mejilla, la cual beso con lentitud, saboreando cada parte de su piel. Su boca se movió peligrosamente cerca de la de ella. Robin se giró y capturó sus labios nuevamente. El sabor a sangre y acero impregnó sus sentidos haciéndola hervir de excitación.

Zoro la abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de despegarse de ella y eso le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Por mucho que intentara alejarle, Robin le amaba más que a nada en el mundo y para su desgracia, ya no podía negarlo más.

(N/A* Apartir de aquí poneros la canción de Gabriel- Lamb x3)

Se alejó un poco para poder desabrochar el cordón de su pesado abrigo. Zoro la miraba con pasión y Robin juró que podía sentir como su mirada traspasaba cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. El abrigo cayó a sus pies dejando al descubierto el tonificado y musculoso cuerpo del cazador.

Ella alzó los brazos al notar como Zoro agarraba el extremo de su camiseta y se la quitaba a la vez que la tiraba hacia al suelo. La apoyó contra los ventanales y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez con mayor suavidad. Su lengua viajaba por su mandíbula, por el lóbulo de su oreja y por su cuello. Zoro apartó el tirante del sujetador y beso su blanquecino hombro, a la vez que con la otra mano lo desabrochaba por detrás.

Robin siseó al sentir el frío aire penetrar en sus pechos desnudos. Zoro recorrió la distancia de su cuello a su boca con un lametón provocando que su cuerpo hirviera de placer. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor intensidad mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón. Abandonó sus labios para besar la base de su cuello y descender por su clavícula y el valle de sus pechos. En su camino, atrapó un sonrosado pezón el cual succionó hasta que lo sintió como una cereza dura bajo su lengua.

Con deliberada lentitud abandonó su pecho y la beso en las costillas, de mientras se arrodilló frente a ella y le bajó los pantalones. Se apartó tan solo una fracción de segundo suficiente para quitarle los jeans, los calcetines y los zapatos. Cogió un pie en la mano y lo beso, desde la base hasta la rodilla. Con el codo, abrió sus piernas y pasó a lamer la cara interna de sus muslos. Robin gemía sin cesar mientras le acariciaba el pelo y lo urgía a seguir.

Zoro llegó por fin a la parte que más anhelaba. Alzó la vista hacia ella y la sorprendió mirándole. Con la ropa interior todavía puesta, acercó la boca a su abertura y hundió la lengua en ella. Robin le estiró del pelo a medida que cerraba las piernas de forma instintiva. Él la saboreó a través de la tela hasta que cansado de no poder sentirla en su totalidad, cogió el borde de la braguita y la rompió. La fina tela de encaje se deslizó por sus piernas en dirección al suelo.

Lamió la cúspide de su feminidad mientras iba subiendo en dirección a sus labios. Robin le miró a los ojos antes de empujarlo hacia el sofá. Sin intención de dejar que se sentara le desabrochó el cordón de sus pantalones y los dejó caer. De un puntapié, Zoro mandó bien lejos los zapatos y la cogió de la cintura para acercarla a él. No quería ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos. No quería sentirla lejos. Nunca más.

Ahueco con una mano su rostro y la beso con intensidad. Cayó sobre el sofá con Robin sobre él. Con un enérgico movimiento la aprisionó contra el mueble y apoyó su peso encima. Era tan exquisito sentir cada parte de su cuerpo pegada al suyo. Volvió a besarla con lentitud, mientras que con la mano acariciaba su rodilla e iba ascendiendo hacia su interior.

Introdujo los dedos lentamente al tiempo que le mordía el labio inferior y sentía sus gemidos en su boca. La acarició con delicadeza y con ternura, lubricando el sexo con sus fluidos. Poco a poco incrementó el ritmó hasta sentir que ella abría las piernas voluntariamente para poder sentirle más profundamente. Zoro notó como tras un tiempo brindándole placer, las paredes de su vagina se contraían y un líquido cálido le bañaba la mano.

Extrajo los dedos y los pasó por su cadera, su tripa, sus pechos, su hombro y su boca. Ya se encargaría de lamer y probar su sabor más tarde. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y tiró de ella hasta tenerla cerca. Zoro apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo y Robin se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Acarició su barbuda mejilla mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Él la cogió por el trasero y la levantó un poco para apoyar su masculinidad en la base de su sexo.

La miró a los ojos mientras poco a poco la iba dejando caer sobre él. Robin cerró los ojos y gimió. Con la mano libre, Zoro la cogió por la nuca y beso la base de su cuello. Era tan increíble sentirse en su interior. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo, ella abrió los ojos y le miró. Con deliberada lentitud comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras sentía como sus rodillas se cerraba en torno a su cadera y lo apretaba con fuerza.

Ella se puso derecha y comenzó a llevar el ritmo, de una manera suave, lenta y seductora. Zoro fue acariciando sus piernas, sus nalgas, su espalda… Con la lengua lamió el valle de sus pechos hasta llegar a su costado. En él estaba la cicatriz que él le había dejado la noche que la salvó. Una cicatriz que llevaría para toda la vida. Cerró los ojos y la besó con cuidado y amor. Estaba fría al tacto, inerte. Robin se sorprendió ante la ternura de sus gestos y bajo la cabeza para apoyar la frente contra la de él.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos mientras ella danzaba al son de las embestidas. Poco a poco la velocidad fue aumentando hasta el punto en el que las paredes vaginales de Robin se cerraron en torno a su miembro. Llegaron al clímax los dos a la vez. Ella notó el cálido líquido brotar en su interior mientras estallaba en un sinfín de sensaciones.

Se dejó caer contra su hombro y apoyó la cabeza sobre su sien. Zoro miraba al techo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Con suavidad besó su hombro y su mejilla. Robin se incorporó un poco, pero sin llegar a separar sus cuerpos. Él acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

−Te quiero, Robin.

CONTINUARÁ…

_DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS. He muerto. Lo juro que he muerto con esta escena. Ha sido increíble, brutal… Me ha encantado escribirla y creo que lo hice bien, ¿no? ¿NO? El tan ansiado y esperado momento de este fic. *Aplausos*_

_Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones jiji_

_Oh! Quería agradeceros a todos vuestras reviews y los ánimos que me dais para continuar la historia. Y también a todas aquellas personas que, a pesar de que no comenten sé que siguen el fic._

_Me gustaría proponeros un juego, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Quiero que comentéis vuestras teorías con respecto a lo que pasó con Fred. Si consideráis una traición lo que hizo, si pensáis que hay algo más. Que me digáis que pasó tan grave entre Zoro y Kuina como para que ahora se odien y cosas así jaja_

_En fin, este finde habrá otro capítulo, aunque sinceramente dudo que pueda superar a este. _

_Una vez más gracias a todos y espero vuestras reviews._

_¡Un beso cositas!_


End file.
